Diebstahl der Herzen
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Eine junge Anwältin bekommt nächtlichen Besuch. Ein ungewöhnliches Wesen sucht Zuflucht vor seinen Feinden ausgerechnet in ihrer Wohnung. Um die ganze Sache noch mysteriöser werden zulassen behauptet dieser ein Hundedämon zu sein. Dennoch verfällt die junge Frau ihm. Seine faszinierende Ausstrahlung zieht sie magisch an. Doch auch der Einbrecher fühlt sich zu der Frau hingezogen.
1. Der Überfall

Eine junge Anwältin bekommt nächtlichen Besuch. Ein ungewöhnliches Wesen sucht Zuflucht vor seinen Feinden ausgerechnet in ihrer Wohnung. Um die ganze Sache noch mysteriöser werden zulassen behauptet dieser auch noch ein Hundedämon zu sein. Dennoch verfällt die junge Frau ihm. Seine faszinierende Ausstrahlung zieht sie magisch an. Doch auch der Einbrecher fühlt sich zu der menschlichen Frau hingezogen. Neuzeit FF Inu no Taisho & OC

Da ich mich immer wieder ärgere das es zu wenige Inu no Taisho FF's gibt, schreibe ich selbst welche. Auch wenn ich Storys über Sesshomaru & OC gern lese, so sollten auch andere Charas ein wenig Romantik bekommen. Ich hoffe sie findet Anklang und ein paar Leser. Sesshomaru und Inuyasha sind jedoch mit von der Partie.

**Diebstahl der Herzen**

Akira - Intelligenz( oder evtl. indianisch -der Kämpfer / Krieger, japanisch -"hell" oder "strahlend")  
Asuka - Der Duft von morgen  
Akemi - hell und schön, fröhlich  
Jiro - zweiter Sohn

**1. Kapitel - Der Überfall**

Vergangenheit

Ein großer weißer Dämonenhund landete am Waldrand und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt. Nur ganz kurz verschaffte sich Lord Akira, der silberweiß haarige Fürst mit den goldenen Augen, einen Überblick über seine Feinde. Dann rannte Inu no Taisho, wie sein Titel lautete, auf sie zu. Noch bevor die Wachen vor dem Schloss reagieren konnten, hatte der Youkai eines seiner drei Schwerter gezogen und schickte die Windnarbe mitten unter sie. Eine weitere Windnarbe ließ das große hölzerne Tor bersten. Mitten im Schlossgelände wurde der Fürst der westlichen Länder von einem menschlichen Krieger, General Setsuna no Takemaru erwartet.  
Der Mensch verhöhnte das Ungeheuer und griff ihn an. Nach einem kurzen Kampf besiegte Akira den General. Bevor der Soldat starb, spie er dem Feind noch entgegen:" Wenigstens habe ich Izayoi mit in den Tod gerissen."  
Danach lachte er unnatürlich und hauchte sein Leben mit verzerrter Fratze aus.  
Unwillkürlich bekam Inu no Taisho ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Er rannte weiter in Richtung der Gebäude. Da sich ihm aber etliche Soldaten in den Weg stellten, zog er einfach erneut Tessaiga und fegte sie mit der Windnarbe hinfort. So'unga setzte er bewusst nicht ein, da in diesem Schwert der Geist eines Drachen versiegelt war. Dieser würde sich nur am Hass der Menschen laben und noch mächtiger werden.  
Der Hundedämon drang nun endlich in das Hauptgebäude ein und ließ sich von niemandem mehr aufhalten. Sobald er neben dem Lager stand, wo Izayoi in ihrem Blut lag, bildete sich ein Klumpen in seiner Kehle. Beinahe erstarrte sein Herz. Den Schmerz den er empfand, zwang ihn in die Knie. Seine Klaue umfasste den Griff von Tenseiga, dem Schwert des Lebens, welches er nun zog. Doch es schien vergebens. Nirgendwo konnte der Lord Boten der Unterwelt entdecken. Es war ihm nicht mehr möglich seine Geliebte und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu retten. Müde und erschöpft sank er neben Izayoi nieder. Die Wunden, die ihm der Drache zugefügt hatte, heilten zwar, doch nun blutete sein Herz. Trotz das die Prinzessin ein Mensch war, hatte er sie innig geliebt. Sie beide freuten sich auf ihr gemeinsames Kind. Doch nun war alles umsonst. Beinahe wäre in diesem Moment sein Lebenswille erloschen. Den Tod hätte Akira begrüßt, doch da geschah ein kleines Wunder. Das Geschrei eines Babys riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Erstaunt zog der Hundedämon die Decke vom Lager seiner Gefährtin und entdeckte das Neugeborene. Offenbar beschützte Izayoi ihren Sohn mit ihrem Körper und rettete so dessen Leben.  
Sobald Inu no Taisho den Jungen hochgehoben hatte, sah er, welcher Abstammung dieser war. Das war eindeutig sein Sohn, ein kleiner silberweiß haariger Welpe mit süßen Hundeohren. Vermutlich wurde er geboren bevor Takemaru die Prinzessin tötete.  
Zärtlich strich er dem Kind über den Kopf um es zu beruhigen. Bestimmt hatte es Hunger, sodass er nun nicht länger verweilte. Dringend brauchte sein Sohn eine Amme.  
Ein letztes Mal blickte der Dämon auf die Leiche seiner geliebten Frau. Wie gern hätte er sie im Jenseits wieder getroffen, doch für seinen Sohn wollte er leben. Dann verließ er das Schloss, während er zu dem Welpen flüsterte: " Inuyasha ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, weil ich deine Mutter nicht retten konnte."

Inuyasha hatte seinem Vater Izayois Tod nie vorgeworfen. Der Hanyou fand sogar in Akiras erster Gefährtin eine Art Mutterersatz. Trotz das Akemi Inu no Taisho nicht liebte, war ihr gegenseitiges Verhältnis sehr respektvoll. Beide gingen den Bund miteinander nur widerwillig ein. Die Youkai war die Tochter des östlichen Herrschers gewesen und schon vor Akemis Geburt wurde Inu no Taisho von den Vätern als ihr Gefährte bestimmt. Nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes Sesshomaru, der eines Tages der Erbe des westlichen Reiches sein würde, sollte sie die Gelegenheit bekommen mit dem Youkai ein Leben zuführen, der ihr Herz besaß. Es war der Hundefürst, der diese Entscheidung traf, indem er die Mutter seines Sohnes verließ. Wenn er diesen Schritt nicht gegangen wäre, hätte sich die Fürstin nie zu ihrer wahren Liebe, dem jüngeren Bruder ihres ersten Gemahls bekannt. Jiro war seinem älteren Bruder Akira sehr ähnlich, wenn auch seine Augen blau, statt golden waren. Charakterlich unterschieden sie sich kaum. Dennoch hatte sich Akemi von Anfang an zu dem Jüngeren hingezogen gefühlt. Erst nachdem beide miteinander den Bund eingegangen waren, traf Akira zufällig Prinzessin Izayoi und verliebte sich in die Menschenfrau. Während sich Inu no Taisho mitten im Kampf mit Ryukotsusei befand, gebar Akemi ihren zweiten Gemahl eine Tochter.  
Kaum hatte der Fürst den Drachen am Felsen mit einer Kralle versiegelt, eilte der Lord danach ohne sich auszuruhen zu seiner menschlichen Gefährtin. Nicht einen Augenblick der Ruhe durfte sich der Dämon gönnen, weil der General von Izayois Palastwache gedroht hatte das Baby zutöten. Auch wenn der Fürst seine Gefährtin nicht vor dem Tod bewahren konnte, so blieb ihm dennoch sein zweiter Sohn. Kaum war er zurück im westlichen Schloss nahm Akemi den Hanyou als zweites Kind an, da sie den Welpen akzeptierte. So wuchsen Inuyasha und seine ältere Cousine Asuka zusammen auf.  
Anders verhielt sich am Anfang Sesshomaru. Lange Zeit gab es deswegen zwischen Vater und Sohn einen Disput. Sesshomaru verachtete Inu no Taisho, weil er sich von einer Menschenfrau betören ließ und deshalb seine Mutter, Fürstin Akemi verstieß.  
Solange Sesshomaru nicht die Umstände kannte, gab er seinem Vater, dem Lord der westlichen Länder die Schuld. Doch erst später als er die Details kannte, verstand er die Beweggründe aller. Vielleicht war, dass auch der Grund warum Sesshomarus  
Verachtung für den jüngeren Bruder Inuyasha schwand. Nach einigen Jahren war der Hanyou sogar von seinem älteren Bruder akzeptiert worden, wenn auch dieser seine Entwicklung eher skeptisch beobachtete. Oft hielt der reinrassige Youkai seinen Bruder  
für einen Schwächling. Dennoch konnte Inuyasha mit seinem Können, Sesshomaru immer wieder von seinem Wert überzeugen. Akira hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass seine beiden Kinder aus der anfänglichen Rivalität eine Art Spiel machten, das schon lange nicht mehr ernst gemeint war. Es sollte wohl nur als Übung dienen, damit keiner von beiden seine Fähigkeiten zu kämpfen verlor.  
Die weibliche Youkai, die nur wenige Tage vor Inuyasha geboren wurde, besaß das Herz beider Brüder.

Es war eine seltsame Familie, die diese sechs Wesen bildeten, doch alle waren beinahe glücklich.  
Das Einzige, was ihre Tage trübte, waren die Pantherkatzen. Trotz das Inu no Taisho vor vielen Jahren einen Rat gründete, der den ständigen Fehden zwischen Dämonen einhalt gebot, waren zwei Stämme immer wieder mit dem Rat in Händel verwickelt. Zum  
einem die Panther und zum anderen die Drachen. Die Zeit verging und die Welt wandelte sich. Immer mehr nützliche oder auch unnütze Dinge wurden von den Menschen erfunden. Außer ein paar Eingeweihten ahnte niemand das Es immer noch Dämonen gab.  
Mit Hilfe von Illusionsmagie lebten sie unter ihnen, leiteten die Geschicke der schwachen Menschen aus dem Verborgenen. Über Jahrhunderte hinweg bis hinein in die Neuzeit blieb Akira der Herr der Hunde und Vorsitzende des Dämonenrates.  
Dennoch war es der Familie aus dem westlichen Schloss gelungen ein riesiges Imperium aufzubauen. Mehrere Firmen, Häuser und Grundstücke nannten sie ihr Eigen. Die meisten waren unter dem Namen Taisho bekannt. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Jiro und  
seinen Söhnen leitete Akira diese.  
Sesshomaru hatte jetzt selbst einen Sohn, der seinem Vater im Aussehen ähnelte. Dennoch war er alleinerziehender Vater, da die Mutter kurz nach der Geburt des Kindes in einem Kampf mit Panthern starb. Inuyasha hatte sich kürzlich mit einem Menschenmädchen verlobt. Kagome war eine Nachfahrin derjenigen Priesterin, die vor 550 Jahren das Juwel der vier Seelen läuterte. Als sie sich wünschte, dass der Stein für immer verschwinden sollte, passierte es tatsächlich. Nie wieder tauchte das Juwel auf. Jiro und Akemi schenkten einer weiteren weiblichen Youkai das Leben. Der Einzige, der die ganzen Jahre allein blieb, war Akira. Vermutlich begrub er sein Herz neben Izayoi aber wer wusste das schon...

Gegenwart Neuzeit 700 Jahre nach Inuyashas Geburt

Es herrschte tiefste Nacht in Tokio. Heute war wieder einmal Neumond. Der Hundedämon, der durch die dunklen Gassen schlich oder über die Dächer huschte, dachte nur einen kurzen Moment an seinen jüngsten Sohn, der in solchen Nächten immer zum  
Menschen wurde.  
Es war heute später als üblich gewesen als Akira sein Büro verließ um nach Hause zugehen. Die Nacht war recht lau und so verspürte er den Drang noch ein wenig in dem großen Park zu wandeln. Zusammen mit seinem Leibwächter ließ er sich dort absetzen  
und schickte den Wagen fort. Beide waren Hundedämonen und konnten den Weg auch zu Fuß zurücklegen.  
Einige Zeit liefen sie schon zwischen den Bäumen entlang, als Inu no Taisho an dem kleinen See stehen blieb um nachzudenken. Immer öfters in letzter Zeit vermisste er ein Wesen, das sein Leben mit ihm teilte. Es war erst wenige Tage her das sein jüngster Sohn  
ihm seine Verlobte vorstellte. Selbst sein erstgeborener Sohn Sesshomaru hatte seit dem Tod seiner Gefährtin gelegentliche One-Night-Stands um sich Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Akira genügte so etwas nicht oder es war eher sein Ruf als ranghöchster Dämon, der ihn an kurzlebigen Beziehungen hinderte. Gelegentlich verfluchte er seine Stellung, anderseits war er stolz auf das, was er geschaffen hatte. Vermutlich war es nur ihm und seinen Anstrengungen zu verdanken das Dämonen immer noch zwischen den Menschen  
existieren konnten.

Ob es daran lag, dass er so vertieft in seinen Gedanken war, der Überfall erfolgte sehr plötzlich. Beide Hundedämonen wurden von Anderen angegriffen, in denen sie sofort Pantherdämonen erkannten. Akira begriff sofort das man ihn beobachtet und nur auf so  
eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte. Die ersten Angreifer konnten schnell abgewehrt werden. Doch schon kamen weitere Katzen aus dem Gebüsch. Eine Zeit lang konnten sie sich der Übermacht erwehren. Nach einer Weile zogen sich die Katzen für einen Moment  
zurück.  
Der Taisho wollte den Augenblick nutzen, um über sein Handy Verstärkung herbeizurufen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass sein Telefon im Auto liegen geblieben war. Der Leibwächter hatte seines im Kampf verloren und einer der Panther zertrat es absichtlich. So waren sie beide auf sich allein angewiesen. Doch der Wachmann hatte bereits eine Entscheidung gefällt.  
" Flieht Herr!", flüsterte der Leibwächter plötzlich. " Ich werde sie aufhalten."  
Da Inu no Taisho aber zögerte, mahnte der Dämon:" Euer Leben ist viel zu wichtig, um jetzt hier zu sterben. Bitte geht!"

Niemals würde Akira jemanden im Stich lassen, doch vielleicht war seine Flucht hilfreich. Er war sich sicher das nur er das Ziel war. Sollte er deshalb jetzt fliehen, zog er die Feinde bestimmt auf sich und so hatte der andere Hundedämon besser Chancen zu  
überleben. Aus diesem Grund zögerte der Daiyoukai nicht länger. Mit einem großen Satz sprang er über die schmalste Stelle des Sees und verschwand unter den Bäumen.  
Hinter sich hörte er die Katzen fluchen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beinahe alle die Verfolgung aufnahmen. So ging es eine Zeit lang. Längst hatte Inu no Taisho den Park verlassen und war durch die Straßen gerannt. Immer mehr Verfolger blieben zurück.  
Gegen Mitternacht gönnte er sich zum ersten Mal eine kleine Pause.

Im nächsten Moment sprang ein anderer Dämon aus einem Hinterhalt heran. Aufgrund der hohen Reaktionsfähigkeit Akiras entging er dem tödlichen Krallenangriff des Gegners. Jetzt konterte er selbst und traf die Pantherkatze an der Kehle. Diese wich zurück.  
Doch sofort setzte der Taisho nach und erledigte sie mit dem nächsten Schlag.  
Das war knapp gewesen. Er musste sich konzentrieren, schalt sich der Hundeyoukai selbst. Doch er sorgte sich ebenso um seine Familie. Wenn man ihn hier mitten in der Stadt angriff, dann vielleicht auch seine beiden Söhne. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass beide in  
ihrem gemeinsamen Anwesen waren. Dieses wurde gut geschützt. Selbst ein Angriff mit einer Übermacht konnte dort vermutlich besser standgehalten werden als woanders.

Leise seufzte Akira. Auch er hatte in den letzten Stunden Verletzungen davon getragen, doch seine Selbstheilung durfte Inu no Taisho nicht Aktvieren, denn dann würden seine Feinde sofort wissen, wo er sich befand. Dringend musste er einen Platz finden, um sich zu erholen. Im Moment saß er auf dem Dach eines Hauses. Ihm Gegenüber befand sich ein Weiteres. Mehrere Wohnungen gab es dort. In vielen Fenster brannte trotz später Stunde noch Licht. Dennoch schien eine Wohnung leer zu sein, zumindest im Augenblick. Was ihm jedoch entgegenkam, die Bewohner hatten offenbar im Schlafzimmer das Fenster einen Spalt offen gelassen. Der Abstand zwischen den Häusern war gering. Man hatte eng gebaut um reichlich Platz zu schaffen für die Millionen Wesen die in Tokio zu Hause waren.  
Mit Leichtigkeit sprang der Hundedämon hinüber, hielt sich am Fensterbrett fest, wobei seine Füße halt auf dem Sims darunter fanden. Bevor Akira jedoch in das Innere kletterte sah er sich in dem Zimmer um.  
Der Raum und auch die Wohnung schienen nicht übertrieben ausgestattet zu sein. Was er ursprünglich für ein Schlafzimmer gehalten hatte, war eher eine Einraumwohnung, obwohl sie fast so groß wie zwei oder drei Zimmer war. Nur der Küchenteil war abgetrennt durch einen Vorhang und der Flur durch einen Raumteiler.  
Akira schnupperte kurz. Die Gerüche waren unterschiedlich aber auf jeden Fall menschlich. Der Kleidung nach, die man in dem Raum entdecken konnte, handelte sich bei dem Bewohner um eine Frau. Ein wenig Schmuck auf einer Kommode verstärkte den  
Eindruck.  
Doch es roch auch nach verbrannten Essen und einem geruchsneutralisierenden Raumspray. Vielleicht war das Spray der Grund, warum ihm nicht auffiel, dass die Besitzerin der Gegenstände anwesend war.  
Nachdem der Daiyoukai das Zimmer betreten hatte blieb er beobachtend am Fenster stehen, schloss es jedoch vollständig. Beinahe erleichtert konnte er niemanden entdecken. Glücklicherweise hatten ihn seine Feinde aus den Augen verloren.

Dilara wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und unterdrückte ihr seufzen, weil sie wieder einmal auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Zum Glück schaltete sich ihr Fernseher immer allein zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit ab, das hatte sie absichtlich  
so programmiert.  
Nun wo sie wach war, blickte die junge Frau vorsichtig über die Lehne ihres Sofas, da sie das Geräusch gehört hat, als wenn jemand ihr Fenster schließt. Tatsächlich täuschte sie sich nicht. Da stand wirklich jemand seitlich hinter der Gardine und blickte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Ein Einbrecher war der erste Gedanke, den sie hatte, weshalb dieser Unbekannte so intensiv die Gegend musterte, irritiere die junge Frau.  
Aufgrund ihrer Tätigkeit als Anwältin wurde sie oft mit Verbrechern konfrontiert, da sie im Bereich Strafrecht arbeitete. Nur kurz ging ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf ob es sich bei dem Unbekannten um einen ehemaligen Strafgefangenen handelte den sie verteidigt hatte. Bis jetzt schien der Fremde sie nicht zu beachten oder hatte dieser andere Gründe hier einzudringen.

Dilara oder Lara, wie viele ihrer Bekannten sie oft nannten, konnte ja nicht ahnen das sich für die Augen des Hundedämons trotz der Dunkelheit im Raum sichtbar die Scheibe spiegelte. Deshalb bekam er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung mit. Obwohl sehr  
leise hörte er aufgrund seiner guten Ohren ihren Atem und das rascheln von Stoff. Still beobachtete Akira sie weiter.  
Mehrmals huschten die Augen der jungen Frau durch das Zimmer, verweilten etwas länger auf der Kommode und später am Durchgang zur Küche.

Die Anwältin ging in Gedanken ihre Möglichkeiten durch. Solange der Fremde nicht ihre Anwesenheit mitbekam, hatte sie Chancen. Doch was war besser, ihr Handy zu schnappen oder hinaus in die Küche zum Telefon. Beides war ein Risiko. Doch durch die  
Küche konnte Dilara auch weiter ins Treppenhaus gelangen. Einige ihrer Nachbarn würden bestimmt helfen. Nur drei Türen weiter wohnte ein Student, der schon immer einen leichten Schlaf hatte.

Gerade als sie eine Entscheidung traf und bereit war zu handeln, bewegte sich auch der Fremde und sah nun direkt zu ihr.  
Sie hatte sich schon halb erhoben, als Dilara in ihrer Bewegung einfror. Ein Blick auf ihre Bekleidung sagte ihr das sie nichts außer ihrer orangefarbene Spitzenunterwäsche trug. Nicht einmal einen BH sondern nur ein hauchdünnes Hemdchen das ihr gerade bis zur Hüfte reichte. Schnell schnappte sie sich die Decke und hielt sie sich vor den Körper. Sie war für das spärliche Licht im Raum dankbar, weil es ihre Schamesröte im Gesicht verschleierte. Hoffte Lara auf jeden Fall inständig.

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, hätte Akira sogar geschmunzelt. Was würde wohl bei der Frau siegen, ihre Scham oder der Wille sich in Sicherheit zubringen. Vielleicht hatte er die junge Frau doch unterschätzt.  
Erneut warf sie einen Blick zu der Kommode, wo das Handy lag und danach zur Küche. Plötzlich warf sie ihre Decke beiseite, nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sprang los. Kaum zwei Schritte weiter ergriff sie als erstes einen langen Mantel, der auf einem der Stühle lag. Sie hielt sich jedoch nicht damit auf ihn anzuziehen, sondern eilte weiter. Als Nächstes prallte sie mit einem Körper zusammen. Im Durchgang zur Küche stand auf einmal der Unbekannte. Wie konnte er nur so schnell sein. Deshalb disponierte Lara um und sprang zur Kommode. Doch auch diesmal war der Einbrecher zuerst dort. Erneut stand er vor ihr und jetzt fing er ihre Hand ab, die gerade das Telefon ergreifen wollte.  
" Zwecklos.", hörte die junge Frau eine angenehme Stimme. Unter anderen Umständen hätte der Klang Dilara vielleicht gefallen.

Obwohl sie ein Mensch war und die Nacht relativ dunkel nahm sie mehrere Dinge wahr. Dieser Einbrecher hatte silberweise Haare und seine Augen waren anders, sie schimmerten selbst in der Dunkelheit seltsam. Doch was sie am meisten Erschrecken ließ  
waren die langen unnatürlichen Fingernägel an der Hand, die ihren rechten Arm festhielt. Schockiert starrte sie dem Unbekannten in das Gesicht. Nur am Rand registriere sie die merkwürdige Form der Ohren. Waren die etwa spitz und standen seitlich ab.  
Das war wohl zu viel für sie. Lara versuchte das einzige Mittel, was ihr noch einfiel. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, um zu schreien.  
Doch was als Nächstes passierte kam noch unerwarteter. Um ihren Schrei zuersticken, hielt der Fremde ihr nicht den Mund zu, sondern er küsste die junge Frau. Deutlich nahm Akira wahr, wie sich die Anwältin versteifte. Sie hob ihren linken Arm um was zutun...?  
Das fiel Dilara plötzlich selbst nicht mehr ein. Alles in ihr schrie, wehr dich, kratz ihn, beiß oder boxe. Doch sie tat genau das Gegenteil. Der Arm, mit dem sie zuschlagen wollte, legte sich sanft auf den des Fremden. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung konnte Lara  
nicht anders als diesen Kuss zu erwidern. Er war anders als alles, was sie zuvor erlebt hatte. Besser. Sanft und spielerisch neckte er ihren Mundwinkel, streifte mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und drang in ihre Mundhöhle ein.  
Ihre Hand war plötzlich wieder frei, sodass sie nun beide Arme hob und sie um den Nacken des Wesens legte, der sie gerade so himmlisch küsste. Doch auch der Dämon ergriff mit beiden Klauen ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich. Es dauerte einen winzigen  
Moment bis Inu no Taisho realisierte, was gerade geschah. Er küsste eine Fremde, deren Duft ihn vollkommen betörte. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar das seine Instinkte die Führung übernommen hatten. Die Frau in seinen Armen war läufig. Nach dieser Erkenntnis  
siegte seine Selbstbeherrschung und er schob Dilara ein Stück von sich fort.

" Oh mein Gott.", war alles, was sie hauchte. Noch nie war sie von einem Wesen so geküsst wurden. Bestimmt war das nur ein Traum und sie wachte gleich auf.  
Das es kein Traum war erfuhr sie beinahe im gleichen Augenblick. Die Spitzen der Klauenhand wanderten über ihre Kehle und der Einbrecher flüsterte in ihr Ohr. " Ich sagte doch zwecklos. Egal was du versuchst ich bin schneller. Wir haben Fähigkeiten die ihr  
Menschen nicht einmal in euren kühnsten Träumen erahnt."  
Die spitzen Krallen holten Lara in die Realität zurück. Die Worte des Fremden klangen fast so, als ob er kein Mensch war. Deshalb fragte sie nun:" Wer bist du?"  
Es folgte keine Antwort, sondern Licht flammte auf. Der Unbekannte hatte gerade ihre Nachttischlampe neben dem Bett eingeschaltet. Gleichzeitig sah Dilara das am Fester alle Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Sie grübelte deshalb, wann das passierte.  
Im nächsten Moment befand sich die junge Frau auf dem Bett sitzend wieder. Der Hundedämon hatte sie mit dorthin gezogen, dabei hielt er immer noch seine Klaue an ihre Kehle.

Nun konnten sich die beiden unterschiedlichen Wesen gegenseitig näher betrachten. Dilara hatte schulterlange braune leicht lockige Haare. Ihre Augen waren ein sanftes Blau. Ihre Körpergröße eher durchschnittlich und auch ihr Aussehen. Sie war eigentlich eine  
ganz gewöhnliche Amerikanerin, unter ihres Gleichen nichts Besonderes. Aufgrund ihres Berufes besaß sie jedoch eine gute Menschenkenntnis und hatte genug Selbstvertrauen um ihre Auftritte bei Gericht zu meistern.  
Zwar erwartete sie nicht von dem Unbekannten, das er ihr seinen richtigen Namen nannte, doch nicht einmal das tat er. Sondern er stellte eine Gegenfrage: " Du hast bestimmt noch nie etwas über Dämonen gehört?"  
" Doch in Mythologie Büchern. Sie werden da aber immer als bösartige Wesen dargestellt.", erzählte Lara von ihrem Wissen.  
Akira stimmte beinahe zu:" Das sind sie im Grunde auch. Doch es gibt welche mit Verstand und einem Gewissen. Einige sind den Menschen freundlich gesinnt, unterstützen sie und beschützen deine Rasse. Früher im Mittelalter bevor Dämonen strenge Gesetze  
erließen töteten sich diese beiden Rassen häufig gegenseitig."  
" Jetzt nicht mehr?", war Laras nächste Frage. Wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht, worauf der Eindringling hinaus wollte, so wurde es ihr augenblicklich klar:" Du bist ein Dämon."  
" Ein Hundedämon.", lautete die Zustimmung des Fremden, indem er sogar noch genauer wurde.

Somit betrachtete Dilara ihn eingehender. Die Haare waren wirklich silberweiß, wie ihr erster Eindruck es ihr vermittelte, auch in den Ohren hatte sie sich nicht getäuscht. Doch jetzt im Licht der Lampe sah sie nun dämonischen Male in Höhe der  
Wangenknochen. Was sie jedoch sofort faszinierte, war der warme Blick aus den goldenen Augen, der auf ihr ruhte. Sie blickte ihn an und verlor sich in den Tiefen.  
Dann blinzelte sie und ließ ihren Blick über den Körper des Youkai gleiten. Er war zwar etwas größer als sie aber eher schmächtiger als andere Männer, die ihr täglich begegneten. Dennoch spürte sie eine Kraft und Ausstrahlung, die vielen fehlte. Trotzdem war  
er nicht Furcht einflößend, sie fühlte sich in seiner Nähe eher beschützt. Wenn nicht dieses Aussehen wäre, würde sie diesen Dämon für einen ganz normalen Mann halten. Obwohl sie ihn überhaupt nicht kannte, fand sie ihn außerdem anziehend. Bestimmt machte  
er etwas mit ihr und verhexte ihre Sinne, eine andere Erklärung fiel ihr nicht ein.  
Kurz blitzte ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, wo die ganze Sache hinführen würde. Am liebsten würde sie den Eindringling näher betrachten, ihn sogar berühren. Lara war ziemlich neugierig und ertappte sich selbst bei verbotenen Gedanken. Sie seufzte. Das würde eindeutig eine lange Nacht werden. Vor allem da die junge Frau immer noch nicht wusste, weshalb der Dämon in ihre Wohnung eingedrungen war und welche Pläne er mit ihr hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie hoffen, den eines glaubt sie ganz fest, wenn der Fremde sie hätte töten wollen, wäre sie bereits tot. Vermutlich schlief sie immer noch und träumte die ganze Sache nur.

...tbc...  
2. Kapitel - Alles nur ein Traum

Das ist die Frage, warum fühlt sich dann das Ganze so echt an...


	2. Alles nur ein Traum?

Dies ist das schwierigste Kapitel was ich jemals geschrieben habe und vielleicht auch schreiben werde. Nicht wegen dem Lemon( das im gewissen Sinn auch), sondern wegen der Gefühle von beiden und der Situation in der sie sich befinden. Bitte seit nachsichtig mit mir. Eure Meinung ist mir in diesem Fall sehr wichtig, da mir das Kapitel so schwer gefallen ist. Nehme Lob gern entgegen, ertrage aber auch mit emotionsloser Mine (wie sie Sessy eigen ist) eure Kritik

2. Kapitel - Alles nur ein Traum

Noch immer saß Dilara zusammen mit dem Unbekannten auf dem Bett. Unwissend von ihren Gedanken beobachtete der Fremde weiterhin die junge Frau. Ihre Musterung ließ er über sich ergehen, weil er sich revanchierte. Als der Mensch immer noch nicht genug von seinem Anblick bekam, konnte Akira sich nicht länger eine Bemerkung verkneifen.  
" Offensichtlich findest du gefallen an mir.", spottete der Dämon leise. Lara wurde sofort rot und schaute weg.  
Sie müsste Angst haben, schreien, doch diese Stimme löste eine kribbelnde Erregung in ihr aus. Verdammt was tat dieser Youkai mit ihr. Wie magisch stahl sich ihr Blick erneut in seine Richtung. Beinahe im gleichen Augenblick fielen ihr erstmalig dessen Verletzungen auf. Kratzer, Schürfwunden und teilweise tiefe Schnitte. Nicht nur am Handgelenk, sondern auch im Gesicht und am Hals. Eine dieser Wunden ging ihm quer über die Brust. Ob andere Wesen seiner Art ihm das zugefügt hatten? Wenn sie an die merkwürdigen Krallen an seinen Händen dachte, gar nicht so abwegig. Jetzt verstand Dilara auch, warum er in ihre Wohnung eindrang und hinter den Gardinen verborgen die Dächer der anderen Häuser absuchte. Offenbar war der Fremde auf der Flucht vor Angreifern. Zwar flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Innern, das der Einbrecher gejagt wurde, weil er eine Straftat begangen hatte. Doch anderseits würde er sich dann nicht ihr gegenüber so zurückhaltend benehmen.  
Ein Mensch hätte sie sofort gefesselt und geknebelt, vielleicht sogar noch viel schlimmere Dinge mit ihr angestellt. Zwar drohte der Dämon mit seiner Schnelligkeit und den spitzen Klauen, dennoch wurde ihr noch nicht ein einziges Mal schmerzen zugefügt. Deshalb war sich Lara sicher, dieser Dämon konnte nicht böse sein.  
" Du bist verletzt.", stellte sie laut fest. Dann handelte sie plötzlich und zog ihn in Richtung Badezimmer davon. Vergessen war dessen merkwürdiges Aussehen.  
Inu no Taisho wurde von der Reaktion selbst überrascht. War er nicht gerade noch derjenige, der diese Frau festhielt?  
Kaum im Bad angekommen ergriff Lara einen Verbandskasten und wühlte darin. Pflaster, Binden und Salbe holte sie daraus hervor.  
Akira stand halb in der offenen Tür und sah ihr zu. Nur ein Blick hatte genügt um festzustellen das es im Bad keine Fenster gab. Eine Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte sie also nicht. Das konnte nur bedeuten, es war der jungen Frau ernst damit ihm zu helfen.  
" Komm her und zieh deine Kleidung aus, damit ich deine Wunden reinigen kann.", bat sie.  
" Du bist dir sicher das du einen Fremden nackt sehen willst?" diesmal hörte sie noch deutlicher den Spott in der Stimme und sah das funkeln in den goldenen Augen. Akiras Blick wanderte über ihren Körper. Jetzt im vollen Licht mehrerer Lampen konnte man jedes Detail erkennen, was der dünne Stoff offenbarte. Auch Lara wurde sich dessen bewusst und deshalb änderte sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe erneut, vermutlich diesmal in Feuerrot. Beschämt schaute sie sich um, doch nichts war in der Nähe, was sie sich überziehen konnte.  
" Du musst deinen Körper nicht verstecken.", versuchte der Dämon die junge Frau zu beruhigen." Außerdem werde ich dich nicht anfassen.", jetzt folgte eine längere Pause, bevor er leiser fortfuhr:" Es sei den du bittest mich darum dich zu berühren."  
Mit großen Augen sah die braunhaarige Frau ihn an. Sie konnte nicht ahnen das sich der Taisho im Moment selbst fragte, ob diese Worte eben über seine Lippen kamen. Weder bei Izayoi noch bei anderen Frauen hatte er jemals so empfunden. Wenn er daran dachte, wie lange er um Izayoi geworben hatte. Sie kannten sich bereits einige Wochen als Akira der menschlichen Prinzessin das erste Mal einen Kuss schenkte.  
Es gab unzählige Dämonen, Hanyous oder Menschenfrauen, die ihm oft genug mehr als eindeutige Angebote unterbreiteten. Doch diese Frau war nach so langer Zeit die Erste, die nicht nur sein persönliches Interesse weckte, sondern auch ihn körperlich ansprach. Ob es daran lag das sie läufig war, wie man es bei den Hundedämonen nannte.

Es erging nicht nur ihm so. Die Nähe des Dämons machte sie wahnsinnig. Dilara wusste nicht, was es war. Normalerweise müsste sie doch vor Angst zittern, stattdessen spürte sie ganz andere Gefühle in sich erwachen. Verdammt, sie reagierte auf seine Nähe.  
Plötzlich lachte sie auf und erklärte:" Das ist die verrückteste Nacht, die ich je erlebt habe. Ob sich meine Freundin bei ihren früheren One-Night-Stands auch so fühlte."  
Sie bekam keine Antwort so das Lara weiter sprach. " Man kann es fast so nennen. Bestimmt verschwindest du am Morgen aus meinem Leben und ich werde nie wieder etwas von dir hören. Ich kenne noch nicht einmal deinen Namen."  
" Akira.", war alles, was der Taisho darauf sagte.  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln nannte die junge Frau nun auch den ihren:" Dilara, ich bin Anwältin und verteidige Unschuldige."  
Noch einmal sprach der Dämon:" Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen Dilara. Dein Name passt zu dir."  
Das Akira das zweideutig meinte verstand die Anwältin nicht. Genau genommen kannte sie nicht einmal die Bedeutung ihres Namens, es hatte sie nie interessiert.

Diese Situation weckte gerade Erinnerungen an seine erste Begegnung mit Izayoi. Auch die menschliche Prinzessin fand Lord Akira verletzt auf einer Lichtung. Anstatt wegzurennen und Angst zu haben, kam Izayoi näher als sie seine schweren Wunden sah. Doch damals konnte er mithilfe seiner dämonischen Energie die Verletzungen sehr schnell heilen lassen. Diese Parallelen zu seiner zweiten Gefährtin ließen den Hundefürsten für einen Moment rätseln ob Dilara so etwas wie die Wiedergeburt von Izayoi war. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder. Nein die junge Frau war anders. Deshalb fragte Akira sich gerade, ob er sich wirklich helfen lassen wollte. Es wäre bestimmt besser gewesen er wäre vorhin gegangen, noch bevor sie richtig realisierte, dass jemand in ihrer Wohnung eingedrungen war. Vermutlich wäre Dilara sofort wieder eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen, hielt sie alles für einen Traum. Doch nun war es zu spät. Weshalb musste er ihr auch offenbaren, dass er ein Dämon ist. Ganz einfach, weil ihm die Wahrheit schon immer wichtig war. Außerdem, jetzt, wo er wusste, das Dilara als Anwältin arbeitete, bereute er seine Ehrlichkeit nicht länger. Dennoch brauchte der Daiyoukai immer noch eine Lösung für das Problem, was er nun hatte.  
Wenn man es genau nahm und Akira nun wie Dilara sagte einfach wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwand, blieb die Tatsache, dass sie zum Glück seine wahre Identität nicht kannte. Sein Vorname sollte genügen.  
Da riss Dilara den Dämon aus seinen Gedanken:" Soll ich nun die Wunden behandeln?"

Deshalb entledigte sich der Youkai seiner Kleidung bis auf die Unterhose. Mit seinem besten Stück musste er Dilara nicht schockieren. Doch eines seiner anderen Körperteile faszinierte sie gerade viel mehr. Der Pelz, den Lara für ein Kleidungsstück gehalten hatte, weckte ihr Interesse.  
" Er ist Teil meines Körpers.", erklärte Akira der jungen Frau  
Sie streifte mit den Fingern über das weiche Fell. Plötzlich knurrte er leise auf und fing ihre Hand ab:" Kümmere dich besser um meine Wunden ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren."  
Als Akira knurrte, erschrak Dilara kurz. Nun betrachtete sie ihn nachdenklich, während sie Wasser über ein Tuch laufen ließ, um damit verkrustetes Blut von seiner Haut abzuwaschen. Dabei hegte sie den Wunsch dieses Fell erneut zu berühren.

Die sanften Finger auf seiner Haut forderten seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung.  
Als sie den Kratzer im Gesicht behandelte, beugte sich die junge Frau sehr nahe zu ihm hin. Wieder strömte ihr Duft in seine Nase.  
Beide sahen sich plötzlich tief in die Augen, und ehe sie sich dessen bewusst waren, trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Am Anfang war er sanft, doch dann wurde er immer leidenschaftlicher. Hände berührten und erkundeten den Körper des anderen. Die Berührungen lösten kribbelnde Erregung bei beiden aus. Akira roch immer deutlicher wie sehr Lara auf ihn reagierte. Sie wollte es, genauso wie er inzwischen. Dennoch war er es der diesen Kuss unterbrach.  
" Das ist doch verrückt, was wir hier tun. Was passiert nur mit mir?", murmelte Dilara. Dann schaute sie den Dämon an und fragte vorwurfsvoll:" Was machst du mit mir?"  
" Du mit mir.", konterte Akira. Zwar sollte es gelassen klingen, verfehlte aber die Wirkung bei Weitem. Noch bot sich die Gelegenheit zu gehen. Der Daiyoukai ging einen Schritt, hob seine Sachen auf um sich anzuziehen. Er musste fort von hier bevor er sich tatsächlich vergaß und seine Instinkte die Oberhand gewannen. Da machte er jedoch den Fehler und drehte sich zu der Anwältin um.  
" Akira.", zu mehr war Lara nicht mehr fähig. Deutlich stand die Bitte zu bleiben in ihren blauen Augen geschrieben. Da sie ihren eigenen Beinen nicht mehr traute, weil sie sich plötzlich schwach anfühlten, sank Lara zu Boden. Sie kniete vor ihm auf dem flauschigen Bad Teppich, voller Sehnsucht nach seinen Berührungen. Es war lange her das jemand überhaupt intim mit ihr war. Sicher sieben oder acht Jahre waren, seitdem Tag vergangen als Lara ihren Verlobten vor die Tür gesetzt hatte. Danach nahm sie das Angebot der amerikanischen Botschaft an und kam hierher nach Japan. Inzwischen verteidigte sie nicht nur Amerikaner, sondern auch Einheimische. Auf eine neue Beziehung hatte sie sich nicht wieder eingelassen, da die Kränkungen ihres Ex immer noch schmerzten.  
Ob es an ihrer langen sexuellen Abstinenz lag, dass sie sich gerade so sehr danach sehnte, von dem Dämon verführt zuwerden. Leidenschaftlich oder sanft, egal, Hauptsache sie würde endlich Erlösung finden.  
Sie begegnete täglich vielen Männern, einige ihrer Freunde begrüßten sie mit Umarmungen. Dieser attraktive Franzose, bei dessen Anblick sich fast die gesamte weibliche Hälfte der Justizbehörde wie kopflose Hühner benahmen, sogar immer mit Küsschen auf die Wange. Doch bei niemandem hatte sie auch nur den Hauch von Erregung gespürt. Anders war es heute Nacht. Selbst die kleinste Berührung lösten bei ihr Schmetterlinge im Bauch aus und dort wo Akira sie anfasste, zuckten Stromstöße durch die Haut. Die Stellen fühlten sich an, als ob sie in Flammen standen.  
Bis sie diesem Dämon begegnete, wusste die junge Frau nicht einmal das solche erotischen Wünsche in ihr existierten oder das ihr Körper zu diesen intensiven Empfindungen fähig war. In ihren Gedanken gefangen betrachtete Dilara die Beule in der Hose des Dämons. Sicherlich war auch er angetan von ihr.  
" Wie bei einem Menschen.", hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme des Hundedämons direkt neben ihr. Er kniete nun vor ihr.  
Diesmal erschrak sie. Hatte sie die Frage gerade laut gestellt. Doch Akira beruhigte sie mit seinem nächsten Worten:" Das war doch das, was du wissen wolltest. Und nein, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen. Deine Blicke haben es mir nur verraten."  
" Entschuldige ich wollte nicht dahin starren.", bat sie, wieder einmal mit erröteten Wangen. Mit seiner Einschätzung hatte der Dämon recht, sie hatte in diesem Moment beinahe einen Vergleich zwischen Hund und Mensch gezogen und sich gefragt wie das Teil was sie in sich spüren wollte tatsächlich unter dem Stoff aussah. Das Ganze war doch verrückt, eigentlich die ganze Nacht oder nicht. Jemand hatte einmal zu ihr gesagt nichts passiert ohne Grund, doch was man aus der Situation macht, liegt an jedem allein.  
Deshalb äußerte sie jetzt:" Ich sehne mich nach einem One-Night-Stand mit einem attraktiven Dämon. Ist das zu fassen. Die ganze Sache ist so abenteuerlich und unglaublich das mir bestimmt niemand diese Nacht abkauft. Wenn du mich jetzt flach legen würdest, hätte ich nicht einmal etwas dagegen."

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis Akira verstand, was Lara damit ausdrückte. Das waren Worte, die auch sein jüngster Sohn Inuyasha gelegentlich gebrauchte, besonders seit er Umgang mit den gleichaltrigen Freunden seiner Verlobten Kagome pflegte.  
Unwillkürlich musste er dabei auch an seinen Bruder Jiro denken. Dieser versuchte schon seit Jahren ihn zu überreden, dass er sich wenigstens gelegentlich mit Frauen oder Dämoninnen vergnügte. Es war inzwischen auch unter den Dämonen nicht mehr üblich das sofort der Bund fürs Leben eingegangen wird. Man hatte sich in dieser Beziehung den Menschen angepasst. Dennoch fiel Akira so ein Schritt schwer.  
Vielleicht war es genau das, was sein Sohn Sesshomaru suchte. Abenteuer ohne Verpflichtungen. Eine Möglichkeit seine Bedürfnisse zu stillen und dabei den Hauch vom Verruchtem zu genießen. Es wurde Akira bewusst das genau diese Dinge ihn jetzt reizten. Dennoch war ihm klar das er seine eigenen Gelüste nicht einfach ausleben konnte. Das Letzte, was er wollte, eine ihm immer noch fremde Frau zurückzulassen mit seinem Kind unter dem Herzen. Zumal es nicht ein normales Baby werden würde, sondern ein Hanyou. Bestimmt würde Dilara ihn dafür ihr restliches Leben hassen, wenn er das täte. Trotzdem gab es einen Weg, der jungen Frau das zugeben, was sie brauchte und wollte. Befriedigung. Wie man einer Frau Genuss bereitet, wusste er immer noch.

Akira setzte sich auf den Boden, lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Wanne und zog die junge Frau auf seinen Schoß. So lehnte Lara seitlich an ihn und gleichzeitig konnte er beide Hände einsetzen. Danach bot er an:" Dann werde ich dir eine unvergessliche Nacht bereiten auch ohne dich zu beschlafen. Genieße es und lasse dich fallen. Du musst keine Angst haben, ich werde dich nicht mit meinen Klauen verletzen. Du bist nicht der erste Mensch, den ich berühre. Die Mutter meines jüngsten Sohnes war ein Mensch."  
Als Antwort küsste Dilara den Dämon. Vertrauensvoll und auch neugierig begab sie sich in seine Klauen. Noch während des ersten Kusses zog er Laras Beine etwas an und spreizte sie.  
Er hatte den Träger ihres Hemdes nach unten geschoben und umspielte mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarze. Gelegentlich saugte er auch daran, während er mit einer seiner Klauenhände weiter ihren Körper entlang fuhr bis zu ihrer intimen Mitte. Das Höschen fiel seiner Klaue zum Opfer, dann spürte Lara ihn an ihrem Eingang. Schon hörte sie seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr:" Sag, wenn ich aufhören soll! Es ist mein ernst, ich habe noch nie ein Lebewesen mit Gewalt genommen."  
Doch die einzige Antwort, wozu die Anwältin fähig war, sie drückte sich näher seiner Hand entgegen und somit drang der Finger in sie ein, was ein Seufzen ihr entlockte.  
Sie ließ sich tatsächlich fallen und gab sich diesem Gefühl hin. Nichts zählte mehr als die Finger, die sie einmal langsam und dann wieder heftiger streichelten. Seine unzähligen Küsse auf der Haut, die zärtlichen Bisse in ihren Hals oder die Schulter. Doch das war bei Weiten noch nicht alles. Mehrmals fuhr Akiras Zunge über ihr Ohr und den empfindlichen Stellen dahinter.  
Während sie leise wimmerte, bog Lara sich der Hand immer mehr entgegnen. Er sollte tiefer und tiefer gleiten. Zwar konnte er ihr diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen, doch als er einen zweiten und später einen dritten Finger benutzte, steigerte es weiter ihre Lust.  
Die junge Frau spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln in ihrer Mitte zusammenzogen. Sie erschauerte kurz und ein leichtes Beben durchlief ihren Körper. Als der Dämon nun auch noch mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lustperle rieb, war es vorbei. Länger konnte Dilara das Gefühl nicht hinauszögern. Immer heftiger zuckten die Muskeln und das Feuer breitete sich aus von ihrer Mitte bis in die entferntesten Winkel ihres Körpers. Für einen Moment fühlte es sich an, als ob sie Sterne sah, oder schwanden sogar ihre Sinne.  
Ihren erlösenden Schrei erstickte der Dämon mit einem berauschenden Kuss.  
Noch während ihr Beben abebnete, entfernte Akira seine Finger und zog Lara an seine Brust. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er ihren Rücken zärtlich und vergrub seine Nase in ihre Haare. Er atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus, um seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederzufinden. Dilara war eine einzige Versuchung für ihn.

Dieses Erlebnis war so schön das sie nicht genug bekam. Deshalb wagte Lara eine Bitte schüchtern zu äußern. " Können wir den Weg gemeinsam bis zum Ende gehen?"  
Der Taisho hob seine Klauenhand und streifte der jungen Frau Haare aus dem Gesicht hinter ihr Ohr. Sanft ließ er sie dann tiefer gleiten, umfasste Laras Schultern und zog sie wieder in seine Umarmung.  
" Ich will..."  
".. dich spüren.", setzte Akira ihren Satz fort.  
" Ja.", hauchte Lara leise. Zu mehr war sie nicht mehr fähig.  
Die Arme des Dämons schlangen sich noch fester um sie. Ob es ihm genauso erging? Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Antwort bekam.  
" Wenn ich dich heute Nacht beschlafe, wirst du ganz sicher mein Kind empfangen. Du bist..", weiter sprach Akira nicht, da sich der Ausdruck der jungen Frau änderte.  
" Wie kannst du..."  
Jetzt lächelte der Dämon, als er die Anwältin unterbrach:" Wir Hundedämonen können das riechen. Der Duft von weiblichen Wesen verändert sich dabei und lockt mehr als an anderen Tagen."  
Sachlich entgegnete sie nun:" Wir können doch verhüten."  
Lara griff in eine Schublade und holte ein Kondom heraus. " Damit kann man das Schwängern vermeiden. Du weißt doch, was das ist?"  
Und ob er das wusste. Seine beiden Söhne hatten so etwas ständig bei sich. Eigentlich war es sein Bruder Jiro, der ihm die Nützlichkeit eines Kondoms nahelegte, in der Hoffnung das sich der Ältere doch einmal eine Bettgenossin nahm. Einzig dieser modernen Errungenschaft hatte Akira es wohl zu verdanken das Sesshomaru ihn noch nicht zum Großvater eines Hanyous gemacht hatte.  
Er sah Dilara intensiv an. Sollte er wirklich eine Vereinigung mit dieser Frau riskieren.  
" Was das ist, weiß ich, nur habe ich so etwas noch nie benutzt. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich seit 700 Jahren keine Frau beschlafen.", gestand der Daiyoukai.  
Diesmal schluckte die Anwältin deutlich. Leise flüsterte sie:" 700?", dann sah sie Akira wieder an. Das Geständnis warf jetzt neue Fragen auf. Deshalb wollte Lara wissen:" Wie alt bist du eigentlich. Ich hätte gedacht eher zwischen 40 oder 45 Jahre.  
" Ich könnte dich jetzt anlügen, doch bis jetzt habe ich es nicht getan und werde auch nun nicht damit anfangen.", es folgte eine kurze Pause:" Über 3000 Jahre."  
Diesmal war Lara sprachlos. Obwohl sie mehrmals zum Sprechen ansetzte, brachte sie keinen Ton heraus. Es dauerte bestimmt einige Minuten, bis sie sich von der Überraschung gefangen hatte. Akira ließ ihr absichtlich die Zeit.  
" 3000 Jahre.", wiederholte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit." Dann hattest du bestimmt jede menge Liebschaften."  
" Zwei Gemahlinnen, wenn ich die Konkubine nicht mitzähle, die mir auf Befehl meines Vaters alles über die Liebe beigebracht hat." Nach diesen Worten stand Akira auf und zog die Anwältin mit sich hoch. Er gab ihr das Kondom wieder in die Hand, beugte sich zu Lara und fragte:" Hilfst du mir dabei?"  
Mehr als ein Nicken brachte die braunhaarige Frau nicht zustanden, den gleichzeitig begann der Dämon mit der Seite seines Fingers über ihre Haut, beginnend von der Hüfte quälend langsam noch oben bis zu ihrer Brust zustreifen. Dort angekommen fuhr er über die Knospe, bis sie schmerzhaft hart wurde. Dann streifte er ihr die Träger ihres Oberteil mit beiden Händen von den Schultern und folgte dem Kleidungsstoff, bis die Klauen erneut an der Hüfte angelangt waren. Der Stoff rutschte weiter ihren Körper entlang zu Boden und blieb unbeachtet liegen. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Lara im nächsten Moment an ihrem Hinterteil gepackt und hochgehoben. Alles, was sie tun konnte, ihre Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen und die Arme um Akiras Nacken. Dann trug der Dämon die junge Frau aus dem Bad zum Bett hinüber. Vorsichtig wurde sie abgestellt. Dabei war Dilara so verwegen und schob ihre Finger unter den Bund der Unterhose, streifte dem Hundedämon das Teil über den Hintern.  
" Zieh sie aus!", gab er ihr die Erlaubnis, weiterzugehen. Das ließ sich Lara nicht noch einmal sagen, wobei sie jedoch sehr langsam vorging und gelegentlich über seine Männlichkeit strich.  
Als sie nun seine volle Pracht bewundern konnte, stieg ihre Verlangen. Nichts wünschte sie sich Sehnlichster als endlich mit ihm vereint zu sein und gemeinsam den Gipfel der Lust zu erklimmen. Doch das hatte Akira nicht sofort im Sinn.  
Es folgten verlangende Küsse, Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten.  
Plötzlich unterbrach sich Inu no Taisho und sah die junge Frau intensiv an. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, was gerade in ihm vorging. Erst jetzt erkannte er die Einsamkeit, in der er lebte, trotz seiner fürsorglichen Familie. Doch er wünschte sich nicht irgendein Wesen neben sich, sondern diese braunhaarige Frau mit ihren blauen Augen, deren Blick ihn verzaubern konnte. Doch es war nur Wunsch denken. Zu viele Hindernisse standen im Weg. Es gab ein Morgen und immer noch jede Menge Panther, die seinen Tod wollten. Er durfte Dilara nicht in Gefahr bringen.

Doch dann schüttelte Akira die Gedanken ab. Wer wusste schon, was morgen war. Heute jedoch wollte er der jungen Frau ein einzigartiges unglaubliches One-Night-Stand bescheren, von dem sie vielleicht noch ihren Enkeln erzählen konnte. Denn zu mehr glaubte Akira war sie nicht bereit. Eine Nacht in den Armen eines Dämons zu liegen war sicher eine Sache aber ein ganzes Leben mit ihm zu verbringen und vielleicht noch Kinder zu haben, forderte sicher viel Überwindung. Oder es brauchte einfach tiefe und aufrichtige Liebe, welche ihm damals zum Glück Izayoi entgegenbrachte. Für die Prinzessin bedeutete es jedoch den Tod. Der Gedanke daran schmerzte jedoch nicht mehr so wie früher. War er gerade dabei seine Trauer zu überwinden, half ihm die Anwältin ohne ihr Wissen dabei?

So schob der Dämon die Frau nach hinten, bis sie die Kante des Bettes an ihren Kniekehlen spürte. Er setzt sich zuerst und zog sie mit auf die Matratze. Sofort begann der Dämon Lara zu liebkosen. Seine Hände, die Spitzen der Klauen, selbst seine Zunge und die Zähne setzte er dabei ein um ihr Genuss zuschenken.  
Trotz seiner enormen Selbstbeherrschung wollte Akira die Vereinigung nicht länger hinauszögern. Deshalb griff er zu dem kleinen Schrank, neben dem Bett und reichte Dilara mit den Worten:" Wenn es immer noch dein Wunsch ist.", das Kondom.  
Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln und einen intensiven Blick auf seinen harten Schaft, der heiße Wellen durch seinen Körper schickte, nahm sie das kleine Päckchen und riss es auf. Inzwischen hatte sich Akira in halb liegender Position an das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt. Doch sie streifte es ihm nicht sofort über, sondern streichelte zärtlich über seine Brust, den Bauch hinab und verteilte Küsse auf seiner Haut. Sie vermied es bewusst das Glied des Dämons zu berühren. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile widmete sie sich dem samtig weichen und zugleich hart gewordenen Teil Akiras. Er stöhnte leise auf, als ihre weichen Hände das Kondom über seine Männlichkeit rollten. Die junge Frau setzte sich auf seine Oberschenkel und übergab ihm wieder die Führung. Es war ihr Wunsch sich von ihm verwöhnen zulassen. Deshalb hob der Daiyoukai Lara leicht hoch, damit sie sich selbst auf ihn niedersenken konnte. Dennoch dirigierte Akira die Geschwindigkeit, weil er wollte, dass sie sich seiner Größe langsam anpasste. Erst als der Dämon sie vollständig ausfüllte, begann er ihre Schenkel, Hüften und den Rücken sanft zu streicheln. Dilara wollte sich auf ihm Bewegen, ihn reiten doch seine eisernen Hände an ihrer Hüfte stoppten sie.  
" Nicht! Genieße erst das Gefühl!"  
Oh das tat sie und wie. Die Anwältin wusste nicht, wie lange sie diese süße Qual ertragen konnte. Jetzt umfasste Akira ihre Brüste und streichelte sie sanft bis ihre Spitzen erneut hart wurden. Erst dann stieß er ein paar Mal mit den Hüften nach oben, hinderte aber Lara immer noch daran sich zu rühren.  
Seiner Schnelligkeit machte er alle Ehre, als er sich noch mit ihr vereint plötzlich herumwarf, so das nun die junge Frau unter ihm lag. Dilara bewunderte nicht nur den gekonnten Stellungswechsel, sondern auch das sie nicht beide aus dem schmalen Bett gefallen waren. Zwar ächzte das Bett durch die heftige Bewegung und die Matratze bog sich nieder. Aufgrund der Stabilität des Echtholzes blieb es jedoch heil. Während ihre Lippen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen, der schon betörend genug war um Laras Sinne weiter zu vernebeln, begann sich Akira zu bewegen. Langsam steigerte er die Geschwindigkeit. Mit dem Wunsch den Hundedämon noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen bog sich die junge Frau ihm entgegen, dann schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Gefangen in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus strebten sie zusammen ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen. Da die Finger der Anwältin nicht untätig blieben, sondern ständig seinen Nacken berührten, durch die silberweißen Haare strichen, später über die Seiten und den Rücken Akiras glitten, berührte sie wohl wieder eine oder mehrere empfindliche Stellen von ihm. Nur weil der Dämon ein paar Mal knurrte, entging ihr das nicht. Diese erotischen Töne, die der Taisho ausstieß gingen ihr unter die Haut.  
Als die Wellen der Erregung Laras Körper erfassten, wurde auch Akira vom Taumel der Ekstase mitgerissen. Mit einem heftigen und tiefen Stoßen erreichte der Herr der Hunde seinen Höhepunkt. Die junge Frau schrie leise auf und klammerte sich an die Schultern des Dämons. Das Stöhnen Akiras neben ihrem Ohr zeigte der Anwältin, dass auch er seine Erfüllung gefunden hatte. Sofort zog er sich aus Dilara zurück, rollte sich auf die Seite, wobei er sie jedoch weiterhin im Arm hielt.

Nur langsam flaute das unglaublich himmlische Gefühl was sie während ihres Orgasmus ereilt hatte ab. In seinen Armen zu liegen vermittelte Lara ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Es weckte den Wunsch das jede Nacht empfinden zu können, dennoch gab sie sich dieser Illusion nicht hin. Das es aber die nächsten Stunden wahr werden würde, zeugten seine leise geflüsterten Worte und die zärtlichen Liebkosungen, mit denen er sie nach dem intensiven Liebesspiel bedachte.  
" Schlaf jetzt. Wenn du aufwachst, werde ich immer noch bei dir sein. Das verspreche ich dir."  
Es waren keine leeren Worte, denn genau das hatte er vor. Während Dilara hinüber in das Reich der Träume glitt, wanderte Akiras Blick zum Fenster, wo inzwischen die Sonne aufging.

...tbc...

So folgt der dritte und letzte Streich

3. Kapitel - Werden Träume wahr?

Werden sie? oder trennen sich die Wege von Mensch und Dämon.


	3. Werden Träume wahr?

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Katze Pirat und gönne ihr einen kleinen Gastauftritt als Destiny. ;) Einige dieser Eigenschaften legt sie gern an den Tag. Unser Dachfenster ist ihre bevorzugte Katzenluke, allerdings geht sie wieder, wenn keiner aufmacht.  
Der Link führt direkt zu ihr. Allerdings ist das Bild schon einige Jahre alt, /TobyundPirat/slides/Pirat_August07 (3).html

Takeo Held, Ehrenmann  
Katsumi Selbstbeherrschung

3. Kapitel - Werden Träume wahr?

Später, als Dilara schon eine Weile schlief stand Akira auf. Einerseits um das Kondom, was wohl tatsächlich eine nützliche Erfindung der Menschen war, zu entsorgen. Dann gab es noch einige Kleinigkeiten, die er tun wollte, bevor Lara aufwachte.  
Er war versucht Kontakt mit seiner Familie aufzunehmen, doch aus Sicherheitsgründen unterließ der Dämon es. Vielleicht wurde der Apparat in der Villa von den Panthern abgehört. Wenn die Katzen erfuhren, wo sich der Taisho befand, geriet womöglich noch die junge Frau in Gefahr.  
Danach legte er sich wieder nieder. Jetzt während Dilara schlief und bei Tageslicht betrachtete er den Körper der jungen Frau. Ganz sicher war er nicht perfekt, doch genau das gefiel Akira. Zärtlich strich er über die Haut der Anwältin. Selbst jetzt im Schlaf reagierte sie auf seine Berührungen. Doch dann murmelte sie leise seinen Namen und lächelte plötzlich. Im ersten Moment glaubte der Daiyoukai, dass Lara aufgewacht war, doch sie schlief weiter. Vermutlich träumte sie von ihm. Es erwärmte sein Herz. Allein der Gedanke das er in den Träumen der jungen Frau weilte, gab ihm Hoffnung.  
Als sie sich dann auch noch unbewusst näher kuschelte, streichelte der Dämon sie weiter und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Oberkörper. Doch schon bald stieg sein Verlangen. Er wollte sich erneut mit ihr vereinigen. Ohne ihr Einverständnis jedoch vermied er es, auch wenn ihr Körper deutliche Anzeichen von Erregung zeigte. Um der Versuchung nicht länger zuerliegen, stand der Dämon auf und setzte sich auf die Couch. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte er die junge Frau weiterhin betrachten. Dennoch war es weit genug entfernt, damit ihr betörender Duft nicht zu sehr in seiner Nase kitzelte.  
In der Zeit des Wartens gingen dem Hundedämon noch etliche Dinge durch den Kopf. Vor allem interessierte es ihn, wie Dilara sich benahm, sobald sie wach wurde. Dann, wenn sie realisierte, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Ob sie es bereute sich einen Dämon hingegeben zu haben, sich vor Abscheu ekelte oder dieses Erlebnis als einmalig schön empfand.  
Es gab nur wenige Dinge vor dem sich Akira fürchtete. Hass und Verachtung in diesen blauen Augen zusehen wäre eines davon.

Nach etwa vier Stunden rührte sich Dilara zum ersten Mal. Sie lag mit dem Rücken zur Couch und hatte das Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt. Die zugezogenen Gardinen verwunderten sie kurz. Wahrscheinlich war ihre Katze irgendwann in der Nacht hereingekommen und sie hatte Fenster und Vorhang im Halbschlaf geschlossen. In diesem Zusammenhang fiel ihr dann noch mehr ein. Im ersten Moment wollte sie schon den Kopf schütteln über den verrückten Traum, den sie heute Nacht hatte. Ihre sexuelle Fantasie nahm wirklich interessante Ausmaße an. Eine Nacht mit einem Dämon, sexy, verführerisch, interessant mit Lust auf mehr. Doch dann bemerkte sie ihre Nacktheit und kam ins Grübeln. Sie schlief doch nie ohne Kleidung. Entweder in ihrer Unterwäsche oder ihren viel zu kurzen Nachtkleidchen.  
Dann erinnerte sie sich, wo ihre Kleidungstücke abgeblieben sind. Fiel das Höschen nicht den Klauen des Dämons zum Opfer, lag zerfetzt im Bad. Das Hemd wurde ihr vom Körper gestreift bevor..  
Bevor sie den besten Sex ihres Lebens hatte. Das war kein Traum. Unmöglich. Das fühlte sich sehr echt an, so intensiv.  
Nun fuhr sie hoch in sitzende Position. Es war nicht nur der Gedanke sondern auch ihr Körper der ihr verriet, dass alles tatsächlich passiert ist. Noch nie hatte sie sich so befriedigt gefühlt und dennoch Lust auf mehr empfunden.  
Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste Dilara, dass der Platz neben ihr leer war. Da sie auch kein Geräusch in der Wohnung hörte, gab es nur einen Schluss der Fremde hatte sie verlassen, als sie noch schlief.  
Enttäuschung und das Gefühl von Einsamkeit breitete sich in ihr aus. Doch was hatte sie auch erwartet, es war nur eine andere Art von One-Night-Stand gewesen. Dennoch fragt sie hoffnungsvoll in den Raum hinein:" Akira."

Der Daiyoukai hatte die Reaktion der jungen Frau genau beobachtet. Jetzt wo sie seinen Namen nannte, spürte er auch einen Hauch von Angst bei ihr. Angst vor ihm oder das er ohne Abschied verschwunden war.  
" Auf der Couch.", antwortete er schlicht.  
Lara fuhr herum und als sie den Dämon erblickte, verließ sie eilig das Bett und kam zu ihm. Freudig murmelte sie dabei:" Es war kein Traum und du hast mich noch nicht verlassen."  
Dann lag sie auch schon in Akiras Armen mit einem Danke auf den Lippen.  
Behutsam strich der Taisho Dilara über den Rücken. " Meine Versprechen halte ich immer.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Nach einer Weile sprach Akira weiter:" Dennoch muss ich bald gehen."  
" Ich weiß und ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Keine Reue oder Verpflichtungen, nur schöne Erinnerungen.", gab Lara an. Dann fügte sie noch hinzu:" Jetzt jedoch habe ich erst einmal einen Bärenhunger."  
Damit löste sie sich aus Akiras Armen und ging zum Schrank. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Dilara in Unterwäsche und ein Kleid geschlüpft war.  
Sie nahm als Nächstes ihr Portemonnaie vom Tisch und ging in Richtung Tür, nur um von der Stimme des Dämons aufgehalten zu werden. " Wohin willst du?"  
Die Anwältin wandte sich um und erklärte:" Frühstück holen. Ohne Kaffee und morgendliche frische Brötchen bin ich den ganzen Tag ungenießbar."  
" Versuche mit dem auszukommen was du im Haus hast.", riet der Dämon. Es war keine Bitte sondern der Hauch eines Befehls. Wenn die Stimme zwar immer noch freundlich war, duldete sie dennoch keine Widerrede. Trotzdem fügte Akira hinzu:" Dort draußen bist du vielleicht in Gefahr. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du auf meine Feinde triffst."  
Dilara fragte sich gerade, ob es bei Dämonen so etwas wie eine Rangordnung gab. Vielleicht waren sie auch im Verhalten Hunden ähnlich. Es ärgerte sie jetzt etwas das er ihr plötzlich Vorschriften machen wollte. Seine Erklärung konnte Lara aber nachvollziehen.  
Doch was sie als Nächstes entdeckte, weckte ihren Widerstand.

Akira konnte sich denken, warum die Anwältin plötzlich nach Luft schnappte. Ihr Blick hing an der Kommode, wo letzte Nacht das Handy lag. Jetzt war es auseinander gebaut und der Akku verschwunden. Bestimmt hatte der Dämon auch das Telefon in der Küche lahmgelegt. Doch was das Ganze noch schlimmer machte, ihre Schlüssel fehlten ebenso.  
Erbost fuhr Lara herum und funkelte Akira wütend an." Du traust mir nicht.", mehr brachte sie im Moment nicht heraus.  
Der Hundedämon wandte den Blick ab. Es schmerzte ihn selbst. Lara zu enttäuschen war das Letzte was er wollte. Wenigsten sollte sie eine Erklärung erhalten.  
" Ich vertraue keinem Menschen."  
" Nach allem was wir.. Wie kannst du da nur denken..", beide Sätze beendete sie nicht. Da war etwas in Akiras Blick. Sie erinnerte sich, was dieser über das Verhältnis zwischen Mensch und Dämon ansprach. Deshalb ging die Anwältin zu ihm und setzte sich neben den Youkai. Sie nahm seine Klaue und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.  
" Wer immer daran schuld ist, hat meine Verachtung."  
Akira zog die junge Frau in seine Arme. Nach einer ganzen Weile sprach er dann leise und man merkte das es ihm schwer fiel darüber zu sprechen.  
" Dieser Mensch, General Setsuna no Takemaru hat geschworen meine menschliche Gefährtin Prinzessin Izayoi, seine Herrin zu beschützen. Stattdessen hat er sie ermordet. Seit dem traue ich fast keinem Menschen mehr. Es gibt Ausnahmen."  
Einige Zeit dachte Lara darüber nach, bevor sie ihre Meinung mitteilte:" Vielleicht war das in seinen Augen der einzige Weg Izayoi vor dir zu beschützen."  
" Von dieser Seite habe ich ihren Tod noch gar nicht betrachtet. Doch Takemaru stach zweimal zu. Das erste Mal wahrscheinlich in den Bauch der Prinzessin um damit unser Kind zutöten, danach genau in Izayois Herz."  
" Du hast ihren Tod gerächt?"  
" Ja, und ich nahm das Geschenk was sie mir vorher zurückgelassen hat an. Unseren Sohn."  
Was immer Lara antworten wollte, ihr Magen übernahm das, als er laut knurrte. Deshalb seufzte sie nun und ging in die Küche. Erneut stand sie vor dem Schrank und rätselte über ihr Frühstück..  
" Gut, sehen wir, was ich zusammen kochen kann. In der Zwischenzeit lass du wenigstens meine Katze zum Fester rein! Sie mauzt schon die ganze Zeit da draußen.", hörte der Youkai sie gleich darauf sagen.

Katze! Das war eindeutig das letzte Lebewesen was Akira heute Vormittag sehen wollte. Dennoch trat er an das Fenster und lugte zur Gardine hinaus. Besser er sah nach, ob es sich wirklich um einen harmlosen Stubentiger handelte. Zwar hatte er das Tier schon die ganze Zeit gehört, doch das dieses Fellknäuel zu Dilara gehörte erwartete er nicht.  
Dieses geruchsneutralisierende Mittel musste wirklich gut sein, wenn er nicht einmal den Geruch eines tierischen Lebewesen in der Wohnung wahrnehmen konnte.  
Tatsächlich saß die Katze auf dem Fensterbrett. Jetzt wo sich die Gardine bewegte, stand sie erwartungsvoll auf. In diesem Moment konnte sich Akira das Brett erklären, das ihm in der Nacht beim Eindringen in die Wohnung aufgefallen war. Es reichte vom Fenster bis hinüber zur Feuerleiter.

Inzwischen war Dilara herbeigekommen und öffnete selbst das Fenster. Die Katze sprang herein und strich ihren Frauchen sofort um die Beine. Sobald sie den Dämon entdeckte, sträubte sich ihr Fell und sie fauchte, im nächsten Moment war sie in der Küche verschwunden. Wenigstens legte es der Stubentiger nicht auf einen Revierkampf an.  
Dilara lachte leise und erklärte:" Destiny mag keine Fremden. Weder Mensch noch Tier. Bis auf den Hund meiner Freundin. Sie wuchsen zusammen auf und schmusten oder spielten miteinander. "  
Gleich darauf betrat Lara die Küche um die Katze zu füttern. Auf einem der Schränke fand Akira das Spray. Deshalb nahm er es in seine Klaue um es genauer zu betrachten.  
Die junge Frau erklärte sofort:" Da ich immer Essen anbrennen lasse und der Geruch ewig in der Wohnung oder den Kleidern hängt habe ich mir das zugelegt. Der Verkäufer im Laden meinte scherzhaft das Zeug wäre so gut, weil es an empfindlichen Hundenasen getestet wurde."  
' Eher an Hundedämonennasen', dachte Akira schmunzelnd, nachdem er einen heimlichen Blick auf den Hersteller erhaschte. Danach ging ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, ob das Spray auch Katzennasen verwirren konnte, sodass es ihnen nicht mehr möglich war den Geruch eines Hundedämons aufzuspüren. Diese Idee würde der Taisho im Kopf behalten.

Mit einem Seufzen stand Lara inzwischen vor ihrem Kühlschrank, wo gähnende Leere herrschte. Außer Eier und Milch fand sich nichts darin. Da sie noch Mehl und Zucker hatte, konnte sie wenigstens Eierpfannkuchen zubereiten.  
Diesmal sah auch der Youkai ihren Mangel an Lebensmitteln. Zwar konnten auch Menschen einige Stunden ohne Essen auskommen, doch das wollte Akira der jungen Frau nicht zumuten. So holte er ihre Schlüssel aus dem Versteck, gab sie ihr mit den Worten:" Dir vertraue ich aber nicht meinen Feinden." Mit einem Seitenblick auf die beinahe schwarze Katze sprach der Taisho weiter:" Du würdest sie nicht erkennen, doch anhand meines Geruchs, der an dir ist, besteht die Gefahr das sie dir heimlich bis hierher folgen."  
Dilara sah den Dämon jetzt mit großen Augen an. Wenn Akira richtig vermutete, dachte die Anwältin nach. Dann plötzlich hatte sie mehrere Ideen.  
" Der Geruch? Ist das deine einzige Sorge? Mir kannst du auf jeden Fall vertrauen. Ganz bestimmt werde ich niemanden von meinem schönsten Erlebnis erzählen. Das gehört mir allein. Außerdem wer wird mir schon glauben das in meiner Wohnung ein Youkai nächtigte. Die stecken mich eher in eine Irrenanstalt und erklären mich für verrückt."  
' Menschen ganz sicher.', ging es Akira durch den Kopf. Wenigsten sah Dilara alles realistisch. Ein Punkt, den er an ihr mochte.  
Doch sie sprach immer noch, während sie ihre Katze hochhob und schmuste:" Du hast Destiny als Geisel. Sie bedeute mir eine Menge und deshalb würde ich sie nie im Stich lassen."  
Immer noch beäugte das Fellknäuel den Dämon misstrauisch, sprang aus den Armen ihres Frauchens und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.  
Gerade musste Akira schmunzeln, wenn das nur die Panther auch bei seinem Anblick tun würden. Verschwinden. Doch leider griffen sie ihn immer mit einer Übermacht an, weil sie ihn fürchteten.  
Doch dann schob der Dämon das vorerst beiseite und hörte auf die nächsten Argumente der Anwältin.

Dilara wandte sich zum Bad:" Kommen wir zum letzten Punkt. Der Geruch. Wenn das alles ist, den kann man abwaschen."  
Damit war sie in dem fensterlosen Raum verschwunden. Der Dämon folgte ihr und konnte sie im Schrank suchen sehen.  
" Irgendwo hier muss es doch sein.", murmelte sie dabei. Dann wurde sie auch schon fündig. Gleich darauf stellte sie zwei Flaschen auf den halbhohen Schrank gleich neben der Dusche. Das eine war wohl Körperspray und das andere ein Duschbad. Dann zog sie ihre Kleidung aus, drehte das Wasser in der Dusche auf und stellte sich unter den warmen Strahl. Akira blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete sie dabei. Der Anwältin zuzusehen wie sie sich mit der Cremeseife einrieb erregte ihn. Beinahe hätte er seine Unterhose abgesteift und wäre zu ihr gegangen um sie dort zu verführen. Doch dann würde Dilaras Bemühung sich den Geruch abzuwaschen wohl hinfällig sein, wenn er sich jetzt mit ihr vereinigte.  
Definitiv lag es diesmal nicht am Geruch der jungen Frau, denn das Zeug was sie gerade benutzte roch nicht sondern stank schon nach Parfüm, so extrem war es.

Sollte Dilara eines Tages bereit sein seine Gefährtin zuwerden, würde er ganz sicher diese Fantasien mit ihr ausleben. Auf solche Gedanken und Wünsche kam Akira früher nicht, trotz das er seine beiden Frauen immer befriedigt hatte.  
Seit heute Nacht hatte er geheime Wünsche, die er gern mit Dilara teilen würde. Immer noch wunderte sich der Dämon das eine einzige Nacht in den Armen dieser Frau ihn so verändern konnte. Vermutlich war es genau das, was sein Bruder immer für ihn wollte. Ein Wesen wie Lara. Noch war aber die Zeit nicht gekommen.  
Um der Versuchung nicht länger ausgesetzt zu sein, verließ er das Bad und ging in die Wohnstube. Diesmal dachte er nicht an die Katze. Erst ihr Knurren, zeigte das der Stubentiger anwesend war. Destiny fauchte als Nächstes und zog sich unter den Tisch zurück. ' Raumspray.' , ging Akira plötzlich durch den Kopf. Ein Versuch war es wert.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Dilara aus dem Bad kam und sich andere Sachen aus dem Schrank nahm. Kaum war sie fertig teilte sie Akira mit:" Jetzt wird niemand mehr deinen Geruch an mir wahrnehmen."  
Fast Synchron niesten Katze und Hundedämon, was Dilara ein Lachen entlockte:" Destiny hasst dieses Parfüm. Immer wenn meine Freundin es benutzte, durfte sie ihr nicht zu nahe kommen. Selbst ihr Hund suchte immer das Weite. Sie verwendete es auch nur wenn sie Männer auf Abstand halten wollte."  
" Ich bin sicher das funktioniert auch bei den Panthern.", mehr gab der Dämon nicht von sich, da Destiny auf sich aufmerksam machte. Kurz vorher nahm Akira den Beutel mit Leckerlis in die Hand und das Rascheln lockte den Stubentiger aus ihrem Versteck. Die Katze saß auf einmal neben ihm auf dem Stuhl, stupste Akiras Hand an und ließ sich auch noch von ihm streicheln.  
Das verwunderte Dilara noch mehr. Sie war doch nur fünf Minuten unter der Dusche. Den Grund des plötzlichen Wandels ihrer Katze erfuhr sie im nächsten Moment. Beim hinausgehen bekam Dilara den Geruch ihres Raumsprays mit. Deshalb drehte sie sich in der Tür noch einmal um. Akira beachtete sie offenbar nicht, sondern fütterte Destiny mit den Katzenleckerlis, die sie für ihren Schmusetiger auf Vorrat im Haus hatte. Die Anwältin war schon auf der Straße als sie immer noch über den Einfallsreichtum des Dämons schmunzelte.  
Dieser hatte durchaus Laras Reaktion beim gehen bemerkt und flüsterte zu der Katze:" Sie hat uns zwei gleich durchschaut und wie ich sehe gefällt dir mein Kompromiss. Wenn meine Firma das Zeug schon herstellt, muss ich es doch auch einmal an mir testen. Bis ich gehe, teilen wir uns das Revier, meine Kleine."  
Diese quittierte die Worte des Dämons mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Dilara zurückkam und dann frühstückte sie. Jetzt erfuhr sie auch das Dämonen selten und wenig zu sich nahmen. Doch einen Tee verweigerte Akira nicht.  
Sobald der Abwasch fertig war, wollte er der jungen Frau mitteilen, dass er nun gehen musste. Bestimmt sorgte sich seine Familie. Wenn er nicht wieder auftauchen sollte, bestand die Gefahr das Sesshomaru unter den Panthern ein Blutbad anrichtete. Schon damals als dessen Gefährtin starb, war sein Sohn kaum aufzuhalten gewesen. Wer konnte da schon wissen, wie sein Ältester reagieren würde wenn er von dem Überfall der Katzen auf seinen Vater hörte.  
" Es wird Zeit.", sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst. Doch Dilara hörte es. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Auch der schönste Moment war einmal vorbei. Deshalb ging sie nun hinüber in das Wohnzimmer zu Akira, der sich gerade vollständig anzog.  
Die einzige Frage, die sie stellte, lautete:" Wirst du dich wenigsten ab und zu an mich erinnern, so wie ich dich nie vergessen werde."

Akira trat näher zu ihr und nahm Lara in den Arm. Zärtlich streifte er über ihr Gesicht und berührte Lara Lippen mit seinem Finger.  
" Ein Wesen wie dich werde ich nie vergessen." Dann beugte er sich zu ihr um sie zu küssen. Er war lang und sanft.  
" Ich werde jetzt gehen. Vermutlich sind meine Feinde verschwunden und es ist sicher für mich. Außerdem werden sie am helllichten Tag nicht wagen mich anzugreifen.", äußerte Akira als Nächstes.  
Dann ließ er Dilara los und ging Richtung Tür. Das Einzige, was ihn gleich darauf zurückhielt, war Dilara Entgegnung:" Willst du nicht warten, bis es dunkel wird. Wenn du so auf die Straße gehst, würde es mich brennend interessieren wie du es schaffen willst das nicht gleich 30 oder 40 Frauen in wildes Gekreisch ausbrechen. Du kannst sie unmöglich alle gleichzeitig Küssen."  
Mir ihrem Einwand hatte sie völlig recht, wie konnte er den Umstand vergessen, dass jeder ihn als silberweißhaarigen Hundedämon sehen konnte. Seine Klaue fuhr unwillkürlich zu seinem Hals, wo er normalerweise die Kette trug mit dem Illusionssplitter. Beim Kampf mit den Panthern hatte er diese verloren. Nur kurz blickte Akira an sich herunter. Deutlich sah man Risse in der Kleidung. Besonders sein Hemd hatte stark durch die Krallen seiner Feinde gelitten. Der zerfetzte Anzug war weniger tragisch aber das fehlen der Kette zog Ärger magisch an. In Form von neugierigen Menschen mit gezückten Kameras und in diesen Zusammenhang auch die Panther. Deshalb drehte er sich nun um und lächelte:" Es stört mich nicht noch mehr Stunden mit dir zu verbringen."  
Allein diese Aussicht erfreute beide Wesen.

Das Mittagsessen gab es verspätet. Dilara briet Pfannkuchen und sogar Akira kostete davon, weil er so etwas nicht kannte. Das Essen schmeckte dem Dämon sogar, was der jungen Frau ein Strahlen entlockte, vor allem da sie heute nicht einmal etwas beim braten anbrennen ließ. Danach setzten sie sich gemeinsam auf die Couch. Lara lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Brust des Dämons und er hielt sie am Bauch fest, während er seinen Kopf auf der Schulter der jungen Frau bettete. Vor sich auf den Knien hatte Dilara eine Akte. Es war wichtig das sie diese noch durchging, da sie gleich am Montag früh eine Verhandlung hatte.  
Später unterhielten sich beide noch etwas. Langsam wurde es Abend und der Abschied fiel immer schwerer, auch wenn es keiner von ihnen zugab.  
Dann stand Akira plötzlich auf und verschwand im Bad. Die eine Schublade hatte er sich genau gemerkt. Kaum war er zurück legte er mehrere kleine Päckchen auf die Kommode und drehte ich zu Dilara um. Der Blick, mit dem sie bedacht wurde, ging ihr unter die Haut.  
Zögerlich fragte der Dämon:" Ein letztes Mal?"  
" Ein letztes Mal.", stimmte Lara ihm zu. Der Taisho konnte nicht ahnen, wie glücklich sie diese Bitte gerade machte.  
Seine nächsten Worten klangen zwar nach mehr, doch die Hoffnung der Anwältin war vielleicht nur trügerisch.  
" Wer weiß schon, ob ich nicht noch einmal Zuflucht vor Pantherdämonen suche und hier wieder bei dir lande." entfuhr es Akira beinahe mit dem Wunsch wieder einmal ein kleines Treffen mit den Katzen im Park zuhaben.  
Die Bitte zu einem Wiedersehen lag Lara auf der Zunge. Doch sie erkannte, dass die Panther eine große Gefahr darstellten. Nein sie würde nicht den ersten Schritt tun. Doch vielleicht kam Akira wirklich eines Tages bei ihr vorbei und wenn er es als Einbrecher tat. Sie fände das ganz reizvoll. Hauptsache er kam. So sagte sie nur:" Mein Fenster ist an milden Tagen einen winzigen Spalt, etwa Pfötschenbreite offen. Destiny schiebt es immer selbst auf."

Zu mehr kam sie nicht. Der Dämon küsste die junge Frau, kleidete sie aus.  
Seine Hände streichelten ihre Haut, ertasteten jeden Handbreit, bis Akira mit einer Hand an Dilaras intimer Mitte ankam. Die andere widmete sich ihren Brüsten. Schon längst waren ihre Knospen hart und schmerzten vor Erregung. Die ganze Zeit verwöhnte der Dämon die Anwältin mit seinen Küssen oder der Zunge am Hals.  
Die Anwältin stöhnte auf, als geschickten Finger langsam in sie eindrangen, sich in ihr bewegten. Diese Berührungen entfachten das Feuer der Leidenschaft in ihrem Inneren, so das sie sich nach mehr sehnte. Es dauert nicht lange bis Akira erkannte wie bereit Dilara bereits war. Sie war feucht und würde ihn sicherlich ohne Schmerzen in sich aufnehmen können.  
Es war jedoch nicht das Bett, sondern die Kommode, wo sich die Anwältin gleich darauf wiederfand. Der Taisho hob sie etwas hoch, so da sie auf der Kante zum sitzen kam. Wann er sich selbst ausgekleidet hat und das Kondom überstreifte, blieb immer ein Rätsel für sie. Dann schob er sich zwischen ihre Beine, packte ihre Pobacken und drang langsam mit seinem Glied ein Stück in sie ein, entzog sich der jungen Frau jedoch sofort wieder. Einige Male wurde das wiederholt und ihr Verlangen so in eine süße Qual verwandelt.

Dilara konnte auch nicht untätig sein. Sie benutzte ihre Hände, den Mund und ihre Zunge ebenfalls. Diesmal fand sie sogar heraus, welche Stellen besonders empfindlich bei dem Dämon waren. Gelegentlich gab Akira Geräusche von sich die Lara an das Schnurren ihrer Katze erinnerte.  
Langsam drang der Taisho erneut in die junge Frau ein, doch diesmal kam sie ihm entgegen und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Aus diesem Grund packte der Youkai ihre Schenkel. Es war in seinem Sinn gewesen sie wie letzte Nacht langsam an seinen Schaft zu gewöhnen doch offenbar empfand Lara keine Schmerzen und nahm ihn nun in sich auf. Sobald sich ihr Becken ihm noch weiter entgegen drückte, weil sie ihn spüren wollte, wurde er schneller, stieß tiefer in sie. Das Gefühl war wunderbar, sie keuchte auf, krallte sich in den Schultern des Daiyoukais fest.  
Jeder Stoß trieb sie weiter dem Höhepunkt entgegen, immer Höher, bis sie es kaum mehr zu ertragen glaubte. Das Gefühl ihn pochend in sich zu haben war berauschend, machte einfach süchtig nach mehr. Seufzend hielt sie sich an ihm fest, während ihr gemeinsamer Rhythmus wilder und schneller wurde. Dann war es so weit. Mit einem lauten Keuchen, überrollte sie der Orgasmus, Dilara ließ sich von der Ekstase davon tragen. Sie zuckte unkontrolliert und eine riesige Hitzewelle raste durch ihren Körper.  
Tief im Inneren Laras zog sich alles zusammen. Akira knurrte leise auf, als er an seinem Schaft die enger werdenden Muskeln spürte. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an, so heiß und eng. Weiterhin stieß der Youkai in sie, steigerte ihren Orgasmus ins Unermessliche, bis er sich ebenfalls mit einem Schrei in sie ergoss.  
Zwar zog sich Akira sofort aus ihr zurück, doch beide Wesen hielten sich weiter eng umschlungen fest. Danach trug der Dämon die Anwältin zum Bett und legte sie dort ab. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er aus dem Bad zurückkam und sich ebenfalls neben sie niederlegte.  
" Bleibst du noch, bis ich eingeschlafen bin!", bat die junge Frau.  
Akira erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch, in dem er zustimmte. Doch er erklärte:" Wenn du das nächste Mal aufwachst, werde ich diesmal nicht wieder auf der Couch sein. Sobald du schläfst, werde ich gehen. Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die ich nicht länger aufschieben kann."  
" Es ist okay. Du wirst immer bei mir sein, in meinen Träumen.", versprach Dilara.

Sobald Laras Atem gleichmassig ging, ein Zeichen, dass sie schlief, wollte sich Akira von ihr lösen. Vermutlich reagierte die junge Frau unbewusst. Sie klammerte sich plötzlich Besitz ergreifend an den Dämon, als ob sie ihn für immer festhalten wollte.  
Zärtlich strich dieser der Anwältin über das Gesicht, den Hals, stoppte jedoch an ihrer Schulter. So festigte er für einen Moment selbst seinen Griff um sie, zog noch einmal ihren berauschenden Duft tief ein. Leise flüsterte er dann:" Du bist mein. Niemals wirst du einem anderen gehören. Du musst mir nur ein Zeichen geben meine bezaubernde Geliebte, dann komme ich dich holen."  
Es war spät in der Nacht, als er endlich aufstehen konnte. Wenn seine Familie nicht sein würde, bliebe er bei Dilara.

In der Küche zögerte der Taisho. Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, wäre seine Identität weiterhin vor Dilara verborgen. Er hatte ihr zwar seinen Vornamen genannt aber in der Öffentlichkeit war er nur als schwarzhaariger Mensch bekannt. Vielleicht waren die Kondome gut genug, um zu verhüten. Doch sollte die Anwältin tatsächlich von ihm schwanger sein, niemals würde er das Kind verleugnen wollen und sie damit allein lassen. Außerdem hatte sich sein Herz entschieden. Zwar verwunderlich nach dieser kurzen Zeit aber er wünschte sich ein erneutes Wiedersehen. Doch Lara musste diese Entscheidung selbst treffen. So nahm er ein Blatt Papier und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht, die er zusammen mit seiner Visitenkarte auf dem Tisch hinterließ.

Später ging Akira aus der Wohnung. Direkt in dem Gebäude nebenan war ein kleiner Blumenladen. Eigentlich hatte Inu no Taisho vorgehabt einfach daran vorbeizugehen, doch dann las er auf einem kleinen Schild, welche Firma die Alarmanlage gebaut hatte. Da es eines der älteren Modelle mit einer ganz bestimmten Schwachstelle war, wusste Akira, wie er in den Laden einbrechen konnte ohne den Alarm auszulösen.  
Alles, was er mitnahm, war eine einzelne orangefarbene Rose. Doch dafür hinterließ der Hundedämon eine großzügige Geldsumme. Am Montag würde er seinen Sicherheitschef Kouga hierher schicken, damit dieser die Anlage modernisierte. Das war das mindeste was er tun konnte, um den Schreck der Besitzerin zu mildern.  
Wenig später war Akira wieder in Dilaras Wohnung und steckte die Rose in eine Vase. Den Zweitschlüssel, den er ursprünglich heimlich mitnehmen wollte, legte er auf den Tisch. Für einen Moment war er versucht einen Blick auf die schlafende Dilara zuwerfen. Doch er wusste, sobald er sie erblickte, würde er seine ganzen Pläne über den Haufen werfen.  
Kurz danach verschwand der Dämon draußen in einer der unzähligen dunklen Gassen. Tief in seinem Herzen glimmte ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung, das Laras ihrer aufkeimenden Liebe eine Chance gab. Doch anderseits war es vielleicht seine Identität die Dilara am Ende sogar abschreckte.

Zwar war der Weg bis an das andere Ende der Stadt weit, doch aufgrund seiner dämonischen Herkunft, konnte er die Entfernung schneller zurücklegen als gewöhnliche Menschen.  
Ein paar Mal sichtete er Kougas Wölfe oder einige Hundedämonen. Oben in der Luft kreisten zwei Falken, doch der Taisho gab sich nicht zu erkennen. Interessanterweise gab es nicht einen Pantherdämon auf der Straße. Offenbar zogen sich die Katzen zurück, nach dem er spurlos verschwand oder aufgrund der ausgedehnten Suchaktion.  
Dann langte Akira draußen vor der Stadt bei der großen Villa an. Einer der Wachposten schreckte auf, weil plötzlich der Taisho aus dem Dunkeln herannahte. Doch dieser bekam seine Nachlässigkeit zum Glück nicht mit oder ignorierte sie.  
Das Haus selbst war hell erleuchtet, trotz später Stunde, was nur deutlich machte, wie sehr sich alle sorgten.

Gerade schloss Kouga sein Handy und schaute auf die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Familie. Doch er konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Seit vorhergehender Nacht durchkämmten seine Leute die ganze Stadt, doch nirgends eine Spur von Inu no Taisho.  
Da hörten die Wartenden die Tür.

Kaum hatte Akira die Eingangstür geschlossen, als auch schon drei weibliche Wesen auf ihn zu rannten. Er brachte nicht einmal ein Wort hervor, als ihn seine erste Gefährtin stürmisch umarmte.  
E kannte sie immer zurückhaltend und kühl. Doch diesmal war ihr Ausdruck mehr als besorgt, besonders als sie denn noch seine zerrissene Kleidung und den Verband auf seiner Brust sah.  
" Akira?", fragte sie, sprach aber nicht weiter.  
Der ältere Daiyoukai erwiderte die Umarmung und beruhigte Akemi." Mir geht es gut."  
Jetzt boxte sie ihn leicht und knurrte:" Wir sind fast vor Sorge gestorben. Wo warst du nur die ganze Zeit?"  
" Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Nur soviel, ich war in Sicherheit."  
Akemi schnüffelte kurz. Der Geruch an ihrem ehemaligen Gefährten war weiblich und eindeutig menschlich. Die Geschichte interessierte sie brennend. Doch sie verlor kein Wort sondern sah ihren zweiten Gemahl an. Dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Sicherlich war später noch genug Zeit darüber zu sprechen oder Akira hatte Gründe absichtlich nicht genauer zu werden.  
Danach wurde der Taisho von seinem beiden Nichten bestürmt. Nur die männlichen Youkais und Kougas Zwillinge hielten sich zurück. Der Junge und das Mädchen verstanden wohl die ganze Aufregung noch nicht.

Dann bat Akira die weiblichen Dämoninnen sie allein zulassen. Dieser Bitte kamen sie sofort nach. Nachdenklich sah Akira Jiros Frau hinterher. Hatte sie wirklich so viel Angst um ihn gehabt. Doch wenn er sich recht erinnerte, legte sie so ein übervorsorgliches Gebaren immer dann an den Tag, wenn sie Nachwuchs erwartete.  
Da ganz schwach spürte er es und sein Verdacht wurde somit erhärtet. Vermutlich stand Akemi erst am Anfang ihrer Schwangerschaft, bestimmt wusste sie es aber schon. Wenn sich der Taisho nicht täuschte, bekam sein Bruder diesmal einen Sohn. Vorerst behielt der Daiyoukai alles für sich und freute sich nur innerlich. Da wurde die nächste Generation geboren, die zusammen aufwuchs. Inuyashas Tochter, der Sohn seines Bruder, Kougas und Asukas Zwillinge. Der Älteste von allen würde zwar immer noch Sesshomarus Sohn sein. Dieser stand noch in der Eingangshalle und schaute Akira an. Wie sein Vater zeigte er kaum Emotionen. Doch da tat Sesshomaru etwas das Akira verblüffte.  
Sein Erstgeborener ging auf den Jungen zu, strich ihm sanft durch die Haare und sagte mit einer liebevollen Stimme:" Deinem Großvater geht es gut. Du kannst ruhig zu den Anderen gehen."  
Gerade als sich der Junge abwenden wollte, um zu gehorchen befahl Akira milde: "Katsumi komm her und umarme deinen Großvater erst."  
Da Sesshomaru zustimmend nickte, kam der Junge angerannt und stürzte sich in die Arme von Akira, der extra auf die Knie gegangen war.  
Kurz danach riet der Taisho dem Enkel:" So und jetzt höre auf deinen Vater."

Kaum war Katsumi weg erhob sich der Taisho. Nur ganz kurz wechselte er einen Blick mit seinem Sohn Sesshomaru. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter war der junge Welpe verändert. Er reagierte immer verunsichert, wenn er von Kämpfen hört. Jetzt seinen Großvater noch verletzt zu sehen war sicherlich beängstigend. Nie hätte Akira geglaubt das Sesshomaru so ein liebevoller Vater sein könnte. In gewisserweise war der ältere Daiyoukai stolz auf seinen ältesten Nachkommen.  
Es war Inuyasha der den Moment unterbrach, weil er besorgt hinwies:" Deine Verletzungen verehrter Vater."  
Deshalb sah der silberweißhaarige ältere Hundedämon mit den goldenen Augen an sich herunter. Nur ganz kurz huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, als er daran dachte wie Dilara ihn verband.  
" Belanglos.", murmelte er. Danach schloss Akira die Augen und aktivierte seine dämonische Energie um sich zu heilen. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis jeder Schnitt oder Kratzer verschwand.

Als er danach die goldenen Augen öffnete, war die ganze Freundlichkeit verschwunden und eine kalte Härte schimmerte darin. Selbst seine Stimme war eisig: " Es reicht. Ich werde das Problem mit den Panthern ein für alle Mal lösen. Diesmal sind sie zuweit gegangen."  
Dann wandte sich Akira direkt an seinen Bruder:" Jiro, für das Erste übernimmst du meine gesamten Aufgaben im Geschäftsbereich. Öffentlich Auftritte, Presse und diesen Gerichtstermin mit Kouga."  
Dieser nickte zustimmend und fragte dann nur:" Amerika?"  
Diesmal überlegte der Taisho kurz. Diese Treffen auf dem anderen Kontinent war sehr wichtig. Da es jedoch erst in drei Monaten stattfand, bis dahin war die Angelegenheit mit den Panthern sicher vom Tisch, zumindest wenn es nach ihm ging.  
" Amerika, übernehme ich selbst.", bestimmte Akira und wandte sich zu dem Hanyou, um zum Nächsten wichtigen Punkt zu kommen. " Inuyasha deine Hochzeit wird verschoben."  
Dieser öffnete den Mund schon zu einem Einwand, doch aufgrund der Härte, die sein Vater gerade an den Tag legte, wagte er es nicht. Normal hielt der Hanyou nie mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg und sein Vater schätzte das gelegentlich. Doch in Momenten wie diesen war Schweigen wesentlich gesünder.  
Doch Akira mildert seinen Ton und schlug vor:" Ihr könnt euch in den nächsten Tagen im Higurashischrein von einem Priester trauen lassen, damit das Baby kein Bastard wird. Doch die große offizielle Hochzeit findet später statt. Es geht mir nur um eure Sicherheit."  
Nun sprach auch Sesshomaru:" Das wissen wir verehrter Vater. Wir haben bereits für Kagomes Familie Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in die Wege geleitet."  
Um die Sache für den Moment abzuschließen, erklärte Akira:" Alles Weitere besprechen wir morgen früh. Jetzt werde ich ein wenig ruhen. Meine letzten Stunden waren doch recht turbulent."  
Das er dabei an Dilara dachte und die Erinnerung ihn innerlich erwärmte, sah man ihm sogar an. Sein Ausdruck wurde bei der Erinnerung sanfter.  
Gerade noch im letzten Augenblick verkniff sich Akira ein Seufzen. Er vermisste die junge Frau bereits, obwohl er erst wenige Stunden von ihr fort war.

Kaum waren Kouga und seine Söhne gegangen drehte sich Akira zu Jiro um. Dieser reichte ihm gerade seine Magiekette, mit den Worten:" Dein Leibwächter hat sie am See gefunden, nachdem du fort warst."  
" Er ist am Leben?" Die Information erfreute ihn gerade.  
" Vor Morgengrauen kam Takeo hier an, verletzt und erschöpft. Bis auf zwei Panther, die er schnell erledigen konnte, sind alle dir gefolgt. Du solltest deshalb besser mit ihm reden. Er fühlt sich schuldig an deinem Verschwinden, weil er dich zur Flucht animierte. Takeo hat bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen um rituellen Selbstmord zubegehen. Nicht einmal seine Verletzungen lässt er heilen."  
Das durfte Akira auf keinen Fall zulassen. Der Leibwächter war ihm immer treu ergeben und schon seit mehr als 500 Jahren an seiner Seite. Takeo war fast wie ein dritter Sohn für den Daiyoukai. Ohne lange zuzögern verließ er deshalb die Eingangshalle und suchte die Räume des Soldaten auf.  
Ohne anzuklopfen, betrat Inu no Taisho den Raum des Leibwächters. Nachdenklich sah er den Youkai eine Weile an. Dieser kniete auf den Boden mit gesenktem Kopf, geschlossenen Augen und dem Gesicht zum Fester. Seine Gedanken waren weit fort, tief in Erinnerungen versunken. Vor sich hatte er einen Ständer, auf dem die alten Waffen lagen.  
" Takeo.", hörte der Soldat seinen Namen und wandte den Kopf in Richtung Tür. Die Anwesenheit des Wesens was dort stand löste verschiedene Gefühle in ihm aus.

" Du enttäuschst mich.", begann Akira, was Takeo den Kopf erneut vor Scham und Schuld sinken ließ. Doch die nächsten Worte brachten Aufklärung. " Inzwischen dienst du mir schon eine lange Zeit, immer treu. Deshalb habe ich von dir erwartet das du nach meinem Ableben den Schutz meiner Familie an erster Stelle stellst, anstatt mir in den Tod zufolgen. Im Jenseits nützt du mir sehr wenig."

Daraufhin gab der jüngere Youkai seine Gründe an." Nachdem ich eurem Schutz nicht gewährleisten konnte, Herr, war das für mich der einzige Weg meine Ehre zuretten. Mein Versagen ist unentschuldbar."  
" Die Entscheidung habe ich allein getroffen, weil es meine Absicht war, die Panther von dir fort zulocken. Das Ziel war ich und dein Opfer nutzlos, da es sonst niemand von uns beiden möglich gewesen wäre zu berichten. Ich bereue keine meiner Taten, die ich in den letzten 24 Stunden begangen habe.", lautete die Antwort seines Herrn. " Außerdem nenne mir einen Augenblick, in dem du versagt hast. "  
Zu einer Reaktion kam der Soldat nicht, den ohne Pause fuhr Akira fort:" Du solltest deine Verletzungen heilen. Im Morgengrauen brauche ich dich. Es wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf uns. Des Weiteren verbiete ich dir jemals rituellen Selbstmord zubegehen."

Dann hatte der Taisho den Raum auch schon verlassen. Jiro schmunzelte etwas. Die ganze Zeit beobachtete er den Älteren. Deutlich nahm auch er den Geruch dieser Menschenfrau wahr und spürte das sich etwas verändert hatte. Akiras Augen bekamen im Gegensatz zu früher einen leichten Glanz auch dessen Züge wirkten entspannter. Was immer in dieser kurzen Zeit passierte, es hatte seinem Bruder gut getan.  
" Willst du darüber sprechen?", diese Frage musste Jiro stellen, dennoch ahnte er bereits das Akira das Geheimnis noch eine Weile bewahren wollte.  
Inu no Taisho sah seinen jüngeren Bruder an. Dieser konnte jedem Wesen bis in die Seele schauen und es genügte die winzige Veränderung im Verhalten eines anderen, um zu wissen, dass es, da etwas gab.  
Geheimnisvoll lächelte Akira deshalb und versprach:" Später."  
Bald lag er auf seinem Lager und seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um eine braunhaarige Anwältin mit blauen Augen. Es dauerte lange bis Akira endlich die nötige Ruhe fand.

-  
Eigentlich sollte die Geschichte nach dem Dritten zu Ende gehen aber sie wird nun doch länger als geplant. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum ich sie ausführlicher geschrieben habe.  
..tbc..

4. Kapitel - Im Licht des Tages

Sieht die Welt vollkommen anders aus und die Realität bestimmt das Leben.


	4. Im Licht des Tages

4. Kapitel - Im Licht des Tages

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lara von ihrem kleinen verschmusten Haustyrann aufgeweckt. So wie sich Destiny benahm, hatte sie Hunger. Deshalb bekam die Katze ihren Becher Futter, bevor die Anwältin selbst richtig munter wurde. Danach schlug sie den Weg zum Bad ein. Dort an der Tür drehte sie sich um, sah zurück zu ihrem Bett und legte den Kopf gegen den Rahmen.  
Seufzend kam ein Name leise über ihre Lippen:" Akira."  
Die letzten beiden Nächte waren wunderbar, ein Traum. Ob es dem Dämon gut ging? Oder waren noch immer Panther auf der Suche nach ihm. Jetzt erst wurde ihr bewusst, dass Akira eigentlich nichts erzählt hatte. Alles, was sie von ihm erfuhr, war ein Stück aus dessen Vergangenheit gewesen. Anderseits war auch sie verschwiegen. Dilara sprach eher über ihren Beruf und die Arbeit.  
Ihr Blick streifte zum Fenster, dort wo sie den Dämon das erste Mal erblickte. Danach über das Bett, zur Couch und hinüber zur Kommode. Jetzt runzelte Dilara ihre Stirn. Am gestrigen Abend hatte Akira dort eine Handvoll Kondome abgelegt. Sie hätte es ja verstanden, wenn die Päckchen bei ihrer Vereinigung zu Boden gefallen wären, doch der Teppich war leer. Das konnte nur bedeuten Akira trug sie jetzt bei sich. Vielleicht um zurückzukommen? Wer konnte das schon ahnen. Zwar hatte der Dämon eine Andeutung gemacht, doch diesmal gab es kein Versprechen. Nein, nie würde es ein Wiedersehen geben. Wie sollte es auch funktionieren. Als Dämon konnte er nicht tagsüber auf Besuch kommen oder sie auf der Straße einfach so ansprechen. Immer nur nachts heimlich in die Wohnung von ihr zu schleichen, barg auch Risiken. Etwas das Akira sicherlich vermied.  
Doch dann schüttelte Lara ihre Gedanken ab, begrub die Sehnsucht und Gefühle tief in ihrem Inneren. Es war vorbei, das Leben ging weiter und wartete bestimmt mit weiteren schönen Erlebnissen auf. Sie war noch nie jemand der in Erinnerungen lebte, wenn sie auch diese wie einen kostbaren Schatz behüten würde.

Später ging Dilara in die Küche um ihr Frühstück vorzubereiten, da blieb sie plötzlich stehen als wäre sie gegen eine Mauer gelaufen. Mitten auf dem Tisch stand eine Vase mit einer einzelnen orangefarbenen Rose. Daneben lag außer dem Akku ihres Handys ein handgeschriebener Zettel und eine Visitenkarte.  
Dilara roch an der Blume. Ihr Duft war betörend. Diese Geste von Akira fand die Anwältin rührend. Wie konnte er nur ahnen das Orange ihre Lieblingsfarbe war. Obwohl einige Dinge in der Wohnung oder ihrem Schrank wiesen eigentlich darauf. Einem aufmerksamen Besucher fiel so etwas sicher ins Auge.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nahm sie die Karte in die Hand. Sobald sie jedoch den Text darauf las, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung. War schon das Firmenlogo ein Schock, so konnte sie es kaum glauben, welcher Name auf der Karte stand. Ihr nächtlicher Besucher war nicht irgendjemand, sondern der Multimilliardär Akira Taisho. Die Anwältin setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und starrte lange gedankenverloren ins Nichts.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile las sie den Zettel:

_Bitte verzeih! Um dich nicht in Gefahr zubringen, musste ich gehen._  
_Zwar vertraue ich auf deine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, falls du doch mein Kind empfangen hast, wende dich an die Taisho Corporation und verlange ein Treffen mit dem Taisho. Man wird dich sofort vorlassen. Niemand dort wird dich abweisen egal, aus welchem Anlass du mich sprechen möchtest._  
_Sollten wir uns jedoch nicht wiedersehen, werde ich dennoch niemals diese unglaubliche Nacht mit dir vergessen. Du hast mir gezeigt was es heißt noch zu leben._  
_Danke_

Keine Unterschrift und kein Hinweis darauf, dass dieser Industrielle sie überhaupt wiedersehen wollte. Nur im Fall einer Schwangerschaft. Dennoch empfand sie ein unbestimmtes Glücksgefühl. Der Dämon hatte ihr mehr offenbart als er es hätte müssen. Als er sagte das er sie nicht anlog, war das auch die Wahrheit. Sein Ruf und sein Leben lag nun praktisch in ihren Händen. Für dieses Vertrauen begann sie ihn zu lieben.

Noch am selben Vormittag fand sie dann unter dem Küchentisch ein Bild, eine Fotomontage, die aus zwei Fotografien bestand. Sicherlich war es keine Absicht, dass sie zurückblieb. Vermutlich verlor Akira das Bild, als er die Visitenkarte seinem Etui entnahm.  
Die Wesen auf den beiden Fotos zeigten Youkais. Auf dem Linken konnte man Akira mit seinen beiden Söhnen und dem Enkel sehen. Nur das sie real aussahen, so wie sie sich der Öffentlichkeit nie zeigten. Wenn Dilara genauer hinschaute, erkannte sie bei dem einen sogar weiße Ohren, wie bei einem Hund. Dann konnte das nur der Sohn sein, den Akira mit der menschlichen Prinzessin Izayoi hatte.  
Auf dem anderen Bild war die zweite Hälfte der Familie. Jiro mit seiner Frau, ihren beiden Töchtern und dem Schwiegersohn. Kouga war der Einzige der ganzen Dämonen, der schwarze Haare hatte. Er unterschied sich auch in anderen Dingen. Vermutlich handelt es sich bei ihm nicht um einen Hundedämon. Wenn Lara richtig lag, dann tippte sie auf Wolf.  
Nachdem sich Dilara die Dinge in Erinnerung holte, was sie aus dem Fernsehen und der Presse kannte, konnte sie auch den Personen Namen zu ordnen.  
Eines verwirrte sie, Akemi, die Frau von Jiro sah Akiras Sohn sehr ähnlich. Besonders der lilafarbene Sichelmond verband beide. Keines der anderen Wesen hatte einen, selbst Sesshomarus Sohn nicht.  
Sie wurde neugierig auf diese Familie. Interessant war sie auf jeden Fall.  
Dilara beschloss dieses Bild so wie ihre Gefühle für Akira zu behüten. So hatte sie nicht nur Erinnerungen.

Doch so einfach wie sich die junge Frau das vornahm war es am Ende nicht. Ihr Leben ging weiter. Beruf, Freunde und ihre Katze. Dennoch gab es einige Veränderung. Dilara merkte es am Anfang selbst nicht. Langsam begann Akira Taisho zum Mittelpunkt  
bei ihr zu werden. Zwar erledigte sie ihre Arbeit weiterhin in ihrer üblichen professionellen Weise, doch einige Dinge waren nun anders bei ihr.

Zwar hatte sie gelegentlich Nachrichten angesehen und in diesem Zusammenhang Auftritte der Familie Taisho mitbekommen, doch bis zu dieser Nacht interessierte es sie nicht wirklich. Doch jetzt hoffte Lara immer auf den im Fernsehen übertragenen Pressekonferenzen den Firmeninhaber zuerblicken. Leider wurde sie immer wieder enttäuscht. Es war als wenn Akira, wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war. Sämtliche öffentliche Auftritte übernahm plötzlich dessen Bruder.  
Sobald Dilara irgendwo eine Zeitung oder Klatschblatt sah, wo etwas über die Taishos drin stand, kaufte sie diese. Es ging ihr nicht um Klatsch, sondern um Informationen. Es war ihr einfach nicht möglich ihren Lieblingsdämon aus den Gedanken zuverbannen. Deshalb versuchte sie nun so viel wie möglich herauszufinden, den Menschen kennenzulernen, den er versuchte in der Öffentlichkeit darzustellen.

Es war offenbar auffällig das sich Akira Taisho nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Die wildesten Vermutungen waren schon im Umlauf.  
Dilara saß mit einigen Bekannten nach der Arbeit noch in einem Café. Hauptgesprächsthema, der Singlefrauen, gut aussehende Männer. Früher beteiligte sich die Anwältin daran, jetzt beschränkte sie sich aufs Zuhören.  
Selbst Dilaras Freundin, die nun seit zwei Monaten mit ihrem derzeitigen Schwarm zusammenlebte, träumte noch immer von einem ganz bestimmten One-Night-Stand. Sie war eine von denen die behaupten zu Sesshomaru Taishos Favoritinnen zu gehören, nur weil dieser ihr vor zwei Jahren einen Drink spendierte. Dieses Privileg bekam nicht jede junge Frau, für die meisten hatte der Firmenteilhaber nur einen verachtungsvollen Blick übrig.  
Gerade fragte sich Dilara, ob dieser Sesshomaru wirklich so ein Schürzenjäger war, wie man behauptete. Immerhin war er alleinerziehender Vater und wollte sicher nicht seinen Sohn ein schlechtes Vorbild abgeben. Vielleicht war das auch der Preis der Berühmtheit.  
Nachdem die Frauen genug über Sesshomaru geplaudert hatten, kam eine der Gerichtssekretärinnen plötzlich auf Akira zu sprechen.  
" Sein Vater ist auch nicht zu verachten. Man sieht ihnen die Familien Änlichkeit an. Meiner Meinung nach schaut der große Chef viel freundlicher." Diese junge schwarzhaarige Frau hatte ein Wirtschaft Magazin aufgeschlagen wo man wieder einmal Akira Taisho betrachten konnte. Auf einem anderen Foto war Sesshomaru abgebildet. Deutlich strahlten die Augen des jüngeren härter und mit viel Fantasie sogar kälter.  
Da sprach die Sekretärin schon weiter:" Was ich mich frage, weshalb man keine Frauengeschichten über ihn hört. So viel ich weiß ist er doch Witwer."  
Eine der anderen Frauen, deren Vater ein hoher Regierungsbeamter war, berichtete:" Akira Taisho ist Witwer. Man kann gelegentlich beobachten, wie andere Frauen ihn anhimmeln, egal in welchem Alter. Es heißt auch das er genug eindeutige Angebote bekommt, die er alle ablehnt. Glaube mir, gegen seinen Blick ist der von Sesshomaru, den ich letzten Monat auf dem Wohltätigkeitsball bekommen habe, noch harmlos. Das letzte was Akira will ist eine Bettgeschichte oder ein dummes Blondchen das nur auf sein Geld aus ist."  
Diesmal mischte sich Dilara zum ersten Mal in das Gespräch ein um eine Frage zustellen:" Was mich wundert bei so vielen weiblichen Fans über ihn hört man keinerlei Gerüchte oder wagt es einfach niemand über ihn zu plaudern."  
Es war die Beamtentochter, die ihr antwortete: " Bis vor Kurzen war das auch so. Laut den Reportern soll Akiras Leben perfekt sein. Alles läuft in geordneten Bahnen. Doch neuerdings munkelt man in der in der High Society, das Akiras derzeitiges Verschwinden mit einer Frau zutun hat. Es heißt er hat eine heiße Affäre."

Dilara die gerade einen Schluck Tee trank, gab einen Laut von sich, wurde rot und hustete gleich darauf. Besorgt wurde sie von allen angeschaut. Kaum hatte sich die Anwältin gefangen, beschwichtigte sie die anderen Frauen. " Entschuldigt. Ich habe mich nur am Tee verschluckt."  
Jeder außer Laras Freundin gab sich mit der Aussage zufrieden, Tama hingegen sah sie mit einem intensiven Blick an. Deshalb wiederholte Lara bestimmt:" Es geht mir wirklich gut. "  
Kaum hatte sich ihre Freundin abgewandt, holte Dilara tief Luft. Das war wirklich knapp gewesen. Als die Sekretärin von der Affäre sprach, wurden Laras Gedanken von erotischen Bildern überflutet. Diese unvergesslichen Gefühle, die sie empfunden hatte. Der Anwältin war heiß geworden bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Akira und seine zärtlichen Berührungen.

Für einen Moment gab der jungen Frau die Sache mit der Affäre zudenken. Dennoch war sich Lara zweierlei sicher. Niemand wusste von ihr und es gab auch keine andere Frau. Eigentlich konnte Lara froh sein, dass nur ein Gerücht kursierte und die Presse nicht von ihr Wind bekam. Es wäre schrecklich, wenn sie jeden Tag von duzenden Journalisten belagert werden würde.  
Da sie Akira richtig einschätzte, würde sicherlich keine Silbe über ihre gemeinsame Zeit über dessen Lippen kommen. Wenn er sie vor den Panthern beschützt, dann sicher auch vor neugierigen Reportern. Die zweite Sache, jemand wie Akira, der trotz seines hohen Alters nur so wenige weibliche Lebewesen beschlafen hatte, würde nicht aus ihrem Haus gehen und mit der nächst Besten eine Liebschaft anfangen. Weshalb konnte sich die Anwältin selbst nicht erklären, doch sie vertraute dem Dämon.  
Dieses mysteriöse Untertauchen des Hundedämons hing allein mit den Panthern zusammen. Bestimmt versteckte sich Akira um seine Feinde in die Irre zuführen. Was sie jedoch wunderte, dass man das Ganze nur mit einer Frau in Zusammenhang brachte und nicht einem Verbrechen.

Nur wenig später verabschiedet sich die Anwältin, da es noch einige Dinge zu erledigen gab. Sie beschloss vorsichtiger zu sein, wie schnell hätte sie sich heute verraten können.  
Nach diesem kleinen Vorfall drängte Lara die Erinnerung an Akira tagsüber beiseite und widmete sich verstärkt ihrer Arbeit. Nur nachts, in ihrer Wohnung, lag sie oft stundenlang wach, einsam und in Gedanken starrte sie zum Fenster hinaus. Seit ihrer Begegnung mit dem Dämon waren nun schon fast sieben Wochen vergangen. Immer wieder redete sich die junge Frau ein, wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre, gäbe es ich eine Pressemitteilung. Deshalb konnte es dem Dämon nur gut gehen.  
In diesem Moment ahnte sie noch nicht, dass Lara nur zwei Tage später tatsächlich eine versteckte Botschaft ihres Dämons erhalten sollte, auch wenn sie nicht direkt von ihm kam.

Bei so großen Imperien, die viele Firmen umfasste und jede Menge Mitarbeiter hatte, gab es auch immer wieder unzufriedene Angestellte. Einer von ihnen prozessierte zurzeit gegen Taisho Securitas, einem Firmenzweig dem Jiro Taishos Schwiegersohn Kouga vorstand. Dennoch wurde dieser von Jiro begleitet. Abgeschirmt von einigen Leibwächtern, verfolgt von unzähligen Reportern betraten die beiden Dämonen das Gerichtsgebäude. Auf einem der Flure wo die Taishos durchgehen mussten, stand gerade Dilara und unterhielt sich mit einer Staatsanwältin. Beide Frauen unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und wichen in eine Türnische aus, als die Massen an ihnen vorbei strömten. Das musste man den Taishos lassen, sie ließen sich nicht nehmen immer persönlich vor Gericht zuerscheinen anstatt nur Anwälte zuschicken.

Jiro der neben Kouga lief blieb plötzlich stehen und zog die Luft ein. Der blauäugige Hundedämon vergaß nie einen Geruch und dieser war der Gleiche, der auch seinem Bruder anhaftete nach dem Katzenüberfall. So versuchte er das Wesen zu identifizieren, dem dieser Geruch gehörte. Sein Blick blieb nach einer Weile bei zwei Frauen hängen. Kurz darauf war er sich sicher, dass es diese braunhaarige Frau mit den blauen Augen sein musste. Doch er wollte sie nicht offensichtlich anstarren und vermied es jemanden wissen zu lassen, dass er sich für diese Unbekannte interessierte. Scheinbar neugierig musterte Jiro deshalb noch andere Menschen im Gang.  
Kouga war ebenfalls stehen geblieben, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim machen." Jiro?", eine unausgesprochene Frage darin versteckt.  
Der ältere Dämon lächelte kurz und entgegnet:" Es ist nichts. Wir sollten uns beeilen." Damit ging er weiter.  
Doch der Wolf warf noch einmal einen Blick in die Richtung, der sein Schwiegervater zuerst seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Diese Frau hatte er einmal kurz gesehen. Sie kam aus einem Haus, neben dem Blumenladen, wo er kürzlich eine Alarmanlage auf Wunsch des Taisho modernisierte. Ob es da einen Zusammenhang gab. Weitere Überlegungen konnte der Kouga nicht anstellen, da ihr Gerichtstermin vorging.  
So beugte er sich zu einem seiner Leibwächter und flüsterte ihm einen Befehl ins Ohr. Der braunhaarige Wolfsyoukai sah kurz zu der Anwältin und nickte dann. Es würde sicher nicht schwer werden herauszufinden, wer diese blauäugige Frau neben der Staatsanwältin war.

Gerade verabschiedete sich Dilara von der Staatsanwältin. Zwar bekam sie mit wie einer der Leibwächter, die in den Diensten der Familie Taisho standen, zu der anderen Frau trat, doch Dilara dachte sich nichts dabei. An der Tür zum Ausgang warf sie noch einen kurzen Blick zurück. Offenbar war der braunhaarige schwarz gekleidete Mann nur auf einen Flirt aus. Danach setzte die Anwältin ihren Weg fort. Ihre Arbeit im Gericht war noch nicht beendet. Nach der Mittagspause hatte sie eine weitere Verhandlung. Da es aber nur eine Vorverhandlung war, ging sie schnell vorüber.  
Am frühen Nachmittag verließ die Anwältin das Gebäude, um zu ihrem Auto zugehen, wurde aber außerhalb noch ein Mal von ihrem Klienten und dessen besorgter Familie aufgehalten.  
Gleich danach strömten aus dem Gericht eine Menge Leute heraus. Dann blieben viele auf dem Vorplatz stehen. Ein wenig neugierig tat es auch Dilara.  
Es war Kouga Wolf, der vor die Presse trat und diesmal eine Erklärung abgab. Der ehemalige Mitarbeiter wurde einiger Vergehen überführt und musste nun mit einer Anklage wegen Einbruch rechnen. Mithilfe der Polizei fand man Beweise, dass der Mitarbeiter für eine Einbruchserie verantwortlich war. Diese Objekte gehörten, zu denen die Taisho Securitas schützte. Sein Prozess gegen die Sicherheitsfirma wegen der fristlosen Entlassung hatte er heute ebenfalls verloren.  
Danach beantworteten Kouga und auch Jiro noch andere Fragen. Zum Ende der Pressekonferenz verabschiedeten sie sich. Doch da gab es noch jemand der unbedingt etwas wissen wollte.

Aus der Menge erklang plötzlich eine Stimme:" Verzeiht meine Neugier! Viele fragen sich, wo ihr Bruder Akira Taisho steckt. Normalerweise lässt er sich diesen Medienrummel nicht entgehen. Er ist doch nicht etwa indisponiert." Wenn man genau hinhörte, vernahm man ein wenig Spott und Genugtuung in der Stimme des Fremden.  
Jiro hatte sich schon halb abgewandt, als dieser jemand seine Frage stellte, sodass der Youkai schnell herumfuhr und den vermeintlichen Reporter anschaute. Sicher fiel es einer Menge Wesen auf, in Jiros Blick war plötzlich keine Freundlichkeit mehr. Die blauen Augen blitzten eisig. Beide, der Reporter und der Geschäftsmann starrten sich an. Dann begann Jiro mit verständlicher Stimme zu sagen:" Ich kann gern ein Treffen für sie mit meinem Bruder arrangieren. Wie wäre es heute Abend im Park...", dann folgte eine kurze Pause:" Beim See wäre vermutlich ein guter Treffpunkt.", fuhr der Hundedämon fort. In diesem Moment erblickte der jüngere Bruder von Akira Dilara in der Menge. Es war zwar nicht auffällig aber Jiro erkannte das sich die Anwältin sorgte. Vielleicht würde ein Hinweis ihre Angst etwas mildern. Dennoch durfte der Hundedämon nicht allzu offensichtlich mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen. Ganz besonders der Panther durfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen.

Sobald Dilara diese Worte vernahm, war sie sich sicher das der angebliche Journalist nur ein Pantherdämon sein konnte. Sie musterte ihn genauer, doch leider stellte sie nicht fest, was ihre Vermutung bestätigte. Das einzige Indiz war der harte Blick in den dunklen Augen und eine leichte Kälte, die von der Katze ausging. Sie wusste nicht das Personen die direkt in Jiros Nähe standen das gleiche Gefühl empfanden. Beide Dämonen zeigten nur einen geringen Teil ihrer Energie. Es war der Panther, der zuerst aufgab und sich entspannte. Gleichzeitig lehnte der Reporter das Treffen ab." Das wird nicht nötig sein."  
Nur weil Lara den Dämon genau beobachtete, sah sie das leichte Nicken des Kopfes, was Jiro ebenso erwiderte. Sicherlich bedeute die Geste etwas unter dieser Rasse.

Der Hundedämon wandte sich direkt den Kameraleuten wieder zu, um mitzuteilen:" Kurz vor der Verhandlung habe ich mit meinem Bruder gesprochen. Er erfreut sich bester Gesundheit. Im Moment klärt er nur einige persönliche Dinge und ist geschäftlich unterwegs. Ich bin sicher nach seiner Rückkehr wird er eine ausführliche Erklärung abgeben."  
In den blauen Augen des jüngeren der Taishobrüder blitzte es kurz erneut und es kam Lara so vor, als ob nur sie angeschaut wurde. Alles um Dilara versank in Bedeutungslosigkeit. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr weder die Menschen um sich herum, das Gewitter der unzähligen Blitzlichter, noch hörte sie einen Laut. Für einen Moment existierten nur Jiro und die junge Frau. Dann war es vorbei und der Anwältin wurde ihre Umgebung wieder gewahr.  
Wieso hatte Dilara das Gefühl, diese Worte haben nur ihr allein gegolten.  
Doch dann verwarf die Anwältin das Ganze. Bestimmt hatte Akira nichts über sie erzählt. Wie konnte Jiro wissen, wie sehr sie sich sorgte. Dennoch war diese kleine Botschaft ausschlaggebend für ihren nächsten Schritt.

Am nächsten Tag nach der Arbeit fuhr Dilara zum Hauptsitz der Firma Taisho. Von nun an wurde das zum festen Bestandteil ihres Tagesablaufes. Sie blieb zwar immer vor dem Gebäude stehen und schaute sich nur um. Nach wenigen Minuten ging sie wieder fort. Noch brachte sie nicht den Mut auf hineinzugehen um direkt nach Akira zufragen.  
So auch an diesem Tag. Heute war Dilara später als üblich. Über den Menschenauflauf vor dem Gebäude wunderte sie sich kurz. Es reichte schon das sie Gesprächsfetzen von anderen Passanten auffing und so erfuhr, dass nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde vor ihrem Eintreffen, Akira mit der Presse gesprochen hatte.

An dem Tag als Akira wieder offiziell zurückkehrte hielt er sich nicht lange in seinem Büro auf, da er noch am Abend nach Amerika fliegen würde. Der Besuch auf dem anderen Kontinent galt als Tarnung für ein wichtiges Treffen der ranghöchsten Dämonen der ganzen Welt. Es fand in regelmäßigen Abständen statt.  
Sobald es Zeit war aufzubrechen verabschiedete sich Akira von seiner Familie und betrat den Fahrstuhl. Vor dem Gebäude gab er eine kurze Pressekonferenz, wo die Firma Taisho offiziell bekannt gab, das sie mit einer anderen hier in Tokio ansässigen Firma Handelsverträge abgeschlossen hat. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er in den vergangenen Tagen der Öffentlichkeit eine Weile fern blieb.

Nicht lange danach verließ der Wagen die Tiefgarage und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein als Akira plötzlich befahl:" Halt an!"  
Der Fahrer war es gewohnt schnell zu reagieren, dennoch lenkte er den Wagen zur Seite, um den Verkehr nicht zu behindern. Zwar herrschte hier Parkverbot, doch das war ihm egal. Sein Herr gab nie solche Anweisungen ohne Grund.  
Wie gebannt starrte Akira auf eine braunhaarige Frau, die vor dem Bürogebäude stand. Im ersten Moment war er versucht auszusteigen und zu ihr zu gehen. Bestimmt würde er es tun, doch dieses Treffen in Amerika war sehr wichtig und konnte nicht verschoben werden. Da er den Platz des Anführers der Dämon innehatte, durfte Akira nicht fehlen. Doch eines war sicher, nach seiner Rückkehr gab es nichts das ihn noch von Dilara fernhielt. So beobachtete Akira weiter. Es interessierte ihn, wie sich die Anwältin entscheiden würde, ob sie nur neugierig war oder es in ihrer Absicht lag zu ihm zukommen.  
Eines wusste er jedoch genau. Bei der Pressekonferenz war sie noch nicht zugegen. Dem Taisho wäre ihre Anwesenheit selbst in einer großen Menge aufgefallen. Einige Augenblicke eher, vielleicht hätte es eine Menge beschleunigt. Nun blieb keine Zeit mehr.  
Dann traf die junge Frau eine Entscheidung und ging wieder einmal wie so oft nach Hause. Nur ein kurzer Blick hinüber auf die andere Straßenseite war von Nöten. Doch die Anwältin ging ohne sich umzusehen direkt zu ihrem Auto und fuhr fort.

Kaum war die junge Frau verschwunden gab auch der Taisho eine neue Anweisung:" Zum Flughafen!"  
Der Wagen fuhr auch sofort los.  
Der silberweißhaarige Hundedämon lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und murmelte:" Dilara.", in Gedanken fügte er hinzu._' Du hast mir ein Zeichen gegeben. Bald sehen wir uns wieder.'_  
Takeo hatte seinen Herrn genau beobachtet. Diese junge Frau musste ihm viel bedeuten. Der Leibwächter dachte an die Nacht zurück, als sein Herr nach Hause zurückkam. Damals war sein Körper von mehreren Verbänden bedeckt. Außerdem war dieser weibliche Duft an Inu no Taisho. Deshalb schlussfolgerte der blonde Dämon: " Sie hat euch gerettet, Herr?"  
Akira lächelte zweideutig und entgegnet:" Nein, ich fürchte ich bin hoffnungslos verloren."  
" Das kann ich nur zu gut nachvollziehen." stimmte Takeo zu und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück, um kurz die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen Revue passieren zu lassen.

In den letzten Wochen geschah etwas, was niemand für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Herr der Pantherdämonen wurde von Akira in einem Zweikampf besiegt und getötet. Dessen einzige Tochter und neue Herrin des Clans verschenkte ihr Herz an einen Hundedämon. Deshalb und weil schon länger die meisten Panther endlich die ewigen Streitereien mit dem Dämonenrat beilegen wollten, herrschte nun endlich Frieden.  
Takeo war der Hund, der die neue Herrin der Panther zähmte. Die schwarzhaarige Youkai, wohl die Einzige im Clan mit grünen Augen, schleppte sich nach einem Überfall schwer verletzt davon. Zufällig fand der Leibwächter die ohnmächtige Katze und brachte sie als Geisel in ein Lagerhaus. Damit hatten sie endlich eine Hand habe gegen die gegnerischen Dämonen. Sharifa war zwar eine Katzendämonin aber nur zur Hälfte Panther. Dennoch war sie die einzige Erbin des Reiches und ihrem Vater wichtig.  
Weil sich später seine Tochter weigerte, zu ihrem Vater zurückzukehren, da sie sich in Takeo verliebte, nutzte Akira die Gelegenheit und forderte den Anführer der Pantherdämonen zu einem Zweikampf heraus.  
Nach dem Sieg der Hunde gaben sich die Katzen endlich geschlagen. Sobald Akira aus Amerika zurückkam, würden die Panther Verträge unterzeichnen, die ihren Beitritt zum Dämonenrat beinhalten und sich dem Taisho unterordnen. Sicherlich würde Takeo einige Wochen darauf mit Sharifa den Bund eingehen und sie offiziell als seine Gefährtin annehmen. Es war nicht die erste gemischte Verbindung, die unter Dämonen geschlossen wurde aber keine hatte die Zustimmung des Dämonenrates eingeholt.  
Akira hatte dieser Verbindung als letzte Instanz erst zugestimmt, nachdem er sicher war, dass beide es wollten und sich tatsächlich zugetan waren. Aufgrund seiner eigenen Erfahrung lehnt der Taisho Zwangshochzeiten strikt ab.

Kaum waren sie am Flughafen angekommen, verbannte Takeo seine Gedanken und widmete sich seiner Aufgabe. Den Job als Leibwächter bei Akira würde er auch in Zukunft nicht aufgeben.

5. Kapitel - Die, die mein Herz erobert

Wer macht nun den ersten Schritt? Dilara oder Akira.  
Gibt es für beide ein Happy End?


	5. Die, die mein Herz erobert

Ich plane nie wieder Kurzgeschichten ;) Es wird noch ein sechstes Kapitel geben, da ich einige Element nun noch hinzugefügt habe. Besonders auf Rinako ging ich näher ein.

5. Kapitel - Die, die mein Herz erobert

Rinako Kind von Rina  
Kobayashi - kleiner Wald oder Wäldchen

Zwei Wochen gingen schnell vorbei. Akira Taishos Rückkehr aus Amerika war kein Geheimnis. Selbst sein Aufenthalt dort wurde in den Medien groß aufgezogen. War es auch kein Wunder, da die Firma ein Umweltprojekt dort finanzierte.  
Man sprach nicht nur von der Erhaltung der Natur, diese Firma setzte ihre Ideen sogar um. Vielleicht bildete sie dadurch eine Ausnahme und viele Gelder flossen in naturschützende Projekte. Genau das fand Dilara sehr gut. Sie selbst war am Rande eines großen Nationalparks in den USA aufgewachsen und befürwortete deshalb alles was die Taisho Corporation in diese Richtung unternahm.  
Wenn die Gegend in der Lara aufwuchs auch recht dünn besiedelt war, so liebte sie ihre Heimat dennoch. Der Aufenthalt hier in Japan sollte auch nur vorübergehend sein, doch inzwischen sind nun 8 Jahre daraus geworden. Immer wieder wollte sie zurück nach Hause. Doch jetzt gelang es ihr sich ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen, indem sie sich wohl fühlte.

Frühmorgens an dem Tag als Akiras Maschine auf dem Privatflughafen landete sollte, saß Dilara an ihrem Schreibtisch und studierte Bewerbungsunterlagen. Man hatte ihr endlich eine Praktikantin genehmigt. Zwar waren viele Bewerber durchaus geeignet, doch etwas störte die Anwältin ständig. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, bis sie dann das letzte Schreiben studierte. Diese schwarzhaarige Frau mit den rehbraunen Augen sagte ihr sofort zu. Es lag bestimmt nicht an dem sympathischen Lächeln von Rinako Kobayashi, sondern eher an den ausgezeichneten Zeugnissen. Sie war bereits volljährig und studierte Jura um später Anwältin zuwerden. Ein wenig erinnerte die junge Frau Lara ein wenig an sie selbst. Bestimmt würde Rinako später in ihrem Beruf ebenso aufgehen wie es Dilara tat. Deshalb war es beschlossene Sache und sie rief die schwarzhaarige Studentin an. Zum Glück hatte sie heute keine Vorlesungen mehr und am nächsten Tag begannen die Semesterferien.

Nur wenig später trafen sie sich, nicht im Büro, sondern eher ganz belanglos in einem Café. Beide Frauen mochten sich auf Anhieb. Rin, wie sie genannt werden wollte, hatte ein offenes fröhliches Wesen. Mitten in ihrem Gespräch stellte der Cafébesitzer plötzlich den Fernseher laut. Gerade wurde die Ankunft von Akira Taisho in den Nachrichten gezeigt. Der Industrielle sagte einige Worte zu den Reportern, während er die Menge musterte.  
Dilara hing wie gebannt an der Übertragung und besonders an den Lippen ihres Lieblingsdämons. Einer der Kameraleute zoomte dessen Gesicht heran und nun wurde der Bildschirm vollständig davon ausgefüllt. Genau in diesem Moment lächelte Akira.  
Niemand ahnte, dass die Gedanken von Inu no Taisho gerade bei Dilara weilten und er absichtlich ihretwegen in die Kamera blickte. Still hoffte der Youkai von ihr gesehen zu werden.  
Auch wenn er es nicht wusste, die Wirkung auf die Anwältin war erfolgreich. Ihr wurde richtig warm um das Herz und sie wünschte sich nur noch von ihm in die Arme genommen zu werden. Dieser Blick schaffte etwas das sich Lara die ganzen vergangenen drei Monate nicht traute. Gerade stand ihr Entschluss fest als Rin neben ihr leise seufzte.  
Das genügte um der Anwältin bewusst werden zu lassen das sie noch immer in dem Café saß. Die nächsten Worte ihrer zukünftigen Assistentin überraschten sie ein wenig.  
" Katsumi ist so ein lieber Junge. Den Verlust seiner Mutter hat er immer noch nicht überwunden."  
Dilara sah die andere Frau kurz an und dann zurück zum Fernseher. Diesmal wurde Sesshomaru mit seinem Sohn gezeigt. Gleich darauf nahm Akira seinen Enkel in den Arm. Danach konnte man die Unsicherheit von Katsumi erkennen. Doch sein Vater hob ihn hoch und warf dem Reporter, der das Kind gerade fotografieren wollte, einen kalten Blick zu. Sesshomaru flüstere seinen Sohn etwas ins Ohr, worauf der Junge sogar lächelte.

" Er ist wirklich süß und ich glaube das Sesshomaru ihm ein guter Vater ist, trotz das man soviel Frauengeschichten über ihn hört.", teilte Dilara ihre Meinung mit.  
" Das sind alles Lügen, Frauen ,die sich wichtig machen. Seit fast 8 Jahren hatte Sesshomaru nicht ein einziges Date.", erklärte Rinako auf einmal.  
Deshalb wurde die Anwältin erst recht neugierig und fragte:" Das klingt so, als ob du ihn persönlich kennst."  
Diesmal wurde die junge Frau verlegen, sogar etwas rot um die Nase. Hatte sie ihrer neuen Chefin etwa zuviel verraten. Doch dann berichtete sie einfach alles:" In gewisserweise seit 15 Jahren. Zusammen mit seinem Chauffeur hat mich Sesshomaru draußen in den Wäldern gefunden. Damals war ich höchsten fünf oder sechs Jahre alt. Verwahrlost, ohne jede Erinnerung. Entweder wurde ich ausgesetzt oder meine Eltern sind einem Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen. Zuerst war ich in einem Krankenhaus und sollte später ins Waisenheim gesteckt werden. Doch dann hat die Familie Kobayashi mich aufgenommen und adoptiert. Das war der Chauffeur. Meine Adoptivmutter arbeitet bei den Taisho als Köchin. Zwar kenne ich nur Sesshomaru und Katsumi, doch die Familie hat viel für mich getan. Man hat mir sogar ein Konto eröffnet und finanziert mir das Studium. Die Güte, die mir zuteil wird kann ich ihnen nie vergelten.  
Nachdem die Kobayashis mich aufnahmen, hätte ich Sesshomaru egal sein können, doch er hat sich ebenso um mich gekümmert. Es war ihm immer wichtig das es mir gut geht. Oft besucht er mich und wir unterhalten uns dann stundenlang. Gelegentlich bringt er seinen Sohn mit. Von seinem Leibwächter weiß ich auch das es seit 8 Jahren keine anderen Frauen gibt. Es stimmt zwar das er gelegentlich ausgeht, mit Frauen spricht oder einigen auch Drinks ausgibt. Keine davon holt er sich jedoch ins Bett."

Schon längst war die Übertragung nebensächlich, vor allem da es jetzt nur noch eine Zusammenfassung des Amerika Besuches war. Das was Rin gerade erzählte interessierte Dilara viel mehr. Als die junge Frau geendet hatte, sah die Amerikanerin ihre Assistentin lange an. Während der Erzählung stellte sich Dilara die Frage ob Rin bescheid wusste, was die Familie in Wirklichkeit war.  
" Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Rin?", begann Lara. Sie wollte die Erlaubnis der anderen Frau. Als diese zustimmend nickte, fragte die Anwältin:" Weshalb hast du mir das eben erzählt? Ich meine mit diesen Infos könnte ich zur Presse gehen. Man würde mir sicherlich jede Menge Geld dafür bezahlen."  
Jetzt lächelte die Studentin und erwiderte:" Das würdest du nicht. Schon wegen Akira Taisho. Du bist in ihn bis über beide Ohren verliebt."  
Diesmal schnappte Dilara überrascht nach Luft und wurde tatsächlich rot." Wie kannst du das wissen. Gut ich gebe zu das ich Akira kenne aber das heißt doch nicht das ich...", den Rest ließ sie offen. Denn sonst würde sie lügen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich tatsächlich verliebt.  
Schüchtern gestand Rinako dann:" So wie du vorhin die Nachrichten verfolgt hast. Ich sehe so etwas, da ich für Sesshomaru das gleich empfinde."  
" Hast du es ihm gesagt?", wollte nun Dilara unbedingt wissen.  
Die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte:" Das werde ich auch nicht, seit ich weiß das Sesshomaru niemanden, wie mich als Stiefmutter seines Sohnes in Betracht zieht. Ich bin eben doch nur ein sterblicher Mensch."  
Das Letzte flüsterte sie sogar sehr leise, dennoch hörte Lara die Worte und verstand. Dämonen wurden weit über 5000 Jahre alt, wenn nicht sogar 10000. Was war da schon ein Mensch der gerade 80 oder 90 Jahre lebte.  
Izayoi war auch eine Menschenfrau und trotzdem ging Akira mit ihr den Bund ein. Sie bekamen sogar einen Sohn. Sicher wäre der Dämon mit der Prinzessin glücklich gewesen, wenn dieser Soldat nicht dessen Frau getötet hätte.  
Dieses kurze Gespräch mit Rin, zeigte Dilara gerade, was sie tun musste.

Die Anwältin holte einen Geldschein aus ihrer Tasche, bezahlte die Rechnung und dann sagte sie zu Rinako:" Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst. Wir beide sehen uns morgen gegen 10 Uhr im Büro. Du hast den Job. Jetzt muss ich erst einmal ins Gericht und danach angele ich mir ein Stück von meinem eigenen Glück."  
Damit zog sie ihre Jacke über und stand auf. Nur kurz schaute sie zum Fernseher hinüber, wo der Bericht gerade endete. Einen Rat gab sie ihrer neuen Assistentin:" Du solltest ihm deine Gefühle gestehen. Wenn er dich auch liebt, ist es ihm egal ob du ein Mensch.." sie unterbrach sich kurz, sah sich in unmittelbarer Nähe um und dann beugte sich Dilara direkt zu Rinako um ihr ins Ohr zuflüstern:" oder eine Dämonin bist."  
Bevor die jüngere Frau zu einer Antwort fähig war, hatte die Anwältin das Café bereits verlassen und lief auf ihr Auto zu.

Rin saß noch lange am Tisch und starrte ihrer neuen Vorgesetzten nach. Sie hatte doch mit keiner einzigen Silbe erwähnt, dass die Familie dämonischer Herkunft war. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile nahm sie ihr Telefon heraus. Doch sie konnte sich nicht überwinden den Dämon ihrer Träume anzurufen. So verließ sie dann später mit einem Seufzen das Café.

Der Termin bei Gericht dauerte nicht allzu lange. Nach dem Mittagessen fuhr Dilara eine zeitlang planlos durch die Stadt. Später spazierte sie durch den großen Park und blieb am See stehen. Sie war selbst überrascht sich hier wiederzufinden. An diesem Ort fing alles an, wenn sie Akira glauben konnte. Beinahe wünschte sie sich das der Dämon plötzlich hinter ihr stand, um ihr die Entscheidung abzunehmen.  
Dann fuhr sie herum und ging zielstrebig bis an das andere Ende des Parks, überquerte die Straße. Jetzt stand sie vor dem Firmengebäude und ließ ihren Blick über die Fassade schweifen.  
Es dauerte nur drei ganze Minuten bis Dilara den Mut aufbrachte das Firmengebäude nicht nur zubetreten, sondern auch in den Fahrstuhl zusteigen und hinauf in die Chefetage zu fahren.  
Kaum verließ sie den Fahrstuhl sah sie sich etwas hilflos um. Es gab zwar nicht weit entfernt eine Empfangsdame und einen Besucherwarteraum, doch ob sie auf diesen Weg zum Firmeninhaber kam, war fraglich.  
Nur wenige Schritte entfernt stand ein Wesen mit braunen Haaren und Augen in der gleichen Farbe. Sie wurde schon seit dem Betreten der Etage unauffällig von dem Sicherheitsmann gemustert.

Gerade erinnerte sich Lara an die Worte in dem Abschiedsbrief ihres Hundedämons, deshalb wandte sie dich junge Frau direkt an die Wache.  
" Bitte verzeihen sie. Ich würde gern den Taisho sprechen."  
Nur kurz ließ sich der Sicherheitsposten seine Überraschung anmerken. Die Frau vor ihm war eindeutig menschlicher Abstammung. Daher war es eher ungewöhnlich das ein Mensch vom Taisho wissen konnte, nur sehr wenige Eingeweihte gab es.  
Sicherlich gehörte diese Unbekannte dazu. Doch das hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren. Er hatte seine Befehle. Da er aber seinen Posten nicht verlassen durfte, schickte er Dilara durch eine Tür hindurch wo Akiras persönlicher Sekretär saß. Diesem Myouga sollte sie ihr Anliegen vortragen und dieser würde sie danach direkt zum Taisho führen.  
Leider erwies sich das durch einen ganz dummen Zufall als großer Fehler. Der kleine Flohgeist, Myouga junior zeigte sich nie ihm unbekannten Menschen. Schon deshalb, weil er der Einzige war, der sein wahres Aussehen nicht hinter einer Illusion verbarg. Außerdem beschäftigte den Blutsauger im Moment eine andere Angelegenheit.  
So kam es das die erste Person auf die Dilara stieß der derzeitige menschliche Sekretär von Inuyasha war. Wohl der Einzige der die Bedeutung des Begriffes Taisho nicht kannte oder die Anweisungen glatt vergessen hatte.  
Kaum hatte dieser schwarzhaarige Mensch die junge Frau erblickt, fragte er nach ihren Wünschen.

Höflich grüßte die Anwältin, übergab ihre Karte und erklärte:" Ich suche jemanden der mich zum Taisho führen kann."  
Die Antwort des Mannes zauberte Lara das erste Runzeln auf die Stirn. Gerade bat dieser, und zwar nicht auf Japanisch, sondern in perfekten englisch-amerkanisch.:" Taisho? Es gibt mehrere Herren diesen Namens. Da müßten sie schon genauer werden!"  
" Akira Taisho.", lautete Laras Entgegnung.  
" Erwartet Mister Taisho sie?", wollte der Mann als nächstes Wissen.  
Langsam kam sich die junge Frau verhört vor. Doch sie antwortete: " Nein. Er rechnet sicherlich nicht mit meinem Erscheinen." Das entsprach vermutlich der Wahrheit. Obwohl drei Monate genügten, um für eine Frau endgültig sicher zu sein, ob sie tatsächlich ein Kind empfangen hat. Doch diese Sache ging nur sie und Akira etwas an.

Indessen hatte der Sekretär selbst ein Problem. Normalerweise wurde er nicht mit Besuchern des Firmeninhabers konfrontiert. Alle Gäste, Angestellte oder Geschäftspartner wandten sich immer an den Empfangsbereich. Das hier war ja auch nicht sein Büro, sondern Akiras Vorzimmer, wo der kleine Flohgeist sonst immer hantierte. Er sollte nur kurz für Myouga die Stellung halten und Telefonate entgegen nehmen.  
Ein weiteres Problem tat sich auf. Akira, der Firmeninhaber war in einer geheimen Sitzung mit seinen neuen Geschäftspartnern von Cats Industry, die hauptsächlich in der Modebranche tätig waren. Der Sekretär wusste von früheren Sitzungen das diese oft Stunden, einmal sogar zwei Tage gedauert hatten.  
Deshalb gab er zurück." Leider darf ich Mister Taisho nicht stören. Er ist in einer Sitzung. Vielleicht kann ihnen ein anderes Familienmitglied weiter helfen?"

Vermutlich schon. Doch Dilara wusste nicht wie sie jemanden aus Akiras Familie gegenübertreten sollte. Selbst jetzt war sie immer noch unsicher, ob ihr Dämon sie überhaupt sehen wollte. Deshalb antwortete sie:" Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich niemanden mit meinen Angelegenheiten belästigen. Es ist persönlich. Sagen sie mir einfach wann Akira Zeit hat."  
Vielleicht hätte sie genau diese Worte nicht verwenden sollen. Ihre Dienste als Anwältin anzubieten wäre sicher besser gewesen. Doch jetzt schlußfolgerte der Sekretär erst recht falsch.

Der Mann musterte die junge Frau vor ihm abschätzig. Sicherlich war sie genauso wie die vielen angeblichen Freundinnen von Sesshomaru, dem älteren Bruder seines Bosses. Man munkelte genug über dessen ständigen One-Night-Stands. Es verging kein Monat, in dem nicht eine angebliche Geliebte hier auftauchte. Mindestens jede Dritte behauptete schwanger zu sein. Selbst Inuyasha erging es nicht anders bevor er sich offiziell mit dieser Kagome verlobte. Nun in diesem Fall würde er genau verfahren, wie man es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Diese Damen fortschicken.  
In diesem Fall gab es zwar einen Unterschied. So viel er wusste, war es noch nie passiert das eine angebliche Geliebte von Akira hier aufgetauchte. Oder sollte er doch Akiras Bruder um Rat fragen? Deshalb bat er die Anwältin:" Warten sie draußen beim Empfang ich bin gleich zurück."

Dilara seufzte etwas. Leicht vorgestellt hatte sie sich das Ganze nicht. Doch scheinbar klappte ihre Hoffnung von einem einfachen Wiedersehen erst recht nicht. Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie zum Familiensitz hinaus gefahren wäre, würde es ihr auch nicht besser ergehen. Beinahe wollte sie einfach gehen ohne auf die Rückkehr des Mannes zuwarten, der sich nicht einmal namentlich vorgestellt hat. Sie nahm an das es dieser Myouga war, den die Wache ihr gegenüber erwähnte.

Leider war aber Jiro gerade nicht in seinem Büro. So ging der Sekretär zurück zu der Anwältin und gab an:" Mister Taisho kann sie nicht empfangen. Es tut mir leid. Es ist wohl besser, wenn sie jetzt gehen und es später noch einmal versuchen. Am Empfang gibt man ihnen bestimmt sofort Auskunft oder man ruft sie an wegen einem Termin."  
Zwar meinte der Sekretär diesmal Jiro, den jüngeren der Brüder, doch Dilara fasste es völlig falsch auf. War dieser Dämon doch nicht der echte Akira Taisho gewesen und hatte sie angelogen. Vielleicht war dann die Visitenkarte auch nur ein falscher Hinweis. Der Brief trug ebenso keine Unterschrift. Selbst die Worte in dem Text empfand sie gerade wie Hohn. Sie fühlte sich erniedrigt und benutzt. Alles war nur Lüge. Deswegen wurde sie wütend. Aus diesem Grund fauchte sie dem Sekretär entgegen.  
" Wenn er mich nicht empfangen will, dann sagt wenigstens dem Taisho. Ich erwarte sein Kind."  
Eine Antwort wartete die Anwältin nicht ab. So schnell es ging lief sie auf dem Aufzug zu. Sie bekam auch nicht mehr mit, wie der braunhaarige Wachposten dem Sekretär einen eisigen Blick zuwarf, der so gar nicht zu dessen sanften braunen Augen passte.

Etliche Dämonen in den Büros auf dieser Etage hatten gute Ohren und so Dilaras Worte gehört, vor allem da sie die letzten Sätze lauter sprach. Doch nur Zwei waren wirklich geschockt. Beide Wesen traten auf den Gang heraus und sahen gerade noch, wie sich die Aufzugtüren schlossen. Im letzten Moment erhaschten sie einen Blick auf das menschliche Wesen, was so unverfroren war.  
Sesshomaru musste zugeben, dass sein Vater offenbar Geschmack hatte.

Beide Brüder trafen sich in der Mitte des Eingangsbereichs und starrten auf die inzwischen geschlossenen Türen des Fahrstuhls. Inuyasha fand zuerst seine Sprache wieder:" Glaubst du das unserer verehrter Vater wirklich...?"  
Der Ältere antwortete:" Eigentlich nicht aber seit der Sache vor drei Monaten ist unser verehrer Vater verändert. Niemand weiß, was in den zwei Nächten passiert ist und er spricht nicht darüber. Es könnte durchaus sein...", auch er ließ den Rest offen.  
Eine andere Stimme widersprach:" Sie ist nicht schwanger."  
Beide Brüder fuhren herum und sahen den Sprecher an.  
" Onkel." beinahe gleichzeitig kam es von den Söhnen Inu no Taishos.  
Dieser bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick, bevor er erklärte:" Ich Gegenteil zu euch benutzte ich nicht meine Augen, sondern meine Fähigkeiten. Wäre diese Frau mit einem Hanyou von Akira schwanger würde man die dämonische Energie spüren."  
Damit drehte er sich um. Nur kurz warf Jiro dem Sekretär einen bemitleidenden Blick zu, streifte die Tür, hinter der gerade die Sitzung stattfand und überlegte was er tun könnte. Dilara zu folgen wäre wohl das Beste, anderseits sollte er sich in diese Angelegenheit nicht einmischen. Es war reiner Zufall, dass er von der Anwältin selbst erfuhr. Ohne seine Begegnung im Gericht wüsste er noch immer nichts. Nein damit musste sich sein Bruder auseinandersetzen. Deshalb hoffte der jüngere Daiyoukai auf ein schnelles Ende der Besprechung.

Dann hatte Jiro einen Einfall. Etwas konnte er trotzdem unternehmen. Gleich darauf betrat Jiro die Sicherheitszentrale. Kouga saß wie erwartet hier und beobachtete die Bildschirme. Der ältere Dämon bat seinen Schwiegersohn:" Kouga. Lass mich allein!"  
Dieser hatte etwas auf dem Stuhl gelümmelt und fuhr nun hoch, während er widersprach. " Jiro du kennst die Anweisungen."  
Etwas spöttisch entgegnete dieser:" Natürlich. Hältst du mich für lebensmüde."  
Darauf erwiderte Kouga nichts. Mit großen Augen beobachtete der jüngere Dämon wie Jiro sein Passwort in den Computer tippte. Ohne sich umzusehen, empfahl der ältere Daiyoukai:" Kouga du solltest dein Passwort ändern!"  
Und ob er das tat. Er wusste nicht einmal das sein Schwiegervater das geheime Wort, was zugriff auf die Daten gab, kannte.

Gleich darauf hatte Jiro die Aufzeichnung gefunden, welche für ihn von Interesse war und ließ sie laufen. Erst jetzt begriff sein Schwiegersohn das Jiro nicht die Konferenz ausspionieren wollte, sondern etwas anderes im Sinn hatte. Was draußen passierte, bekam Kouga nicht mit, da auf Befehl des Taishos in dem Bereich alle Kameras abgeschaltet wurden. Nur der Aufzug, der Vorplatz und die unteren Etagen wurden weiterhin überwacht.  
Deshalb rückte der Wolf etwas näher um mit sehen zukönnen. Die Bitte den Raum zu verlassen war schon vergessen.

Nun sahen beide Dämonen wie Dilara den Fahrstuhl betrat und sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnte. Deutlich sah man ihre Emotionen. Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit.  
Kurz bevor der Aufzug das Erdgeschoss erreichte, richtete sich die junge Frau auf, wischte zwei Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Entschlossenheit zeigte sich in ihrer Stimme und Haltung, als sie sagte:" Wer braucht schon Akira Taisho. Es gibt auch noch andere attraktive ..." Jetzt unterbrach sie sich selbst und holte das Foto hervor. Mit dem Finger strich sich ganz sachte über das Gesicht des Taishos und flüsterte:" Dämonen."

"Sie liebt ihn.", stellte Jiro sachlich fest.  
Der Wolf widersprach:" Oder sein Geld." Da der Ältere sicher eine Erklärung wollte, fügte Kouga hinzu:" Akira hatte mich beauftragt eine Alarmanlage an einem Blumenladen zu erneuern, da habe ich sie zufällig im Nachbarhaus gesehen. Bei Gericht zeigtest du eine Menge Interesse. Außerdem haben auch wir Wölfe eine gute Nase."  
" Das habe ich nie angezweifelt.", erklärte Asukas Vater.  
Kouga erklärte gleich darauf weiter:" Nein hast du nicht. Zwecks Dilara Chandler hatte ich meinen eigenen Verdacht. Deshalb habe ich sie überprüft und beobachten lassen. Nicht dass sie vielleicht mit den Panthern kooperiert. Die Überprüfung ergab nicht viel. Ihr Vater ist Bezirksrichter in einem verschlafenen Nest am Rande des Yellowstone Nationalparks in Wyoming. Zwar hat Dilara keine Schulden, sie kommt mit ihrem Geld nur geradeso über die Runden, weil sie oft ihre Eltern besucht. Da wäre es gar nicht so abwegig. Anderseits hat sie noch nie ihre Kreditkarte belastet."  
Nach dieser kleinen Information sah Jiro lange auf das Standbild der jungen Frau. So wie sie das Familienbild betrachtete, besonders das Wissen um die Herkunft der Taishos. Das alles gab dem Hundedämon zu denken. Zwar wusste er nicht was sein Bruder der Anwältin alles offenbarte doch für ihn war es eindeutig, dass Dilara das wahre Wesen seines Bruders mochte oder mehr für ihn empfand.  
" Nein glaube mir. Sie liebt ihn.", wiederholte Jiro.  
Eine neue Stimme erklang an der Tür:" So, tut sie das?"  
Beide Wolf und Hund fuhren herum. Leise und unhörbar wie es ihm zueigen war trat Akira ein und bekam die letzten Worte mit.  
Jetzt setzte er sich neben den Schirm und sah sich die Aufzeichnung ebenfalls an. Es schmerzte ihn Dilara unglücklich zu sehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm verzeihen konnte. Wenn er doch nur früher den Saal verlassen hätte. Doch Vorwürfe halfen nichts.

Die Verhandlungen waren kurz vorher erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurden und die Panther unterzeichnen die Verträge. Obwohl es einige wenige Stimmen gab, die eine Verbindung zwischen Hund und Katze nicht guthießen war auch Takeos Vermählung mit Sharifa beschlossene Sache. Nach der Verabschiedung ging Akira direkt zu Myouga in sein Büro, wobei ihm die merkwürdigen Blicke seiner Angestellten durchaus bewusst waren. Beim Fahrstuhl standen seine Söhne und warfen ihm ebenso neugierige Blicke zu. Vor seiner Bürotür blieb deshalb Akira stehen und drehte sich um. Laut rief er dann:" Myouga."  
Der Flohdämon eilte sofort herbei. Seit dem Tod seines Vaters diente er dem Taisho und wusste genau, in welcher Stimmung der Herr sich gerade befand. Für die Katastrophe, die wohl gerade stattgefunden hatte, musste er erst einmal die Verantwortung übernehmen.  
Kaum war der Blutsauger auf den Schulter des Taishos fragte dieser:" Nachrichten für mich?"  
" Ja, Herr, jede Menge. Wie immer habe ich sie nach Dringlichkeit geordnet."  
" Danke Myouga, gab es sonst noch etwas.", wollte der Firmeninhaber als nächstes Wissen, die Blicke der Angestellten waren mehr als lästig. Einige benahmen sich auch schuldbewusst.  
Deutlich konnte man den kleinen Schweissperlen auf der Stirn des Flohs zusehen, wie sie sich bildeten. Verlegen kratzte dieser sich:" Ehm ja, da gab es noch etwas. Eine Frau war hier und hat behauptet von euch schwanger zu sein, Herr. Doch das ist absurd."  
" Dilara?", kam es von Akira. Ein freudiges Gefühl durchströmte ihn bei dem Gedanken.  
Diesmal war es Inuyashas Sekretär, der antwortete:" Dilara Chandler, eine Anwältin. Sie wollte zu ihnen, Herr."  
" Gut, wo ist sie jetzt.", wollte der Dämon wissen. Dilaras Geruch lag noch im Gang.  
Deutlich sah man, der Mensch schrumpfte. " Ich habe sie fortgeschickt. Zum Schluss hatte sie noch die Frechheit zu behaupten schwanger zu sein. Wie Ihr Bruder feststellte, war das gelogen.", gestand dieser.  
"Selbst wenn sie gelogen hat, ist das immer noch meine Angelegenheit. Niemand schickt in Zukunft meine Frau fort. Ich hoffe ihr habt mich alle verstanden."  
Die Dämonen auf jeden Fall doch der Sekretär verteidigte sich erneut: " Sie haben doch keine Frau Herr. Ihr Sohn gab die Anweisung jede, die hierher kommt und sich als seine angebliche Geliebte ausgibt hinauswerfen zu lassen."  
Akiras Blick schweifte kurz zu Sesshomaru. Der jüngere Youkai zeigte nur selten Emotionen, doch diesmal war er verärgert.  
" Das waren meine Anweisungen, nicht die meines Vaters.", gab der Hundedämon jetzt an.  
Diesmal kam der Sekretär nicht zu einem Einwurf. Der Firmeninhaber selbst ergriff das Wort. " Was mein Sohn tut, ist allein seine Angelegenheit. Solange er bereit ist die Konsequenzen zutragen. Doch wenn ein Wesen behauptet von mir schwanger zu sein, dann habe ich sie auch geschwängert."

Jeder merkte, dass der große Boss verärgert war. Die Menschen an seiner Stimme und die Dämonen und Hanyous bekamen es zusätzlich durch seine ansteigende Energie mit.  
Diesmal mischte sich die braunhaarige Wache ein:" Herr, sicher trage ich auch Mitschuld. Diese Frau verlangte direkt nach dem Taisho. Deshalb habe ich sie zu Myouga geschickt. Ich wusste ja nicht das der Floh sein Büro kurz verlassen hatte."  
Aufgrund seiner Winzigkeit kein Wunder. Es zählte zu Myougas Aufgaben heimlich die Angestellten zu überwachen, deshalb wusste niemand, wann er sein heimliches Schlupfloch benutzte und spionierte.  
Dieser erklärte deshalb jetzt auch leise:" Büro 3 Herr."  
Das war der Kassenraum, wo es in letzter Zeit zu Unregelmäßigkeiten kam. Gelder verschwanden auf mysteriöse Weise. Um nichts zu verraten, ging Akira nicht darauf ein. Die Bemerkung der Wache warf ein neues Licht auf die Angelegenheit mit dem Sekretär. Da gab es wohl weitere Versäumnisse.  
" Taisho.", murmelte Akira. Das war genau die Anweisung die er für Dilara hinterlassen hatte, damit niemand sie zurückweist. Er wollte sichergehen, dass kein übereifriger Angestellter die Anwältin fortschickt. Die Wache trug also ganz sicher nicht die Schuld. Deshalb warf er einen Blick zu Inuyasha.  
" Eigentlich müsste er es wissen.", gab der Hanyou von sich. Der Sekretär würde sich ganz sich demnächst in der Postzentrale wieder finden und Briefe öffnen.  
Der Schaden war nun einmal passiert. So bat er seine Söhne mitzukommen und ging direkt zur Sicherheitszentrale. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er seinen jüngeren Bruder dort hineingehen gesehen.

So bekam er dessen Vermutung noch mit.  
" Wie es aussieht, muss ich mir eine ganz besondere Entschuldigung einfallen lassen. Dieser Sekretär hat alles vermasselt.", waren Akiras nächste Worte.  
" Wenn du Anweisungen hinterlassen hättest, wäre das sicher nicht passiert.", rügte sein jüngerer Bruder.  
" Nein, vermutlich nicht.", stimmte Akira zu." Doch Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell. Die Presse sollte nicht von ihr Wind bekommen. Diese Meute auf dem Hals zuhaben verdient Dilara nicht."  
Was er noch dachte, teilte Akira niemanden mit. Gerade fand er einen Weg womit er Dilara zumindest heute Abend überraschen konnte. Sicherlich würden einige Telefonate genügen, um in dem kleinen gemütlichen Restaurant ein Abendessen zu zweit bei Kerzenschein und sanfter Musik vorzubereiten. Das dieses Lokal zwar frisch renoviert wurde aber erst nächste Woche eröffnet werden sollte, kam ihm sehr gelegen. Doch sein jüngster Sohn riss ihn erst einmal aus den Gedanken.  
" Deine Frau? Verehrter Vater.", platzte es nun aus dem Hanyou heraus.  
Geheimnisvoll lächelte Akira und gestand:" Richtig. Laut den alten dämonischen Gesetzen ist sie meine Gefährtin. Ich habe sie verführt und zweimal beschlafen. In den alten Zeiten wäre sie vermutlich mit meinem Hanyou schwanger, wenn es nicht diese neumodischen Verhütungsmittel gäbe.", damit wandte sich Akira direkt an seinem Bruder und warf ihm ein Kondom zu. " Zum Glück nimmst du diese Dinger nichts selbst. Für nichts in der Welt möchte ich auf meinen kleinen zukünftigen Neffen verzichten."  
Der Taisho genoss es richtig den männlichen Teil seiner Familie sprachlos zusehen. Wären die Dämoninnen anwesend würden sie sicherlich jetzt in lauten Jubel ausbrechen weil sie sich für Akira freuen.

Es war Sesshomaru der zuerst einwarf:" Du vergisst nur eine Kleinigkeit verehrter Vater. Dilara ist eine moderne Frau. Sie denkt sicher anders darüber."  
" Ich bin zwar alt aber nicht von gestern.", entgegnet Akira. Was gleichzeitig ein Tadel war. " Die Sache zwischen mir und Dilara regle ich auf meine Weise. Bestimmt muss sie einiges über uns lernen, doch ich denke es gibt immer einen Mittelweg. "  
Jiro stimmte dem zu:" Sie weiß ,was wir sind, und kam trotzdem hierher. Das ist sicherlich schon ein Anfang."  
Erneut lächelte Akira geheimnisvoll. Dilara war eine recht neugierige aber auch intelligente Frau. Sicherlich verstand sie einige Notwendigkeiten. Außerdem wusste sie bestimmt, wenn sie offiziell eine Beziehung mit ihm einging, das sich die Presse wie hungrige Wölfe auf die Sensation stürzen würde. In diesem Fall kannte Akira schon ein Wesen, welches er seiner zukünftigen Gefährtin vorübergehend als Schutz zuteilen würde. Er vertraute Takeo in allen Punkten. Bevor es jedoch so weit war, musste er mit Dilara sprechen. Doch es gab da noch eine Kleinigkeit, die er jetzt klären musste. Erneut wandte sich der ältere Daiyoukai seinen Sohn zu. " Kommen wir zu dir. In Zukunft denk über deine Affären nach. Du bist der nächste Taisho und solltest dich dementsprechend verhalten."

Sesshomaru erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters lange. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile senkte er seinen Kopf. Da warf Inuyasha ein:" Verdammt Sesshomaru. Sag es ihm doch."  
Alles was der Hanyou von seinem älteren Bruder bekam war ein eisiger Blick. Doch dann erklärte der Hundedämon mit der Mondsichel auf seiner Stirn. " Die One-Night-Stands sind reine Erfindung der Presse. Seit acht Jahren gibt es keine Affären. Diese Frauen spielen sich nur auf. Zwar spendiere ich einigen ein paar Drinks aber der Hälfte von ihnen nicht einmal das.", damit endete Akiras Erstgeborener.  
Doch der Hanyou gab sich damit nicht zufrieden:" Alles Sesshomaru. Sonst tu ich es.", warnte er.  
" Inuyasha!", diesmal war nicht nur der Blick eisig, der ältere ging einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu.  
Doch Kouga stand plötzlich zwischen den Brüdern und knurrte:" Keinen Streit in meiner Zentrale."

" Da gibt es ein Mädchen, was mir sehr viel bedeutet. Es ist Rinako Kobayashi. Vor acht Jahren gab sie mir einen kleinen unschuldigen Kuss, doch seit damals beherrscht sie mein Herz. Ich konnte seit diesem Augenblick nicht mehr mit einer anderen Frau zusammen zu sein.". Diese Worte wurden von dem Youkai leise gesprochen und es fiel ihm schwer, da er normal nie seine Gefühle offenbarte. Doch er wollte es nicht seinem Bruder überlassen.  
Akira verstand ihn gerade am Besten. Auch er hatte vor vielen Jahren einen schweren Verlust erlitten und fand nun endlich in Dilara ein Wesen, das ihn erneut fesselte. Wenn diese Rin seinem Sohn so wichtig war, verstand er dessen Zögern und auch die Heimlichkeiten nicht.  
" Eigentlich habe ich dich für schlauer gehalten Sesshomaru. Du solltest wissen das Menschen nicht lange leben und jeder Augenblick mit ihnen kostbar ist. Deshalb frage ich mich, warum du diese Zeit verschwendest."  
Diesmal schloss Sesshomaru für einen Moment seine Augen, bevor er gestand:" Wegen Katsumi. Er wünscht sich Rin als seine Mutter, doch kann er einen weiteren Verlust ertragen?"  
" Dein Sohn weiß doch, was es mit Menschen auf sich hat. Er ist stärker als du glaubst. Gehe zu ihr und lasse das Mädchen nicht länger im unklaren. Danach wirst du sie deiner Familie vorstellen. Wir alle sind neugierig."  
Nun warf Jiro ein:" Dann halte dich selbst an deine Worte. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie sehr mich Akemi jeden Tag ausfragt, wegen dieser geheimnisvollen Frau, die offenbar dein Herz gestohlen hat."

" Bald, vorausgesetzt Dilara hat nichts dagegen.", versprach Akira schmunzelnd. Zum Schluss wandte er sich noch einmal an seinen ältesten Sohn:" Sesshomaru, Es waren übrigens nicht die Panther, die deine Gefährtin töteten. Vermutlich kam der Verräter aus unseren eigenen Reihen. Wir werden ihn sicher bald finden."  
" Danke verehrter Vater.", sagte der Erstgeboren und holte sein Telefon heraus. Sein Vater hatte völlig recht. Viel zulange hatte er sich gegen seine Empfindungen gewehrt. Seit mehr als drei Jahren wusste er was Rinako für ihn empfand. Außerdem liebte sie seinen Sohn. Mehr brauchte man doch nicht um eine glückliche Familie zuwerden. Um Katsumis willen wünschte sich das Sesshomaru.  
Tatsächlich nahm Rin sofort den Hörer ab. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild, als sie den Namen des Anrufers auf dem Display sah. Sie wollte ihrem heimlichen Schwarm unbedingt von ihrem Job erzählen und wie sympathisch ihre neue Chefin war.  
Kaum nannte sie Dilaras Namen blieb Sesshomaru mitten im Gang stehen und drehte sich zurück. Doch sein Vater hatte sich schon abgewandt und betrat gerade den Fahrstuhl. Deshalb antwortet er der schwarzhaarigen Frau:" Das ist großartig Rin. Das kannst du mir gleich alles bei einem Abendessen erzählen. Ich schicke dir einen Wagen, der dich abholt."  
Eine Antwort wartete Sesshomaru nicht ab, sondern legte auf und verwand ebenfalls kurz danach im Fahrstuhl.

Nachdem Dilara aus dem Geschäftsgebäude verschwunden war, fuhr sie noch einmal kurz in ihr Büro um ein paar Akten zu holen. Sie wollte vergessen und was gab es da Besseres um sich in ihre Arbeit zu stürzen.  
Auf dem Nachhauseweg fiel ihr etwas auf. Dilara beobachtete misstrauisch den Wagen, der ihr folgte. Es war eine dunkle Limousine mit getönten Scheiben, sodass sie die Insassen nicht erkannte. Die Anwältin war besorgt und grübelte darüber nach. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn sie nicht gleich nach Hause fuhr, sondern erst eines der Geschäfte hier aufsuchte. Alles war zwar gehobene Preisklasse, dennoch kaufte sie gelegentlich hier ein.  
Sie parkte kurzerhand den Wagen, stieg aus und lief über die Straße auf das Modegeschäft zu. Dann drehte sie sich um, da es sie interessierte was die Unbekannten in dem Auto taten. Der Wagen fuhr einfach weiter. Dennoch betrat sie ein Geschäft und bekam deshalb nicht mehr mit, wie die Limousine wendete und sich dann in der Nähe einen Parkplatz suchte.  
Durch die Ladenfenster sah man die Anwältin durch die Reihen der Regale gehen. Da kam Takeo eine Idee. " Wenn ihr erlaubt Herr.", fragte dieser seinen Boss, die Hand schon am Griff des Türkaufs.  
Akira nickte nur zustimmend.

Lara sah, wie der schwarz gekleidete Mann in das Geschäft kam und scheinbar das Angebot betrachtete. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, doch ihr wollte nicht einfallen wo. Im nächsten Moment erblickte sie den Wagen draußen auf der Straße. Deshalb überlegte die braunhaarige Frau ob sie durch die Hintertür des Geschäftes verschwinden konnte. Aus diesem Grund suchte sie sich ein blaues Kleid aus, was sie in eine der Umkleidekabinen anprobieren wollte.  
Darum entging der Anwältin auch, was im Geschäftsraum passierte. Es lag in der Absicht der Verkäuferin zu Dilara zugehen, doch dieser Blonde warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Deshalb blieb sie nun an der Kasse stehen und verfolgte das Geschehen von Weiten.  
Inzwischen war Dilara in das Kleid geschlüpft und trat nun vor die Kabine um sich im Spiegel zubetrachten. Lautlos trat der Hundedämon neben sie, streifte seinen Blick kurz über ihren Körper und machte der Anwältin ein Kompliment. " Diese Farbe passt wunderbar zu ihren Augen. Ich bin sicher das Wesen welches euer Herz besitzt stimmt mir zu."  
Bei diesen Worten drehte Takeo ein wenig seinen Kopf in Richtung Fenster. Selbst von diesem Standpunkt war der Wagen zusehen. Im gleichen Moment bekam die Anwältin einen Geruch in die Nase. Es roch fast nach ihrem geruchsneutralisierenden Mittel, nur noch angenehmer. Deshalb konnte sie sich eine Frage nicht verkneifen:" Katzen mögen sie wohl nicht?"  
" Ich glaube Katzen sind mein geringstes Problem. Im Moment bin ich etwas ratlos. Ich suche für meine zukünftige Gemahlin ein Geschenk und kann mich nicht entscheiden.", kam Takeos Entgegnung fast sofort.  
Lange und intensiv schaute Dilara den Leibwächter an. Inzwischen fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihn schon oft im Fernsehen oder auf Bildern neben Akira sah. Bestimmt war dieser auch ein Hundedämon. Kurz blitzte in ihrem Gedächtnis eine Erinnerung auf. Deshalb ging sie nun zielstrebig zu einem anderen Regal, nahm sich blaue Spitzen Unterwäsche, passend zu dem Kleid heraus. Erst danach ergriff sie eine andere Farbe. Es war reiner Zufall, dass sie grün wählte, und drückte sie Takeo in die Hand.  
" Wenn sie dieser Dame einen gefallen tun möchten, kaufen sie diese Dinge auf Vorrat. Gewisse Wesen können sich nicht beherrschen und da passiert es schon einmal das in der Eile diese zarte Wäsche kaputt geht."  
Damit ließ die Anwältin den Youkai stehen. Sie fiel zwar fast in Ohnmacht, als sie an der Kasse den Preis sah, doch dann zückte Dilara ihre Kreditkarte. Ihr Vater würde es sicher verstehen, wenn er in den nächsten Wochen die Abrechnung sah. Das Glück seiner Tochter stand immer an erster Stelle bei ihm. Im Stillen hoffte sie das Akira wirklich diese Farbe mochte und es der Aufwand wert war.

Mit einem Lächeln legte der Leibwächter die Unterwäsche zurück in das Regal, nachdem er auf dem Etikett den Hersteller gelesen hatte. Sharifas Firma Cats Industrys stellte diese bezaubernde Reizwäsche her. Seine Gefährtin besaß also genug davon. Denn mit ihrer Einschätzung hatte Dilara durchaus recht. Im Besitz von scharfen Klauen oder Krallen zu sein verleitete in der Tat dazu das langwierige Ausziehen auf diese Art abzukürzen.  
Takeo wartete bis Dilara aus dem Laden verschwunden war und in ihr Auto auf der anderen Straßenseite stieg. Dann erst ging er zur Kasse, holte einen großen Geldschein heraus und legte diesen auf den Tresen. Gleichzeitig verlangte er: " Vernichten sie den Kreditkartenbeleg. Die junge Lady hat gerade bar bezahlt."  
Mit großen Augen sah die Verkäuferin auf das Geld vor ihr. Sie hatte da so einen Gedanken. Doch Takeo war noch nicht fertig. Er beugte sich etwas näher und sagte zwar mit leiser aber deutlicher Kälte in der Stimme:" Kommen sie gar nicht auf die Idee doppelt abzurechnen. Meinem Boss, der draußen im Wagen wartet, gehört die Kreditkartenfirma. Es ist für ihn ein Leichtes sich von ihrer Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen."

Nur kurz darauf berichtete der Dämon seinem Herrn. Dieser lächelte nur zufrieden. Takeo erwartete keine Entschädigung, im Gegenteil das schlimmste was Akira tun konnte war seinem Leibwächter die Summe für das Kleid zu erstatten. Außerdem würde Dilara dieses Geschenk von dem blonden Youkai eher annehmen als von Akira selbst. Deshalb war er dem Leibwächter dankbar. Blau war tatsächlich seine Lieblingsfarbe, obwohl er auch Orange inzwischen mochte.  
Nur wenig später stand der Wagen vor Dilaras Wohnung. Hier schickte der Taisho seinen Chauffeur in den Blumenladen um eine einzelne orangefarbene Rose zu holen.

Dilara zog sich gerade um, als es an ihrer Tür klingelte. Nur in ihrer Unterwäsche gekleidet konnte sie unmöglich öffnen. Deshalb schlüpfte sie schnell in einem seidenen Morgenmantel.  
Einige Sekunden später öffnete sie ihre Wohnungstür und ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Tausende Schmetterlinge wirbelten in ihrem Inneren. Am liebsten würde sich die Anwältin Akira an den Hals werfen. Doch sie blieb zurückhaltend. Das Erlebnis in der Firma nagte an ihr.  
Der Dämon ließ einen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Dann sagte er:" Du hast gelogen, was die Schwangerschaft angeht."  
Der jungen Frau lag eine Antwort auf der Zunge. Der Geschwindigkeit des Dämons war sie jedoch nicht gewachsen. Er schob Dilara etwas zurück, trat ein, schloss danach die Tür und legte die Rose auf den Schrank daneben.  
Kein Wort brachte Dilara heraus, so schnell fand sie sich in Akiras Armen wieder und alle was sie sagen wollte wurde mit einem Kuss erstickt, der ihrem Ersten ähnelte. Seine Hände streiften den Morgenmantel von ihrem Körper und wanderten über ihre Schultern, während Dilara gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Die Finger des Youkai glitten unter ihren BH und fanden die Knospen. Mehrmals strich Akira darüber, bis sie sich aufrichteten. Dann wanderten seine Hände weiter bis hinab zu Laras Hüfte. Gleich danach hob er sie hoch.  
Dieser Kuss und die sanften Berührungen erregten sie. Die junge Frau war verrückt nach ihrem Dämon und sie spürte deutlich wie sehr auch Akira sie begehrte. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde Dilara wieder abgestellt. Tief Luft holend betrachtet der Hundedämon ihre sinnlichen Lippen. Dann richtete er ihren BH wieder, genau wissend wie enttäuscht die Anwältin war.  
Auch er empfand so. Das Wiedersehen, ihre Nähe und ihr Duft berauschte auch Akira. Diesmal war sie alles andere als läufig und trotzdem wollte er sie besitzen, zu der Seinen machen. Nicht nur einmal sondern für immer. Das war es, was er herausfinden wollte.  
Dilaras nächste Worte berührten nicht nur sein Herz, sondern es ging viel tiefer, bis in seine Seele.

Leise flüstere die Anwältin in das Ohr des Youkais:" Du hast mein Herz gestohlen."  
Zärtlich strich Akira seiner Geliebten über das Gesicht, während er antwortete:" Da ich meines bei dir gelassen habe, musste ich ja eines mitnehmen. Ohne Herz können auch wir Dämonen nicht leben. Außerdem bist du diejenige, die ihren Namen alle Ehre macht."  
Diesmal sah Dilara den Dämon irritiert an: "Meinen Namen?"  
Hatte Akira nicht schon einmal so eine Andeutung ihr gegenüber gemacht. Deshalb warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter zum Laptop, sah den Dämon noch einmal an und im nächsten Moment war Lara auch schon am Tisch. Sofort suchte sie nach der Bedeutung ihres Namens im Internet. Als sie fündig wurde, verschlug es ihr erst einmal die Sprache.  
Akira beugte sich über sie und tippte mit seiner Klaue auf eine bestimmte Stelle. " Diese Bedeutung gefällt mir am besten."  
Laut las die junge Frau deshalb:" Die, die mein Herz erobert."

Kapitel 6 - Epilog - Gemeinsame Zukunft

Zum Schluss werden einige Dinge geklärt und es gibt einen romantischen Ausklang.


	6. Epilog - Gemeinsame Zukunft

Nachdem ich nun erneut gegen ständige Internetausfälle kämpfen musste, die einem nicht nur als Onlinehändlerin die Motivation nehmen können, das versprochene Ende.  
Wenn es am Ende kitschig wird, einen Dämon zu verstehen ist immer schwierig, vor allem wen man ihn nicht wirklich kennt oder nur aus den kurzen Szenen des dritten Kinofilms. Da ich mir aber Inu no Taisho beim besten Willen nicht bei romantischer Musik Walzer tanzend vorstellen konnte( habe ich das weggelassen und auch ein: Ich liebe dich), ist nun das daraus geworden.  
Ich sage nicht, dass es keine Fortsetzung gibt. Einige Dinge kann man immer dazu verwenden. Besonders Takeo und Sharifa, wäre ein Anfang oder Inuyasha und Kagome. Rinakos Vergangenheit, nur um einige Möglichkeiten zu nennen.  
Kommt auch auf das Interesse und meine Ideen an. Allerdings, falls ich Eine schreibe, dann nur nach dem Ende meiner Reika Serie.

Kapitel 6 - Epilog - Gemeinsame Zukunft

Dilara saß weiterhin vor dem Laptop und schaute wie gebannt auf das Suchergebnis. Gleichzeitig genoss die Anwältin die zärtlichen Berührungen ihres Hundedämons. Akira streifte mit den Spitzen über Dilaras Hals, den Nacken und wagte sich weiter nach unten, an den Seiten entlang.  
Nachdem sich die Anwältin von der Überraschung zwecks der Namensbedeutung erholt hat, wurde ihr etwas anders gewahr. Akira roch ähnlich wie der blonde Leibwächter, den sie vorhin im Laden traf. Deshalb drehte sich die junge Frau um und runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. Zwar wollte sie den Dämon wegen des Geruchs ansprechen, doch ihre allerneueste Feststellung war ihrer Meinung nach wichtiger.  
" Du flimmerst.", fasste sie ihre Erkenntnis in Worte.  
Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick huschte so etwas wie Überraschung durch Akiras Züge. Seine Illusion war aktiv. Vermutlich lag es an der unmittelbaren Nähe oder Dilaras Wunsch ihn real zusehen. Was davon stimmte, konnte er einfach herausfinden.  
" Als was siehst du mich?" Da die Anwältin offenbar nicht gleich verstand, fügte er hinzu:" Als Mensch oder Dämon."  
" Dämon.", kam Dilaras Antwort schnell. War das Flimmern schon interessant, so war die Frage verwunderlich. Die Erklärung gab es auch gleich im Anschluss.  
Akira ging einige Schritte von ihr weg und bat:" Schließ deine Augen und stell dir vor mich als Mensch zusehen. Was siehst du jetzt?"  
Die Anwältin folgte der Anweisung. In Gedanken rief sie die Bilder des Firmeninhabers Akira Taisho ab, so wie man ihn im Fernsehen und den unzähligen Bildern in der Presse sah. Nachdem sie wieder schaute, sah sie ihn tatsächlich als Mensch, was sie jetzt bestätigte.  
" Interessant, du kannst hinter die Illusion blicken.", mit diesen Worten nahm Akira die Kette ab und jetzt war der Dämon da, ohne zu flimmern. " Keine Sorge, ich werde dir beibringen, wie du herausfindest, wann dein Blick echt oder durch den Bann getrübt sein wird.", versprach er noch.  
" Das ist sicher ganz nützlich, nicht dass ich dich in Verlegenheit bringe...", kurz pausierte die Anwältin, sah den Firmeninhaber an und fuhr fort.".. wie vorhin in der Firma. Sicherlich redet man jetzt über uns. Nachdem ich den Fahrstuhl betreten hatte, sah ich noch die Aufmerksamkeit, die man mir schenkte, ganz besonders deine Söhne."  
" Darüber mache dir keine Gedanken, ich habe allen gesagt, du bist meine Frau. Soviel ich weiß, ist ein Schwangerschaftstest auch nicht genau. Da kann man sich immer irren.", gab Akira eine einfache Lösung des Problems bekannt und verblüffte Dilara erneut. Aufgrund ihrer leichten Verwunderung legte er dann noch dar:" Trotz das ich so alt bin, mit den modernen Errungenschaften kenne ich mich aus. Das muss man in meiner Position. Was das in Verlegenheit bringen betrifft. Ich bin sicher das wirst du nie, in keiner Weise."  
" Hoffentlich.", murmelte die Anwältin. Runzelte ihre Stirn erneut:" Als deine Frau?", wiederholte sie dann noch, der Tonlage nach fragend.

Der Hundedämon warf einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr. Es war also noch etwas Zeit. Deshalb ergriff er Dilaras Hand und zog sie mit zum Sofa, wo sofort Destiny fauchend hochfuhr. Wahrscheinlich war sie nur erschrocken, denn sie sprang nicht weg, sondern ließ sich gleich von dem Dämon schmusen.  
" Destiny ist nicht mehr die einzige Katze, die dem Charme eines Hundes verfällt. Takeo, der blonde Leibwächter mit dem du im Laden gesprochen hast, ist jetzt der Verlobte von Sharifa Cats.", erklärte der Taisho.  
" Sharifa Cats.", ließ sich Dilara den Namen noch einmal über die Zunge gehen. Gab es in den letzten Tagen in den Schlagzeilen nicht einige Infos darüber. Ihr Vater verstarb plötzlich und es gab auch Gerüchte wegen einer Verlobung. Aufgrund ihres Verlustes wurde die Hochzeit jedoch von der Firmenerbin verschoben. Wie es so ist, gibt es die wildesten Vermutungen wer der Glückliche sein könnte. Sharifa hatte wohl um ihren Liebsten ein großes Geheimnis gemacht. Gelegentlich gab es doch Dinge, die man vor der Presse geheim halten konnte.  
Laut äußerte Dilara jetzt nur: " Ist das nicht die neue Geschäftsinhaberin von Cats Industry, dem Modekonzern."  
Nachdem Akira es Dilara bestätigte, griff sie nach der Tasche, worin noch ihr Einkauf gepackt war. Gerade fiel ihr nämlich etwas ein. Sie kramte die blaue Unterwäsche hervor und warf einen Blick auf das Etikett. " Oh.", mehr entfuhr ihr im ersten Moment nicht. Erst ein wenig später kam noch:" Das war dann wohl das größte Fettnäpfchen, das ich finden konnte."  
Diesmal gab der Daiyoukai ein Geräusch von sich das einen leisem Lachen ähnelte." Keine Sorge, das sieht Takeo anders. Meine Begegnung mit dir hat unerwartete Ereignisse in Gang gesetzt. Wir haben nicht nur das Problem mit den Panthern geklärt, es bescherte meinen Leibwächter auch eine bezaubernde Gefährtin. In deiner Vorstellungskraft würdest du dir sicherlich nie ausmalen, dass Hund und Katze sich verlieben."  
In Gedanken dachte Dilara an ihre eigene Katze und den Hund ihrer Freundin. Deshalb kam von ihr darauf:" So abwegig ist das gar nicht. Bei Tieren geschieht es eher auf platonische Art. Sind den Dämonen vom Aussehen nicht mehr menschlich?"  
" Wir sind beides Tier und Mensch, in deinen Worten ausgedrückt. In meiner tierischen Gestalt bin ich ein sehr großer Hund." Als Nächstes folgte weiteres Wissen über Dämonen. Dilara lauschte den Worten und staunte, welche Kräfte sie besitzen. Sie konnte sich das Alles nicht vorstellen. Akira versprach ihr jedoch es ihr ebenso zu zeigen. Es war ihm wichtig das seine Geliebte alles über ihn wusste und ihm vertraute. Angst würde da alles zerstören und war keine Grundlage für eine Beziehung. Viele Dinge verschwieg er aber vorerst noch. Dazu war später Zeit.

Nachdem die Anwältin wegen des Geruchs Genaueres wissen wollte, kraulte der Dämon Destiny erst zwischen den Ohren, was die Katze mit einem leisen Schnurren quittierte.  
" Unsere Chemiker haben genau eine Woche gebraucht um dieses Parfüm herzustellen. Offenbar gibt es einen Markt für geruchsneutrales Deodorant. In der ersten Zeit täuschte es tatsächlich die Panther. Unser Sieg jedoch war eher ein Waffenstillstand, der zu einem einvernehmlichen Abkommen führte. Mein Leibwächter Takeo hat großen Anteil daran. Eines Tages werde ich dir alles darüber erzählen."  
Mehr Andeutungen brauchte Akira vorerst nicht, den Dilara verstand auch so. Einiges spiegelte sich auch in ihrem Ausdruck wieder. Wenn sie es richtig mitbekommen hatte, war Cats Industry im Besitz der Pantherdämonen. Das würde bedeuten, Sharifas Vater ihr Anführer und somit Akiras Feind. Hing dann dessen Tod mit dem Zwist zwischen den Dämonen zusammen? Die Frage stellte sich Lara gerade. Als ob der Taisho ihre Gedanken erriet, sagte er nun leise zu ihr: " Es war ein ehrlicher Zweikampf, Dilara."

Die Anwältin sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während sie nachdachte. Mit solchen Dingen konfrontiert zu werden, war eine große Umstellung für sie. Besonders ihr Gerechtigkeitssinn bekam Zweifel. Immer mehr verstand sie jedoch das Dämonen nicht mit Menschen zu vergleichen waren, sie unterlagen sicherlich anderen Gesetzen. Ob sie mit diesem Wissen leben, es akzeptieren könnte, galt es herauszufinden. Dilara wollte es verstehen und lernen damit umzugehen. Nicht nur für Akira, sondern auch für sich selbst.  
Seine nächsten Worte halfen ihr dabei:" Bevor du weiter darüber nachgrübelst, solltest du noch einige Kleinigkeit wissen. Aufgrund unseres Zusammenlebens mit den Menschen hat der Dämonenrat ein strenges Gesetz erlassen. Jeder Dämon, der bewusst einen Menschen angreift, ihn verletzt oder tötet, wird streng bestraft. Auf Mord steht sogar die Todesstrafe. Der Rat nimmt diese Sache sehr ernst, sodass etliche Dämonen als Polizisten oder Gerichtsmediziner arbeiten um jeden mysteriösen Todesfall untersuchen zukönnen. Seit etlichen Jahren halten sich alle an die Gesetze."  
Sie erinnerte sich an seine Worte bei ihrem Kennenlernen. Wieder einmal erkannte Dilara das die Dämonen wirklich an alle Dinge gedacht haben. So schützten sie sich selbst und erregten keine Aufmerksamkeit. Dennoch schien es so, als ob die Menschen ihnen auch am Herzen lagen. Zwar konnte das täuschen, die Anwältin vertraute jedoch auf sein Wort. Zufrieden legte Lara ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und ergriff seine Klaue.

Eine andere Erklärung verdiente Lara ebenso. Da gab es noch etwas Wichtiges. Deshalb gestand der Dämon ihr jetzt:" Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum ich in meiner Firma darauf hinwies, dass du meine Frau bist. Zum einen bist du dadurch geschützt. Niemand wird dich in Zukunft abweisen. Der Mitarbeiter heute, war offenbar nicht vertraut mit dem begriff Taisho. Es war nur ein Missverständnis."  
" Dieser Myouga..", begann Dilara.  
" Das war nicht Myouga sondern der menschliche Sekretär meines Sohnes Inuyasha. Doch das ist jetzt nebensächlich. In den alten Zeiten gab es bei uns keine Eheschließungen wie heute. Doch in der Nacht bevor ich dich verließ gab ich dir ein Versprechen. Das du mir gehörst, mein Eigentum bist. Das ist für einen Dämon wie mich bindend, und da es bei uns bestimmte Gesetze gibt, bin ich verpflichtet mich daran zuhalten, vor allem da ich der Vorsitzende des Dämonenrates und Herr der Hundedämonen bin."

Diesmal wusste Dilara nicht ob sie wütend oder froh sein sollte. Viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken blieb ihr nicht. Inu no Taisho legte einen seiner Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran. Mit der anderen Hand hob er ihr Gesicht, sodass er der Anwältin in die Augen schauen konnte. Gerade wollte die junge Frau ihren Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen. Doch der Daiyoukai erstickte ihre Worte mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Der Kuss war so intensiv und schön das sie mehr wollte. Sie war bereit sich dem Dämon erneut hinzugeben. Inu no Taisho unterbrach ihn nach einer Weile und sah sie aus seinen goldenen Augen an. Sanft strich er Lara über die Wange.  
" Die Zukunft wird sicherlich für dich eine Menge Veränderung bringen. Vermutlich wird es nicht leicht sein. Willst du es dennoch mit mir versuchen?"  
" Als deine Frau.". Erneut kamen die Worte über Dilaras Lippen. Zwar erfreute sie die Tatsache, doch es ging ihr auch etwas zu schnell. Sie sollte sich jedoch täuschen.  
Sofort erklärte Akira seine Absichten:" Wenn es nach mir ginge, ja. So schön jedoch unsere erste Nacht war, ich würde es gern richtig machen. Du bekommst die Zeit dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Gib mir die Chance um dich zu werben!", bat er dann.  
Ganz bestimmt würde Dilara es ihm nicht allzu leicht machen. Es war eine kleine Herausforderung für ihn.

Nun lächelte die junge Frau sanft. Ein Lächeln was dem Youkai sehr gefiel, wie er still zugab. Ihre Worte schürten seine Hoffnung.  
" Sehr gern, solange ich den wahren Dämon kennenlerne. Dich und nicht die Person, die du in der Öffentlichkeit darstellst."  
Diesmal wurde sie kurz nachdenklich betrachtet. Mit einem Seufzer erklärte Inu no Taisho. " Nein, darauf werde ich mich nicht beschränken. Du wirst mich kennenlernen. Privat, in der Öffentlichkeit und als Herr der Dämonen. Nur so kann ich sicher sein das du Interesse an mir hast und nicht nur an dem Teil, der dich verführte."  
Lara musste ehrlich zugeben, diese Worte überraschten sie. Aber damit hatte der Hundedämon völlig recht. Was sie ihm auch mitteilte.  
Nun weihte Akira die junge Frau auch in seine Pläne für diesen Abend ein und bat sie das blaue Kleid, ein Geschenk von Takeo wie sie inzwischen wusste, anzuziehen.

Als Dilara im Bad verschwunden war, um sich zu duschen, begann der Hundedämon nachzudenken. Er war sich jetzt schon sicher das Dilara die Richtige war, jemand mit dem er die nächsten Jahre verbringen wollte. Zum ersten Mal gab es mehr für ihn als nur seine Söhne, die Firma und den Dämonenrat. Plötzlich fasste Inu no Taisho einen Entschluss.  
Zwar konnte er den Vorsitz des weltweiten Dämonenrates nicht aufgeben aber seine Position hier in Japan ändern. Es wurde Zeit, dass seine beiden Söhne ihren Teil der Verantwortung übernahmen.  
Nach einer Weile stand Akira auf und trat an das Fenster. Dann kam die braunhaarige Frau aus dem Bad zurück. Als sich nun der Hundedämon zu ihr umdrehte, fiel sein Blick auf ein Foto. Es zeigte zwei Frauen, Dilara und ihre Freundin, sowie Destiny und einen kleinen Hund. Die schwarzhaarige Frau war ihm nicht unbekannt. Das war Tama Nakane, eine freie Werbetexterin, die oft für seine Firma arbeitete. Ihre Ergebnisse waren ansprechend und beim Verbraucher beliebt. Im Moment saß sie an einem Slogan für das neue Deo.  
Dilara gegenüber erwähnte er es jetzt. In diesem kurzen Gespräch kam dann auch heraus, in welchen Zusammenhang Dilaras neue Assistentin mit Sesshomaru stand. Die Anwältin freute sich für ihre neue Freundin. Da hatten sie wohl beide ihr Stück vom Glück gefunden.  
Danach packte die Anwältin das blaue Kleid aus, zog es an und kümmerte sich noch um Destinys Futter.  
Inzwischen telefonierte Akira mit seinem ältesten Sohn. Sein Anliegen hätte sicher bis zum nächsten Tag Zeit, doch nach den neuesten Entwicklungen gab Dilara Rin bis zum Mittag frei. Auch die schwarzhaarige Studentin sollte den Abend und die Nacht in Ruhe genießen können.

Kurz danach verließen die beiden Liebenden die Wohnung der Anwältin. Im Treppenhaus begegneten sie einigen Personen. Jeder, der es gerade noch eilig hatte, blieb stehen und starrte dem Pärchen hinterher. Etliche von ihnen mussten einen zweiten Blick wagen, da niemand es fassen konnte, dass Akira Taisho einer der mächtigsten Personen Japans einfach so durch ihr bescheidenes Wohnhaus spazierte.

Draußen vor der Stadt, in der Taisho Villa legte Sesshomaru gerade wieder auf. Sein Bruder stand in der Nähe und ließ den Älteren nicht aus den Augen. Dessen Emotionen auf dem sonst unleserlichen Gesicht gab ihm zu denken. Dann richtete der Hundedämon mit der blaulila Mondsichel auf der Stirn sein Wort an den Jüngeren:" Inuyasha, hast du noch dein Schwert Tessaiga."  
" Ja klar, warum soll ich es wegwerfen.", antwortete der Hanyou.  
Das brachte ihm einen bösen Blick seines Bruders ein. Auch wenn sie in der modere lebten, Tessaiga war immer noch wertvoll, ein Geschenk ihres Vaters. Anderseits hatte der Hanyou recht, schließlich hatte er eine wirklich überflüssige Frage gestellt. Doch dann äußerte er laut:" Wenn du mich immer noch damit umbringen willst, jetzt hast du letztmalig die Chance."

Inuyasha musterte den Bruder lange. Der Hundedämon hatte noch immer das Telefon in der Hand und starrte auf das Display. Was immer ihr Vater von Sesshomaru wollte, dieser war überhaupt nicht begeistert. Vorsichtig fragte er:" Bevor was passiert?"  
" Bevor ich offiziell als Taisho der Hunde ernannt werde.", kam die Antwort.  
Der Hanyou schluckte. Offenbar hatte ihr Vater wieder einmal gedroht, den Vorsitz des japanischen Dämonenrates aufzugeben. Doch das erklärte diesmal nicht die Reaktion des Älteren. Ganz besonders dessen Gesichtsausdruck. Genau genommen hatte er den älteren Bruder noch nie so erlebt. Dann kam auch die Erkenntnis bei Inuyasha durch. Nein diesmal meinte ihr Vater das wirklich ernst. Es war auch der Moment, wo der Jüngere realisierte was es für ihn hieß. Wenn Inu no Taisho zurücktrat würde auch ihr Onkel sich vom Rat zurückziehen. Dessen Platz musste dann zwangsläufig Inuyasha einnehmen, da Sesshomarus Sohn und Erbe noch zu jung war. Jetzt wurde auch ihm mulmig. Dennoch sagte er zu dem Älteren:" Keh, wenn ich dich töte, habe ich auch nichts davon. Denkst du ich, bin scharf auf den Posten des Taisho. Wenn dann kannst du gleich Bakusaiga zücken und wir bringen uns gegenseitig um."

Eine Antwort blieb Sesshomaru erspart. Hinter ihnen erklang ein Lachen. Noch nie hatte er seine Neffen so schockiert erlebt. Da war ihre Reaktion heute Nachmittag in der Firma nach Dilaras Eröffnung schwanger zu sein, noch harmlos dagegen. Deshalb schlussfolgerte Inu no Taishos Bruder:" Diesmal meint er es wirklich ernst. Das freut mich. Dann bedeutet das.." hier machte Jiro eine kurze Pause, betrachtete seine Neffen eingehend:" Zwischen Dilara und eurem Vater ist alles in Ordnung, sie ist jetzt tatsächlich seine neue Gefährtin. Das wird meine Gemahlin freuen."  
Damit drehte sich der Hundedämon um und ging. Die beiden Jüngeren würden sich schon mit dem Gedanken anfreunden.

Nicht ahnend was in der Villa vor sich ging erreichten Akira und Dilara ihr Ziel. Das kleine Restaurant mochte die Anwältin auf Anhieb. Es verbreitete nicht nur eine gemütliche Atmosphäre, sondern es wurde ausschließlich europäisches Essen gekocht und serviert. Das lag vor allen in erster Linie an dem Koch und Mitbesitzer der Gaststätte. Ein Wolfshanyou der bei den besten Köchen seiner Zunft in Europa lernte.

Das Essen war köstlich und das Dessert himmlisch. Der Koch, welcher auch als Kellner fungierte überaus höflich, witzig und teilweise flirtete er mit der Anwältin. Sehr zum Missmut seines Herrn.  
Der Wolfshanyou war so hingerissen von Dilara, dass er total vergaß, in wessen Begleitung sie am Tisch saß.  
Plötzlich fröstelte die junge Frau und wandte etwas den Kopf. Der Youkai blickte den Koch mit einem kalten warnenden Ausdruck an. Zum ersten Mal spürte Dilara den Hauch der Macht zu der Akira fähig war. Es erinnerte sie auch an den Reporter vor dem Gericht bei der Pressekonferenz. Deshalb vermutet Dilara das es diese dämonische Energie war, wovon ihr Akira am späten Nachmittag erzählte.  
Der Hanyou verstand den Hinweis sofort, verbeugte sich etwas:" Verzeiht Herr! Das war nicht angebracht. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt ich habe noch in der Küche zu tun."  
Er ging auch sofort und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Erst dort wagte der Koch wieder auszuatmen. So ein Fehler war ihm noch nie passiert. Es war schon eine große Ehre überhaupt der neuen Herrin aufwarten zu dürfen. In Zukunft musste er aufpassen. Zuviel Freundlichkeit seiner neuen Herrin gegenüber war sicherlich nicht angebracht.

Dilara hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt. Sie war plötzlich unsicher und grübelte, ob sie ebenfalls einen Fehler begangen hatte.  
Inu no Taisho entging es nicht und außerdem spürte er ihre Angst. Er legte seine Hand auf die der Anwältin und bat sanft:" Dilara sieh mich an!"  
Zögerlich hob sie den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht welcher Ausdruck in den goldenen Augen zu finden war. Doch dann sah sie die Wärme in Akiras Blick.  
" Das war nicht dein Fehler. Unser Koch ist Menschen gegenüber immer recht aufgeschlossen und überaus charmant. Allerdings gibt es unter Dämonen bestimmte Regeln. Als meine Gefährtin bist du gewissermaßen das ranghöchste weibliche Wesen. Dementsprechend hat dieser Hanyou dir Respekt entgegen zubringen."  
Offenbar bewirkten seine Worte gerade das Gegenteil. Vermutlich war es zu früh Dilara über ihre zukünftige Position aufzuklären. Deshalb fügte der Daiyoukai hinzu." Du wirst lernen damit zurechtzukommen. Meine Familie wird dich jederzeit unterstützen. Sie sind alle sehr verständnisvoll und neugierig auf dich."  
Eine Entschuldigung war vermutlich angebracht, fand die junge Frau. " Es tut mir leid. Das ist nur alles so neu für mich."  
Akira strich zärtlich über ihre Hand, hob sie dann an seine Lippen und hauchte einen leichten Kuss darauf. " Wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, wirst du mich um Rat fragen. Versprich es mir!", forderte er danach.  
" Das werde ich.", stimmte Dilara zu und verblüffte Akira gleich hinterher. "Eine Frage hätte ich da schon. Können wir sofort damit anfangen?"  
Unwillkürlich musste der Dämon schmunzeln. Die Unsicherheit bei der Anwältin war wie weggeblasen und die Neugierde setzte sich durch. Sie verhielt sich genauso, wie er es von ihr erwartet hatte. Zwar kannte er Dilara noch nicht lange, doch jetzt seinen ersten Eindruck bestätigt zu bekommen erfreute den Dämon.  
" Heute Nacht hatte ich eigentlich anderes im Sinn. Morgen ist noch früh genug." Damit stand Akira auf und reichte Lara seine Hand.  
Sie erhob sich ebenso, und nachdem Hundedämon ihr den Umhang umgelegt hatte, gingen sie zum Ausgang, wo Takeo wartete.  
Er ging vor dem Pärchen her und öffnete für Dilara die Autotür, während der Chauffeur das gleiche auf der anderen Seite für Akira tat.

Die junge Frau verharrte kurz, blickte Takeo an und sagte dann:" Dieses Kleid ist ein wundervolles Geschenk, obwohl ich eigentlich dir zu Dank verpflichtet bin. Es freut mich das nicht nur ich einen wundervollen Gefährten gefunden habe. Wenn du erlaubst, möchte ich dir ein passendes Geschenk für Sharifa verraten."  
Damit beugte sie sich zu dem Leibwächter und flüstere in sein Ohr:" Liebe und Vertrauen, das schätzt jedes weibliche Wesen. Vielleicht auch gelegentlich kleine Aufmerksamkeiten, wie eine Blume oder ein romantisches Essen. Falls Dämonen in dieser Beziehung uns Menschen ähnlich sind."  
Mit einen Lächeln lauschte Takeo der Anwältin. Sein Blick glitt über das Autodach hinüber zu seinem Herrn. Dieser vernahm trotz dieser Entfernung Laras geflüsterte Worte. Akira zwinkerte kurz mit seinem rechten Auge und stieg dann ein.  
Der Leibwächter antwortete der braunhaarigen Frau:" Wie schwierig euer Weg auch wird edle Herrin. Liebe und Vertrauen wird auch euch entgegen gebracht."  
Danach ergriff er Dilaras Hand und half ihr in den Wagen.  
Auf der Heimfahrt erfuhr sie auch das Takeo vorerst ihr Leibwächter sein würde, bis es eine andere Lösung gab. Die Anwältin lehnte sich an ihren Dämon und lauschte seinen Worten, als Akira ihr noch weitere Dinge offenbarte.

Dilara betrat als Erstes das Wohnzimmer und seufzte leise aber glücklich. Obwohl es nur ein Abendessen war, fand sie es schön. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, das ein Dämon der so viele Jahre ohne weibliche Wesen ausgekommen war, so romantisch sein konnte. Doch die Nacht war noch lange nicht vorbei, wie sie gleich erfuhr. Akira ging an der jungen Frau vorbei und zündete einige Kerzen, die auf dem Tisch standen an. Schon immer mochte Dilara das sanfte Licht, den Duft und die Atmosphäre von Duftkerzen.  
Das der Dämon ihre kleinen Vorlieben erriet, brachte sie jetzt zum Lächeln, wobei sie nicht einmal ahnte, welche Wirkung dieser glückliche Gesichtsausdruck der Anwältin auf Akira hatte.  
Nun trat er auf seine Geliebte zu, zog sie in die Arme zu einem langen sanften Kuss. Danach drehte er Dilara um und öffnete vorsichtig ihr Kleid. Während er es ihr auszog, ging er nicht nur behutsam vor, sondern streichelte über jede freigelegte Stelle ihres Körpers mit den Spitzen seiner Finger. Akira stand hinter der jungen Frau und liebkoste gleichzeitig mit seinen Lippen und der Zunge Dilaras Nacken, während seine Hände über ihren Körper glitten.  
Dann plötzlich beugte sich der Dämon vor und flüstere in ihr Ohr: " Es gibt einige Stellen deines Körpers die meine Zunge noch nicht erforschten. Das würde ich gern nachholen."  
Als die Bedeutung der Worte sank, wurde Dilara verlegen und leicht rot.  
" Das hat noch nie jemand.", mehr bekam sie nicht heraus.  
" Du vertraust mir doch. Dann geniesse es einfach. Falls du keinen Gefallen daran findest, höre ich sofort auf.", versprach Akira. Dann schob er Dilara bis zur Couch und kniete dann vor ihr, nachdem sie saß. Nun begann er von den Füßen aufwärts zustreichen. Seiner Hand folgten die Lippen mit winzigen Küssen. Immer mehr näherte sich der Dämon dem intimen Bereich. Die Innenseite der Schenkel wurden mit Berührungen, Küssen und kleinen Bissen bedacht. Behutsam glitt Akiras Zunge zum ersten Mal zwischen Dilaras Beine in die Mitte ihrer Weiblichkeit. Damit entlockte der Dämon seiner Geliebten sofort ein Keuchen. Nichts hatte sie auf dieses Erlebnis vorbereitet.  
Die Anwältin hatte sein Tun mit neugierigen Augen beobachtet. Nun sank sie nach hinten gegen die Lehne, schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach von dem Gefühl davon tragen, was Akira in ihr entfachte.  
In Dilara war eine Flamme der Leidenschaft erwacht, die immer mehr drohte sich zu einem Flächenbrand auszubreiten. Mit den Händen berührt zu werden war sie gewohnt und es gefiel ihr bisher. Doch Akira zeigte ihr weitere Dinge, nie gekannte Sinnesfreuden. War es für den ersten Moment neu und befremdlich, so wurde das Gefühl mit jeder Liebkosung intensiver. Sie krallte ihre Finger in sein Haar, während diese wilden Empfindungen über sie hereinbrachen..  
Nicht länger untätig wanderte ihre eigenen Hände über Akiras Haut, streichelten und neckten ihn.  
Es folgten weiter zärtliche Berührungen, Küsse und Liebkosungen. Das gemeinsame Erforschen dauert die ganze Nacht an. Erst als fast der Morgen graute, vereinigten sie sich ebenso sanft wie ihre unendlichen Berührungen. Zwar fanden sie aufgrund der gesteigerten Empfindsamkeit ihrer Körper den gemeinsamen Höhepunkt relativ schnell, dennoch kamen Beide auf ihre Kosten.

Als sie nach langer Zeit aus dem Paradies wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrten, waren ihre Körper noch immer vereint. Diesmal zog sich Akira nicht zurück aus Dilara sondern sie sonnten sich noch lange in dem Genuss.  
Es war Lara, die dann flüsterte: " Ich habe mich in dich verliebt Akira. Vermutlich bin ich gerade die glücklichste Frau auf Erden."  
Der Dämon streichelte über ihre Haut und bemerkte, wie stark die Anwältin schon wieder auf ihn reagierte.  
" Du hast das Eis um mein Herz geschmolzen und mir gezeigt, dass ich noch fähig bin zu lieben. Bleibe bei mir für immer.", bat er dann leise.  
Dilara wusste nicht das es dieses Lächeln war, was Akira verzauberte, als sie in anschaute. Während sie antwortete, verlor sich ihr Blick in den faszinierenden Tiefen der goldenen Augen." Das werde ich. Für immer."  
Es war ihr ernst, das spürte der Hundedämon. Diese Zustimmung war ein Wunsch, der tief aus Laras Herzen kam.  
Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, Wärme und einer Liebe, die unendliche Zeiten überdauern konnte, durchströmte die Anwältin.  
Immer noch lächelnd schlief Dilara nach einer Weile ein. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie früher, dennoch hatte sie die Gewissheit, das sie einer gemeinsamen Zukunft entgegen sahen. Denn nicht nur morgen, sondern jeden Tag weilte Akira ab jetzt bei ihr, wenn sie aufwachte.  
Ähnlich empfand der Hundedämon. Vermutlich gab es viele Hürden zu überwinden, Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu bewältigen, bis sie den Mittelweg fanden, der ihr Glück förderte. Dennoch glaubte Akira, dass es nicht allzu schwierig sein würde. Vielleicht noch nicht morgen aber irgendwann in den nächsten Wochen würde er den nächsten Schritt gehen und Dilara offiziell bitten seine Frau zuwerden. Jetzt jedoch deckte er sie zu und hielt sie in seinen Armen, während auch er einschlief.

Ende oder einfach nur ein neuer Anfang...

Hier nun für alle faulen, die Namensaufklärung:

**Dilara** -"die, die dein Herz schmückt"  
"angenehm", "gefällig", "reizvoll"  
"ein Herz voller Liebe" (pers.)  
"innere Schönheit"  
"Die schönste im ganzen Land"  
"Die, die mein Herz erobert"  
"Die, die das Herz erfreut"  
"Die nur einmal Liebt "  
"Feuer"

Weitere Bedeutungen die ich gefunden habe:  
» flammendes Herz  
» verbotene Liebe  
» Ein Herz voller Liebe, Die Liebende, Allahs Liebling, Die Unwiderstehliche, Geschmücktes Herz, Mein Herz, Die Ordnungsliebende  
» Die, die dein Herz schmückt  
» Die, welche das Herz beruhigt  
» Die, die mein Herz erobert  
» Auf Spanisch bedeutet der Name "Von Lara"


End file.
